Medically In Love
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Quinn Fabray enrols in the surgical residency program at Victoria West Hospital where she will spend the next 7 years. With this new batch of interns anything is possible. Love, lies and surgery.
1. Chapter 1

The OR, a room where lives are saved and lives are lost. A surgeon's playground. Four years of high school, four years of college and four years of medical school has led to this moment. Standing in front of the new group of interns was Dr Sue Sylvester, chief of surgery at Victoria West hospital. She was one of the greats.

"Each of you comes today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you."

* * *

The locker room is filled up with a fresh batch of interns getting ready for their first day. A room of matching light blue scrubs and white lab coats.

"Okay, Martin, Smith, Thompson, Roberts, Lockins." A resident calls out. Gathering his group of interns.

"Hey you're Quinn right?" a short brunette comes up and asks to which Quinn nods in return. "Rachel" the brunette says.

"Which resident you assigned to? I got Holiday" Quinn asks.

"Me too"

"You got Holiday?" a blonde boy with huge lips approaches them. "At least we'll all get through this together right. Im Sam… Evans." Sam turns to Quinn, "Uh we met at the.. ah mixer… you had on a forest green dress with strappy sandals and… now you think im gay" Sam says nervously as Quinn and Rachel look at him. "No im not gay"

"Dude the way you just described what she was wearing sounded pretty capital G gay to me and holy hell your lips are huge. That my friend is a serious case of trouty mouth." a young brunette Latina interrupts them.

"Im not gay" Sam stutters out nervously.

"Mhmm okay Trouty if that's your story"

"You know you shouldn't really insult people after a second of knowing them especially in this career where you could use all the help you can get" Quinn points out to the Latina.

"And who might you be?" Santana wonders who this blonde that has the confidence to call her out is.

"Quinn Fabray"

"Santana Lopez"

Quinn turns her back on Santana after they have exchanged names.

"Oh come on, now you're turning away from me? I thought we were getting along"

"I don't exactly want to speak to you any longer than I have to" Quinn says still not facing Santana. What she doesn't expect is to feel another body press up loosely beside her and a mouth right next to her ear.

"She's feisty. I like that" Santana whispers. She soon walks away to her own locker before Quinn can turn back around.

As she turns back around she is faced with Rachel and Sam's awkward faces as they are not really sure what to say.

"Evans, Berry, Puckerman, Fabray, Jones and Lopez" another doctor calls out.

_Wait did he say Lopez? Fuck. _Quinn thinks. She was going to be stuck in a group with the cocky Latina who certainly had no problem is saying her true thoughts. Sure Santana was beautiful but her word vomit just made Quinn roll her eyes.

Quinn, Sam and Rachel walk over to the doctor who called their names out.

"Holiday?" Rachel asks the man.

"End of the hall" he points to a tall blonde doctor who is standing at the nearby nurses' station. On her way over Quinn feels another person walk up beside her.

"Well would you look at that Fabray, looks like we'll be spending more time together after all" Santana says with a playful smirk.

"Joy" Quinn replies sarcastically.

When they get to the new resident they are joined with another man and women who are probably the 'Puckerman' and 'Jones' mentioned before.

Rachel is the first to approach Dr Holiday. She walks up confidently with her hand placed out ready to shake the hand of Holly Holiday.

"Hi im Rachel Barbra Berry and I'll be one of your interns. I came here from New York where I studied und…"

"Ok, hold up." Dr Holiday puts her hand up in front of Rachel to stop her talking. "For starters you talk way too much for someone of your height and most of all, keep it zipped until you're picked" Holly taps Rachel on the head before she turns to the rest of the group.

"I have five rules, memorize them. Rule number one. Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers, nurses will page you.

Dr Holiday starts walking off down the hall and signals us all to follow as the interns collect their things from the desk.

"You answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours."

HOUR 1

"You're interns, grunts, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders and work every second night until you drop and you don't complain." Dr Holiday addresses the interns.

She soon stops as she reaches a door to which she opens and turns on the light.

"On call room, sleep when you can, where you can. This brings me to rule number 3, if I am sleeping do not wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4 the dying patient better not be dead when I get there or you will have woken me for no good reason. Okay?"

Dr Holiday stops speaking which leads to the other female who is known as Mercedes puts her hand up.

"Yes?"

"You said there were five rules, that was only four."

_Beep beep beep beep_

Holiday's pager goes off.

"Rule number five, when I run you run" Dr Holiday runs off with her interns following close behind signalling for whoever is in the halls to move out of her way.

"What do we got?" Holiday asks the paramedic.

"Lily Peters, 18 year old female. New onset seizures. Intermittent for the past week. IV lost in route and started grand mall seizing as we descended."

* * *

The doctors and nurses get the patient stable.

"Mercedes and Noah you're on labs, Santana and Sam patient work ups, Quinn, take Lily down for a CT, she's your responsibility now."

"Wait, what about me?" Rachel asks as Holly missed her out of the list.

"You? Honey you get to do rectal exams"

Dr Holiday walks out of the room and leaves the interns to get on with their given roles

* * *

HOUR 7

It gets to around 1pm when the interns stop to have lunch.

Quinn, Rachel, Noah (but he tells the groups he likes to be called Puck, although Rachel insists she still call him Noah to which Puck agreed to as long as he gets to call Rachel his 'Jewish Princess') Mercedes and Sam are all sat at a table.

"Well if it isn't my new set of fellow interns and feisty Fabray over here as well" Santana takes the seat opposite Quinn.

The conversation drifts back to normal to which Santana adds playful comments now and again.

"This shift is a marathon. Not a sprint. Eat." Sam tells Rachel.

"I can't" Rachel replies with a scowl on her face pushing her food away.

"You should really eat something girl" Mercedes tries to encourage her.

"You try eating after performing 15 rectal exams. Holiday hates me." Rachel sighs.

"She's trying to separate the weak from the strong" Santana tells her. "If you let her bring you down, she's obviously going to keep treating you like crap" she points out.

"She's right Rach" Quinn agrees.

"Did Lady Fabray over there actually agree with me on something? Is this real life?" Santana jokes.

"Don't let it get to your head"

Santana smirks in response.

* * *

As Quinn walks back into Lily's room to check on her patient she is faced with an older man and older women crowding over Lily who is sedated as she just had her CT scans.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Quinn asks.

"Oh good finally someone is here. We're her parents and we want to know what is going on. Our doctor at home said she might need an operation, is that true?" they turn to Quinn expecting an answer from her.

"What kind of operation" the mother asks.

"She's um, she's.. you know I should go and get her doctor, im not the doctor, I mean I am a doctor but im not Lily's doctor so I'll just go and get her for you" Quinn makes her way out of the room to go and find Dr Holiday for answers.

"Dr Holiday" Quinn calls to her as she finds her at the nurses' station. "Lily's parents are here and they have Questions. Do you talk to her?"

"Ah no, Lily belongs to the neuro attending Dr Schuester, he's over there" holiday points to a man with curly hair in dark blue scrubs.

"Dr Schuester? Um Lily Peters parents are here and they want to talk to you about their daughters condition" Quinn says.

* * *

HOUR 19

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes are all sitting on a hospital bed in a deserted brick hallway which is out of use.

"You know Quinn, Santana seems very flirty with you. I think she likes you" Rachel says to Quinn.

"She's like that with everyone" Quinn brushes off.

"Um no she's not." Mercedes argues. "I can't even count the amount of times she's called me 'Wheezy' and every time she sees Sam she refers to him as 'trouty mouth' or with Rachel it's 'RuPaul' 'midget' or 'Frodo' face it Q. That girl wants you"

"Well I don't want her. She's extremely rude for someone I've only known for a day" Quinn shrugs off. Quinn knows that she's lying, she can't deny that she hasn't noticed Santana looks but she didn't want her. No. Did she?

"What about Puck with Rachel. He's definitely flirting with you Rach" Quinn nudges Rachel as she tries to get the conversation off the topic of her and Santana.

"Well I can't deny that I haven't notice Noah's good lucks and charm"

_Beep beep beep beep_

Quinn's pager goes off.

"Oh crap, Lily!" Quinn runs off at a fast pace towards Lily's room. She gets to the room and see's that Lily is coding.

"Dr Fabray she's having multiple grand mall seizures. How do you want to proceed?"

Quinn immediately freezes. She's never been put in this type of pressure. She's read about the pressure, the pressure of the leap from med school where you practice on mannequins to being an actual doctor where real people with real problems are the patients. You don't think about the pressure, until the moment where it suffocates you.

"Dr Fabray are you listening? She's got diazepam. 2mg morazopam. I just gave a second dose. Dr Fabray you  
need to tell us what you want us to do! Dr Fabray!"

Quinn gets pulled out of her trance. This isn't the time to get scared. She can't, not know. She needs to take control and be the doctor she set out to be.

"Load her with phenobarbital" she instructs the nurse.

"Pheno's in" the nurse tells her.

"Have you paged Dr Schuester?"

"Yes"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _

"Hearts stopped"

"Code blue, code blue!"

A nurse comes in the room and brings in a heart shock machine to which Quinn quickly grabs the paddles and a nurse adds the gel on them.

"Charge to 200" Quinn instructs.

"Charged. Clear"

Quinn delivers the shock but Lily's heart is still flat lining.

"Still V-FIB. Nothing"

"Charging. 19 seconds" the nurse says.

"Charge to 300"

"300" the nurse confirms and Quinn shocks again but there is still no change.

"27 seconds" one of the nurses announces.

"Charge to 360" Quinn shocks Lily again but still nothing. "Come on Lily"

"49 seconds"

"Charge again!" Quinn orders the nurse but the nurse just stares at her as she knows that charging again is not proper procedure after 60 seconds of flat lining. "Charge again!"

As Quinn shocks again Lily's heart monitor starts beeping again.

"I see sinus rhythm"

Quinn sighs with relief.

"Blood pressure is coming up"

"What the hell happened?" Dr Schuester comes running into the room.

"She had a seizure and her heart stopped. I did everything I could think of, I don't know why it happened im sorry" Quinn tells him with a panicked voice.

"It's okay, you did good you got her heart beating again"

"Dr Schuester the angiogram results" a nurse hands them over to him.

"Damn, she has a sub-arachnoid haemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain. She needs to go into surgery straight away. Dr Fabray you're scrubbing in."

* * *

HOUR 46

"Is she gonna be okay?" Quinn asks Dr Schue as they are both coming out of Lily's surgery.

"She's going to be fine" he reassures her. "You did good today"

"Thanks"

"Im gonna go and tell Lily's parents the good news." He walks off toward the waiting area.

* * *

HOUR 48

Quinn makes her way out of the hospital; her first shift is over with.

"Fabray" a voice calls her.

Quinn turns around and is faced with Santana.

"I hear congratulations are in order"

"For what?" Quinn asks confused.

"You saved a life today. That kind of stuff doesn't go unnoticed today" Santana implies. "You win the prize for being the first intern to go into surgery"

"Oh yeah? And what's my prize?"

Santana smirks at Quinn's question.

"Well we could always head over to an on call room and I could give you a very special prize"

Quinn not letting Santana have the upper hand just smiles and shakes her head at Santana.

"Goodbye Santana" Quinn turns back and starts walking to her car.

"Hey Quinn" Santana shouts again to which she turns around once more to see that Santana is still in the same place as before.

"You let me know when you want to cash in on that prize" she sees Santana's smirk again knowing that Santana won't let this go. Quinn watches Santana walk over to her motorcycle and sees her drive away before she gets into her own car and heads home to get some rest.

Before she drives away Quinn takes one last look at Victoria West hospital, this place is going to change her life.

**So yes, you probably guessed it. This story is based on Greys anatomy as you can probably tell as I used a fair amount of quotes from the first episode which belong to Grey's anatomy. This was only just to get this story started. It will be a bit different from actual greys anatomy. But yeah, hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :-) **

'_Three nice rooms with shared bath available immediately. Close to Victoria West. Near coffee shop, public transport, shopping and convenient to almost anything. Non-smokers, no pets. All applicants will need to have a credit check completed. First and last month's rent plus a deposit is required to move in' _

Quinn takes a step back to look at the flyer she put up in the interns locker room. She needs roommates. She got given her father's house after he died, she didn't want to have it but since it's close to the hospital and she really didn't want to have to go apartment hunting she decided to keep it. She just needed to get roommates to help with the rent.

After checking over the flyer once again Quinn moves over to her locker to start getting ready into her light blue scrubs and white lab coat although in her locker mirror what she sees causes her to delay changing out of her top.

"I can see you checking me out Santana" she states to Santana but not turning around to give her the satisfaction.

Santana moves away from her locker and leans on the locker next to Quinn's.

"What can I say Fabray. You're hot. Im hot. We'd be hot together." Santana smirks playfully.

"Are you ever going to give up?" Quinn asks, turning her body to face Santana.

"Do you really think I will? Santana questions back.

Quinn decides not to carry on further as it will probably just benefit Santana further since she always have a comeback for almost anything.

"Im going to get changed now" she says expecting Santana to go back to her own locker, instead she stays exactly where she is.

"Oh don't mind me. Please continue" Santana gives Quinn a hand signal suggesting for Quinn to get changed. In response Quinn gives Santana a look saying 'move now' to which Santana just grins and starts to move away.

* * *

"Why do you put up posters for roommates if you don't want roommates?" Rachel asks Quinn.

Rachel, Sam and Quinn are standing in the hallway of the hospital. In her hand Rachel has a cup of coffee in a tray.

"I do want roommates. Were together 100 hours a week, you really want to live together too?" Quinn questions back.

Before Rachel can argue back Santana, Puck and Mercedes join them.

"Oh I see you bring bribes now, huh Rupaul?" Santana turns to Rachel.

"It's not a bribe. It's just a gift" Rachel tries to shrug off.

"It's totally a bribe"

"My mom irons my scrubs. I have to get out of there" Sam says to the group hoping it will persuade Quinn to feel sorry for him.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Quinn replies.

"I can cook and im a really good cleaner" Rachel encourages.

"I could really use a place to stay. Im being kicked out of my place" Puck joins in.

The group looks at him sceptically before Mercedes asks him "Why what did you do?"

"I may have accidently slept with my roommate's girlfriend"

"Noah!" Rachel speaks.

"I didn't know who she was at the time. It's not my fault" Puck says as he puts his hands up in defence. "So what im saying is, please don't let me be homeless Q"

"All I want is three normal strangers who I don't have to talk to or be nice to" Quinn explains.

Before the group can argue she makes her way over to Dr Holiday who is stood at the nurses' station going over some charts, the rest of the interns follow in suit. Dr Holiday looks up from her charts to see her group of interns stood in front of her.

"Sam you're running the code team. Puck take the trauma pager. Quinn, Santana deliver the weekend labs. Rachel and Mercedes you're on sutures." Dr Holiday instructs. As she tells the interns their jobs for the day she starts to walk off up the stairs.

"Dr Holiday" Rachel calls after her, following her to the stairs. The other interns follow her so that they can listen in. "I was hoping to assist you in the OR today, maybe do a minor procedure? I think im ready. Mocha latte" Rachel extends her arm to hold out the tray with the coffee to Dr Holiday.

Before Holiday can speak she gets interrupted by the other interns who heard what Rachel had to say. Santana speaks up first.

"If she gets to cut, I want to cut to"

"Yeah, me too." Quinn joins in.

"I want a shot at it" Puck follows.

"If they all get to then I do too" Mercedes adds.

"Stop talking." Dr Holiday signals them to stop. "Every intern wants to perform their first surgery. That's not your job. Do you know what you're job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No. Why? Because my interns are whining. You know what will make me happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered and having someone down in the pit doing sutures!" Dr Holiday tells them. Before she starts to walk off she takes the latte off the tray which Rachel is holding and then proceeds to walk up the stairs.

"No one holds a scalpel until im so happy, im Mary freaking Poppins." Holiday speaks to herself.

"Mocha latte my ass" Santana turns to Rachel.

"Why are you all still standing there? Move!" Holly shouts as she looks down from the stairs. The interns quickly walk off.

* * *

As they walk off Quinn and Santana head towards the elevator. As the doors open they walk in the empty elevator. Quinn goes in first and as Santana enters the takes the place right in front of Quinn with her back towards the elevator Quinn and her face towards Quinn's. Quinn notices Santana's position and sees that Santana is grinning to her.

"What?" She asks as Santana is staring at her. instead of replying Santana just carries on grinning at Quinn.

"Im not sleeping with you" Quinn tells her.

With this Santana's grin becomes even bigger. "Did I ask you to sleep with me?" she questions, but before Quinn can respond Santana smirks and says "Wanna have sex?"

"Im not going to have sex with you. We work together. Were colleagues. We have to be professional."

"Were interns. Being an intern is stressful. We could help each other relieve each other of that stress."

"You're sexually harassing me"

"Im just riding an elevator" Santana playfully reasons as she turns around to face the doors of the lift.

"Look, Im drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line"

"So this line is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker? Santana turns around to face Quinn.

Quinn snaps and drops her folders. She can't take it anymore. She pushes Santana so that she's against the wall of the elevator. Quinn connects their lips in a fierce movement. As Santana loses her initial moment of shock she starts kissing Quinn back with all that she has. Their lips moving against one another's forcefully. As Santana enters her tongue into Quinn's mouth Quinn moans in return. Before things can get taken further the elevator 'Bings' signalling it's about to stop and the doors are about to open. They both separate from each other, their breathing has turned heavy.

Quinn crouches down to collect her fallen files from the floor as Santana stands there all flustered after what just happened. The doors open to which Quinn quickly rushes out.

The doctors and nurses waiting to get in the newly arrived elevator enter.

"We'll talk later?" Santana calls out to Quinn.

* * *

Down in the deserted hallway Sam and Puck sit on the empty hospital bed.

"So do you think I have a shot with Quinn?" Sam blurts out to Puck.

Puck looks up from the file he was reading after hearing what Sam just said.

"You like Quinn?" he asks.

"Well yeah" Sam shrugs. "She's smart, beautiful, funny…"

"Okay, is it possible you're in love with her or something?" Puck jokes.

"No" Sam laughs nervously.

"Well is she seeing anyone?" Puck asks.

"I don't think so. She's never mentioned anyone" Sam shrugs.

"Dude you should tell her that you like her, it might work out"

"Maybe" Sam hopes.

* * *

"So were kissing but were not sleeping together?" Santana says to Quinn who is stood at the nearby nurses' station looking over her files.

"I knew this was gonna come up" Quinn looks up to Santana to see her grinning.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the kissing. Im all for the kissing. More kissing I say." Santana smirks.

"I have no idea what that was about"

"Oh I do. it was because you're insanely attracted to me and you just couldn't keep control over how much you want me. So you pinned me up against a wall and got all up on this" Santana hand signals to her body.

"Im walking away now" Quinn says.

"I don't think so. Holiday put us both on labs for today so it looks like you're stuck with me Fabray. So come on lets deliver these labs and then we can have some more fun" Santana winks at Quinn.

"Oh God" Quinn moans.

"That's what you'll be saying later babe" she winks again at Quinn who rolls her but still smiles at the same time because deep down Quinn knows that's what she wants.

Quinn grabs a file from her pack and she and Santana start walking off to the patient's room.

"You have a disorder called multinucleate cell angiohistiocyctoma. It's not a cancer. It's very rare but minor. You'll be discharged today, okay?" Santana explains.

"I don't need a surgery?" the patient asks confused.

"No"

"Im not gonna die? Im fine?"

"Fit as a fiddle" Santana replies sarcastically.

Suddenly Santana is embraced in a tight hug by the patient's wife. Santana's eyes shift over to Quinn looking for help but Quinn just stands there looking smug as she got away without being embraced in a long awkward hug.

When Santana is finally let go both her and Quinn walk out the room back to the nurses' station.

"Why do I have to be the one who gets hugged?" Santana scoffs.

"They obviously wanted to celebrate with your cheery self" Quinn replies smugly.

"Yeah well I don't do that shit."

Quinn gives off a small laugh and goes to retrieve the rest of her files. When she gets back she hands Santana half of them.

"Here, you take 10 and I'll take 10. Get in, get out. No smiling, no hugging, no loving, no crying. Just be quick about it."

Santana nods at Quinn and goes off to start telling patients the news. As Santana walks away Quinn finds herself staring at Santana, particularly Santana's ass. She quickly shakes herself out of it as she realises what she's doing.

* * *

It's night time at Victoria west hospital. All of the interns are in the deserted hallway, all exhausted from the day even though it's still not finished.

"My hands are numb, I've been suturing all day" Rachel complains as she looks at her hands.

"At least you're helping people" Puck argues back while opening a bag of chips to eat.

"At least you're practising medicine" Quinn joins in.

"Who here feels like that they have no idea what they are doing?" Sam asks the group to which they all raise their hands in return.

"I mean aren't we supposed to be learning something. Because I don't feel like im learning anything" he complains.

"Except how not to sleep" Mercedes adds.

"You know it's like theirs this wall. The attending's and residents over there being surgeons and then were over here…" Santana says

"Suturing, code running and lab delivering" Quinn finishes off Santana's sentence.

"I hate being an intern" Puck complains.

Before either one of them can add anything else Dr Holiday suddenly appears from the corner to see her interns sitting down doing nothing. Because of this she gives them a look saying 'move your ass and get back to work' which the interns know all too well. They all quickly gather their things and move off from the hallway back to the main part of the hospital to get back to work. When all of them are gone, Holly sees the bag of chips that Puck left behind. She takes a seat on the bed that the interns were sat on and starts eating them smugly.

* * *

Later on, Santana and Sam find themselves in the locker room. Sam is brushing his teeth and Santana is lying on the bench.

"I need a drink, a hot girl or a massage" Santana complains. "or a drunken massage of a hot girl" she says as she sits up to see Sam staring at her sadly in the mirror.

"What's up with you trouty mouth?" she asks, even though she knows she doesn't want to listen to his problems. If she wanted to listen to people whine all day she would have gone into psych.

"I lost 5 patients on the code team today. I feel like the angel of death" Sam tells her as he sighs.

"Trouty, 95% of all code patients can't be revived. Most are seriously dead before you get there"

"What?" Sam turns to face her. "Why didn't you tell me this before when I was going on and on about how great it would be?" he asks expectantly.

"Because you're Sam and im Santana" Santana states in a way which seems as if it's meant to be obvious to Sam.

* * *

It's around 10pm when Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck and Sam are in the cafeteria. All needing caffeine after the day they have had.

"Okay fine." Quinn sighs. "Rachel, Sam and Puck you can move into the house" she says.

With this news Puck, Rachel and Sam immediately perk up.

"Yes yes" Sam says in victory.

"I can't believe she caved!" Puck excitedly shouts as he high fives Sam.

"Thank you" Sam tells Quinn. Appreciative that he doesn't have to live at home with his family anymore.

"I can't believe I caved" Quinn turns to Mercedes.

"I blame the lack of sleep" she tells Quinn.

"Speaking of which, I am going to go home" Quinn announces.

As Quinn stands up to leave Rachel turns to her.

"See you at home roomie" Rachel calls out to which Quinn sighs as she didn't get her way but deep down she knows that having Rachel, Puck and Sam living with her could turn out to be kind of fun. She just doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

When Quinn is finished getting out of her scrubs and into her normal clothes to head home in she walks down the stairs towards the elevator. When walking she sees that Santana is also standing waiting for the elevator, Quinn slowly walks up towards her. As she arrives she sees Santana lift her head from looking at her phone to see that Quinn is standing next to her. This bring a big grin onto Santana's face.

"Back for more?" She asks playfully.

"I am so taking the stairs this time" Quinn starts to walk away.

"You have no self-control" Santana calls out to Quinn as she gets in the elevator. Quinn cant help the smile that arrives on her face as she hears Santana. She knows Santana's right, anything could happen when she's alone with Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always please keep reviewing, they really do encourage me to keep writing. Hope you like this one.**

_We live our lives on the surgical unit. Seven days a week, fourteen hours a day. Were together more than were apart. After a while the whole ways of residency becomes the ways of life. Number one, always keep score. Number two, do whatever you can to outsmart the other guy. Number three, don't make friends with the enemy._

"Ahhh" Quinn screams as she opens her eyes to see Rachel hovering over her bed with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Sam's room is bigger than mine" Rachel complains.

Quinn sighs and gets up from her bed. She moves hurriedly down the hall with Rachel following closely behind.

"I have more clothes. I should get the bigger room." Rachel carries on.

"I got here first" Sam argues back as he appears from his room and follows Rachel and Quinn.

"It's Quinn's house she should decide, coffee?" Rachel try's to persuade.

"My room is like two inches bigger than yours!"

"You have a bigger closet"

"So? Why is everything always a competition?"

Rachel and Sam continue arguing behind Quinn. She quickly enters the laundry room to rummage through and grab a clean top as she exits she still hears Rachel and Sam arguing over the rooms.

"You could put your clothes somewhere else" Sam try's to reason.

"Everywhere else is full up"

Quinn moves past the two and enters the bathroom. She slams the door shut which pauses Rachel and Sam's argument as they realise Quinn is not there anymore.

"Quinn do you want some privacy?" Sam whispers into the door.

"What's going on?" a confused and tired Puck appears from his room.

Following this Rachel huffs and walks away into her own room.

* * *

On the street corner holding a cup of coffee, Dr Holiday stands completely still with her head down looking like she can't piece something together.

"Good morning Dr Holiday" Santana says as she appears next to her.

"Shut up" Holly replies as she holds her hand up to Santana to stop her from talking.

"Okay, what the hell" Santana says, looking confused.

Holiday ignores this and continues to murmur to herself. "I know I've forgotten something. Something is happening today. I know I should know what it is but I just cant" Holly shakes her head in denial.

"All right" Santana says as she gets prepared to leave. "Well it was nice talking to you Dr Holiday" Santana gives her a strange look and proceeds to carry on walking across the road until she is quickly pulled back by her coat by holly.

"Ah! Santana" Holly shouts as she pulls her back.

Suddenly dozens of bike riders appear racing down the street, crashing into each other and crashing into any object that comes in their way.

"Watch out" Holly shouts as she try's too avoid the riders with Santana. "Now I remember" she realises.

* * *

"Fools on bikes killing themselves" Dr Holiday rants as she walks down the hallway with her interns following close behind her.

"What's up with Holiday? She off her meds?" Puck asks Sam.

"You never heard of the race?" Sam asks in return to which Puck looks at him confused.

* * *

"Excellent board" Dr Sue Sylvester says as she checks the OR board. Nodding along to her, Dr Schuester and Dr Rhodes stand with sue checking there surgery's for the day.

"Well timed, balanced, efficient. If all goes well, we'll have an early night" She continues.

"Chief!" Dr Holiday shouts as she is walking up in the hallway. "Dead baby bike race started 20 minutes ago!" she says as she carries on waking past them.

With this new set of information Sue claps her hands to get everybody moving while a nurse starts to wipe off some of the OR board schedule.

"Alright people. Dead baby bike race day!"

* * *

Down in the pit Dr Holiday and her interns start to get ready for the new trauma that are coming in. They all tie on the identical yellow gowns.

"Every year this bar.." Sam starts off.

"The dead baby bar" Quinn interrupts.

"Every year they hold this underground bike race" he carries on.

"Why would you name a bar something so disgusting" Rachel grimaces.

"Keep your panties on, Nancy Drew" Santana tells her sarcastically.

"The race is completely illegal and.."

"Crazy. A bunch of bike messages racing against traffic trying to beat each other for free shots of tequila" Quinn finishes again.

"All out, no holds barred competition. Sounds like fun" Santana replies.

"You would think that" Quinn tells her to which Santana replies with a smile and a shrug.

"The race doesn't even have any rules. Except no eye gauging"

"Oh great, were going to be trapped in the pit bandaging up idiot when we could be up in the OR" Mercedes complains.

"What kind of people engage in a race that has, as it stands as only one rule, that you can't rip out the eye balls of another person"

"Bad asses, trouty"

As Dr Holiday finishes getting ready she turns around to address her interns. "Okay people, the rules of trauma. Don't mingle with the ER interns, they don't know their ass from their oesophagus. Sew fast, discharge fast, take bodies up to the OR and don't let me catch you fighting over patients. Got it? Come on lets go" she tells them as she moves off towards the pit to attend to patients.

The pit is filled with injured bodies everywhere, blood, bruises and broken bones fill the room.

"Oh my God" Rachel says on shock as she sees the entire trauma.

In the corner of Quinn's eye she sees a person wheeled in by the paramedics. The patient has obvious head trauma and is losing a lot of blood.

"Mine!" she hears Puck and Santana say at the same time, to which they run off following the patient.

_Rule number four, everything is a competition. _

"Oooh, I'll take that guy" Quinn points to a young man in his twenties who seems to have nails lodged into his side.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could take these out and sew me up so I could get back and win my race" The patient says to her, he's obviously british as his accent is strong.

"Well I can't just take them out I mean…" Quinn starts off but stops as she realises the patient is removing the nails himself.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Quinn asks him shocked.

"Now let's sew me up so I can get back to the race" the patient grins.

Quinn shakes her head at him but starts to sew him up anyway in the small examine room by the pit.

"You got a nice touch" The patient tells her. "And by the way, you are rockin babe" he flirts.

"Seriously? Do you think you have a shot here?" Quinn asks him amused.

"I like to think I have a shot anywhere" He replies back confidently.

"Oh"

"Mmm"

"Look you really have to let me take you for some tests, run a CT. You could have some internal bleeding" Quinn tries to get him to comply.

"No thank you, I've got a race to get back to" He says.

"Why, you can't win now anyway" Quinn reasons.

"Doesn't mean I can't cross that finish line. There's a party at the finish line, wanna meet me there?"

"One test. A CT, I'll have you out of here in an hour"

"Can't do it, gotta go" he says, just wanting to get back to the race.

"Okay well you do realise that you're leaving against medical advice and that I strongly advise you to stay" Quinn tells him.

"Completely sure" he nods.

"Well you have to sign an AMA form"

"Darlin I will do anything you want me to"

Quinn just shakes her head at his words and hands him the form for him to leave. When the patient is finished signing the sheet he stands up and makes his way towards the door until he takes a step back and turns towards Quinn. He grabs her and kisses her on the lips. To which Quinn puts her hands up in protest.

"That was for good luck" He winks and then leaves the room.

As Quinn starts to gain herself back from what just happened she starts to clean up from the thing from the room. As she looks up she sees Santana staring at her through the window of the examine room looking shocked. Santana enters the room.

"You make out with patients now?" she asks.

"What are you jealous?" Quinn replies.

"I don't get jealous" Santana scoffs.

"We kissed once"

"In an elevator" Santana adds.

"We kissed in an elevator, once" Quinn points out.

"Seriously, come on. Why won't you give in?"

"No" Quinn says back.

"You know. I almost died today" Santana says in a semi-serious voice. "Yeah, I came like this close" she gestures with her hand. "How would you feel if I died and you didn't get the change to sleep with me?" she jokes.

"Get over yourself already"

"Come on" Santana grins.

"It's the chase isn't it" Quinn asks.

"The chase?"

"Yeah, the thrill of the chase. That's why you keep asking" She suggests as she gathers her things and leave the room.

"I won't give up Fabray" Santana calls out after her which leaves Quinn smiling as she walks on.

* * *

The rest of the day carries on like it started apart from less kissing from patients. The bike race continues to bring traumas into the hospital.

At the end of her shift Quinn goes to the locker room to get changed from her scrubs. When she is finished getting dressed and is about the leave the locker room door opens to reveal Santana walking through walking up to where Quinn is.

"It's not the chase" She starts off.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"You and me. It's not the thrill of the chase. It's not a game. It's your smile, when Holiday fires a question at you and you get it right. And your hair.."

"My hair?" Quinn smiles.

Santana nods. "Smell's good. And you're very bossy. Keeps me in line"

"Im still not going to sleep with you"

"You say that now" Santana smirks as she leaves the locker room leaving a grinning Quinn all alone.

* * *

Quinn gets home an hour later to see Rachel, Puck and Sam sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hi" she says as she walks in.

"Uh hey" Sam replies nervously as Quinn sits in the empty seat next to him, to which Puck only shakes his head at him and how he acts around Quinn.

"What are we watching?" Quinn asks.

"Old surgery tapes of Sylvester's. I got them from this resident today" Puck says.

"How did you get them?" Rachel adds.

"You don't wanna know babe" He laughs.

"Noah" Rachel moans after realising what he means.

"This is the one where she literally pulls a guy's face off" Puck tells them and they all continue watching.

_Number five, it's not all about the race at all. There are no winners or losers. Victories are controlled by the number of lives saved. And once in a while if you're smart the life you save could be your own. _

* * *

_Intimacy is a four syllable word for 'Here are my heart and soul'. It is both desired and feared. Intimacy also comes attached to life's three R's: Relatives, Romance and Roommates._

"Come on Sam! Get your ass out of the shower!" Rachel moans.

"Im almost done" he replies to her.

"Im so tired I can't even function this morning" Puck complains while she starts to brush her teeth.

"After pre-rounds im going back to bed" Quinn joins in.

* * *

The interns get to the hospital at 4:30 in the morning where Holly Holiday is waiting for them in the locker room.

"You are the first person they see in the morning. You say please, you say thank you. You apologise for waking them up" Dr Holiday instructs the interns while they get prepared for the day.

"You make them feel good about you. Why is that important? Cause then they'll talk to you and tell you what's wrong. Why is that important? Because then you can tell your attending what they need to know during rounds. And why is that important? Because if you make your resident look bad, she'll torture you until you beg for you mama to save your ass. Now get out there. I want pre-rounds done by 6am" when she is finished talking Holly leaves the room to get on with her work.

"I better get good patients today. Yesterday I had two guys with colostomies who needed dressing every 15 minutes" Rachel complains.

"Im just hoping todays my day for surgery" Quinn tells her.

* * *

It gets to 5am and Quinn is already done with her pre-rounds so she decides that this is the perfect opportunity to go to an on call room to get some sleep for an hour. She gets to the on call room and switches the light on.

"What the fuck?" a sleeping person moans.

"Oh, im sorry" Quinn quickly apologises.

"Fabray? Is that you?"

"Santana?"

"Yeah it's me" Santana replies in a tired voice as she has just been woken up.

"Oh okay, well sorry I disturbed you" Quinn says again as she turns to exit the room and find another one to sleep in.

"Quinn wait" Santana stops her. "Where are you going?"

"To another on call room. I need sleep"

"All of the other ones are taken" Santana tells her to which Quinn groans in return as she really needs to sleep as she doesn't think she will be able to get through the day without a little nap.

"Just sleep here with me" Santana offers.

"What?" Quinn asks shocked.

"Yeah, come on. Just sleep here" Santana moves over in the bed and pets the small space next to her. "Look we're interns we work a lot, so we need to get sleep when we can. I promise no funny business. I will behave myself" Santana grins.

Quinn wants to say no but she's just too tired to object right now so she slowly moves over and climbs into the bed with Santana.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks Santana who just moved the front of her body close to Quinn's and placed her arm around Quinn's waist.

"It's a small bed Q. Plus im big on spooning. Now shut up and go to sleep" Santana shrugs off.

"Santana Lopez, you big softie" Quinn jokes.

"Yeah, well just don't tell anyone or I'll have to go all Lima height on your ass"

"Lima heights? What's that?" Quinn laughs.

"It's where im from. Now seriously Q, go to sleep" Santana moves in closer to Quinn so that there is no space between them.

Quinn has to admit to herself. She does like the feeling of falling asleep next to Santana. She's so screwed.

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep_

Santana's alarm goes off. 6am, time for rounds.

"Well I guess we should probably get up" Santana says as she removes her arm from Quinn's waist and gets up out of the bed.

"Yeah" Quinn nods as she does the same.

When they are both ready Santana goes to the door to leave.

"Santana, wait" Quinn stops her.

As Santana turns around Quinn moves forward and places her hand on Santana's cheek gently and leans in to give Santana a soft lingering kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Santana asks.

"For letting me see the real you" Quinn smiles and then walks off out the door leaving Santana grinning to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please review!_**

_Adults have to be places and do things and earn a living and pay the rent. And if you're training to be a _surgeon_, holding a human heart in your hands. Talk about responsibility. _

The first time Quinn gets a chance at open heart surgery. This is a big moment for her, so surely she should excited and focused. Wrong, along with being a surgeon comes the hours of working, the lack of sleep takes over. Dr Holiday says '_sleep when you can where you can'_ Quinn just didn't imagine she'd be closing her eyes in the middle of open heart surgery.

"What was that Dr Fabray?" Dr Corcoran, the attending cardiothoracic surgeon asks causing Quinn to regain focus.

"Sorry, it slipped. My hand"

"It's okay. Im done. You can release Mrs Jackson's heart now. Alright let's warm her up and take her off bypass."

Quinn releases the heart.

* * *

"I wish I could hold a heart" Sam says to the other interns who are watching the surgery in the observation deck above.

"A monkey could hold a heart" Santana scoffs. "But then again, im not so sure about trout"

"You're just mad Corcoran didn't ask you to scrub in" Sam replies back.

"Well yeah"

"Sam I need more ice and chips" Rachel tells him.

"Who else did you invite?" he asks.

"Rachel we said the list was going to be jocks only. Surgery, trauma, plastics. Who else?" Puck turns in his seat to face Rachel.

"Just some people from peds" Rachel mumbles.

"You invited the baby sitters to Quinn's house. The nest thing you'll say is that you invited the shrinks" he rolls his eyes at her.

In response Rachel looks away from Puck, knowing that he's not going to like the answer.

"Jesus Christ Berry. You invited mental defects" Santana joins in. "This party is going to suck"

"Santana I don't actually recall inviting you to the party, you're only going because you heard us talking about it…"

"Wow hobbit, hit me where it hurts. Oh im going to the party, I wouldn't miss this train wreck"

"You know, Quinn thinks this is going to be a small meet the boyfriend get together. Did you clear it with her?" Sam asks her.

"No but I will" Rachel dismisses.

"Why are you wasting the only weekend your boyfriend is in town on a party anyway? Is he bad in bed?" Santana wonders.

"No" Rachel chuckles. "I just want him to meet some of my friends"

"Right. Sixty geeks in scrubs are your friends. Bad sex sucks for you" Santana says.

"Hey, I heard there was a party tonight?" Jesse, another intern from a different group who no one really likes as he seems like he has to be the best at everything and believes himself to be the most perfect man, butts in.

"Oh there's a party tonight?" Santana pretends to be clueless.

"Uh news to me" Puck joins in.

"Nope, no party" Sam adds.

"Are we losing her or what?" Jesse points down the OR where the patient is crashing.

* * *

"The grats?" a doctor asks.

"They're open" Dr Corcoran replies. "Tempecture?"

"She's at 96 and rising"

"She should be doing this on her own" Shelby says as she stroke the heart.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _The heart flat lines.

"Paddles" a doctor says.

"Sets are below 90"

"Charge"

"10 joules" Shelby paddles the heart. "Clear" she shocks it. "Come on Mrs Jackson. Give me 20"

"Charge"

The heart starts beating again

"There, we have rhythm. Here we go. All right, lets close. Keep an eye on her Quinn. Good work everyone."

_The scariest part about responsibility – when you screw up and let it slip right through your fingers. _

Quinn looks down to her hands. She sees that her finger nail has cut through the glove. If a flat lining heart doesn't scare you and make you nervous. A popped glove in heart surgery can.

_Was this my fault? _Quinn thinks.

* * *

After surgery Quinn makes her way to the elevator, as the doors are about to close Sam jumps in and stands next to her.

"I think I maybe did something to the heart when I was holding it. I nodded off a little. Squeezed it" Quinn panics.

"Oh, the hearts a touch muscle. It can take a little squeeze" Sam reasons.

"My fingernail popped the glove. Cut straight through. Sam what if I punctured Mrs Jacksons heart?"

"They got her heart beating Quinn. The woman's okay. You have nothing to worry about" He says as he tries to calm her down.

"So I shouldn't say anything to Corcoran?" Quinn asks.

"Tell her what? Nothing happened. Mrs Jackson is fine right?"

"She's okay" Quinn hesitates.

"She's fine" He reassures.

"She's fine" Quinn repeats.

* * *

"Do you see that?" Dr Sylvester asks as she is doing what is known as a spaghetti procedure on a woman called Mrs Drake.

"Oh my god" Dr Holiday says.

"We need to open her up now" Sue instructs as she takes out the scope.

"You heard her people, let's move" Holly adds.

"Lights. Let's all get set up. 10 blade. Get the scalpel ready."

"Rib spreader" Dr Holiday asks the scrub nurse.

"Suction"

Dr Sylvester pauses as she starts pulling something black out of Mrs Drake.

"Is that a towel" Santana asks.

"Yeah" Dr Holiday confirms.

"Where did that come from?" Santana asks again. Shocked to see a towel come out of a human body.

"Best guesses. Her surgery five years ago" Sue shakes her head at the new set of information. Appalled that something this bad could happen in her hospital. Her number one ranked hospital in the country. Not good.

* * *

As soon as they get out of surgery. Dr Holiday, Dr Sylvester, Santana and Puck are stood in the hallway.

"A towel?" Puck asks shocked. Questioning whether he heard right that they just pulled a towel out from another person.

"Not good for the patient. Not good for the hospital. Not good." Sue shakes her head as she walks away.

"Okay, Puck hit the files. Find out everything you can about that initial operation. Who was in the room, who was responsible for closing? Santana you stay with the patient. Keep her happy" Holly instructs them.

* * *

_Name – Beverly Drake_

_Date – 12/05/2008_

_Surgical Fellow – Shelby Corcoran. _

Puck reads as he finds the right file Holiday wanted him to. He quickly pages her and she walks through the door a few minutes later.

"You find it?" She asks.

Puck holds the file out to her.

"What happens now?" he wonders.

"Now you keep this to yourself while we work" She tells him.

* * *

"She started having some swelling over the sternum and then the blood just started gushing. Dr Corcoran is on her way" the nurse tells Quinn.

"Is she dying?" Mrs Jacksons panicked husband asks nervously.

"Someone get him out of here" Quinn shouts. "Keep applying pressure"

"Nurse, call an OR, tell them that were on our way. What the hell happened?" Shelby turns to Quinn.

"Her protocol. No allergic anaphylactic or histamine responses" Quinn tells her.

"Her last round?"

"B.T, P.T.T, B.I.N.R platelet counts were all stable even her H.N.H were stable."

"What the hell went wrong? Let's move people" Corcoran orders.

"I popped a glove" Quinn blurts out.

"What?"

"In surgery, when I was holding her heart. I popped a glove with my fingernail. I think I may have nicked her heart" Quinn confesses.

"Lets go people" Shelby shouts while giving Quinn a stern look.

Watching his wife being rolled away Mr Jackson looks on after hearing the entire confession.

* * *

Down in the OR Shelby is deep in Mrs Jackson's surgery.

"You had every opportunity to speak up before I closed her chest. Every opportunity. Suction"

"Im sorry" Quinn whispers back.

"And then you go to confess in front of the patients husband? You don't even know if you were the cause. You have no idea."

"Im sorry" Quinn repeats again.

"There. Over here" Shelby motions for Quinn to come over to her. "Look at the wall rapture. That's a hell of a lot more than a finger nail. Her ventricular wall was weak" Shelby concludes.

"I just had a conversation with Mr Jackson. I want copies of his wife's chart in my office by five. Tomorrow morning the two of you are going to meet with me and legal and you better be damn well able to explain to me what the hell happened" Sue shouts as she walks in the OR room.

"You're going to go back and talk to the husband. Review the history. Apologize. Your ass is on the line here Fabray." Shelby tells her.

* * *

"You got called into the Sue's office tomorrow?" Sam asks worriedly.

Sam, Quinn and Mercedes are sat in the deserted hallway. After the morning Quinn just had she's needs to be around people she trusts.

"Tomorrow morning. I could get kicked out of the program. I could right?" She turns to them.

"You're not going to get kicked out of the program" Sam reassures her.

"Mr Jackson is probably just going to sue" Mercedes tells her.

"He's not going to sue and you're not going to get kicked out of the program" Sam insists.

"What the hell were you thinking Q? Telling Shelby? That was stupid" Mercedes says.

"I told her not too"

_Beep beep beep beep_

Quinn's pager goes off.

"I gotta go"

* * *

"Mr Jackson?" Quinn slowly approaches Mr Jackson who is stood outside the hospital talking on the phone. He turns around hearing a voice call his name to see Quinn waiting. As he sees her he hangs up the face and turns to face her fully.

"I know you're frustrated and angry but I need, we need some more information about your wife. The walls of her heart are abnormally thin…."

"Don't you blame this on my wife. I heard from your very mouth what happened.."

"But we can't treat her.."

"She was in the best shape of her life. You ask a cardiologist. She had lost 100 pounds. Don't you dare try to hang this on her" Mr Jackson raises his voice.

"Mr Jackson please"

"Were don't talking." He says as he walks back inside the hospital.

* * *

"You paged me?" Sam says as he walks up to Rachel.

"Yeah, Im being pulled into an emergency surgery. Do you think you could get home to sign for the beer?" she asks.

"Have you told Quinn how big the party is gonna be?"

"I'll go and tell her now" She tells him.

"You can't she left already" Mercedes says as she over hears the conversation between the two.

"What? Why? Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She said something about a meeting with a lawyer to properly sign for her dads house" Mercedes shrugs.

"You don't think she will be mad do you?" Rachel worries.

"I want you to make it very clear to her that I had nothing to do with this" Sam says as he walks off leaving a worried looking Rachel and Mercedes who holds a 'not my problem' look on her face.

* * *

It's around 8pm when Quinn gets home. She looks around her as she cant believe what she I seeing. People every where. Loud music that can be heard from the end of the street. Quinn just thought some college kids were just partying when she was driving through to get home, she didn't realise that she would be coming home to a house full of 50 drunk doctors.

"Rachel im gonna kill you" Quinn says to herself. She takes the steps forward so that she reaches her front door. She slowly opens it preparing herself for what she is going to see.

Cups and bottles everywhere, as Quinn looks around she sees people she doesn't even recognise. She's even pretty sure she past three half naked people as she walked through the living room.

"Sam!" she shouts as she see's him "Where is Rachel!?"

"She didn't clear it with you?"

"This was supposed to be a meet the boyfriend get together thing"

"I.. I.. Rachel has a lot of friends" he stutters.

"Rachel doesn't know this many people!"

"You want me to kick everyone out?" he drunkenly shouts. "I will kick everyone out"

Quinn wants to say yes but then she looks around at all the drunk people in her house. All these people having fun so she decides it's time for her to start having some fun too.

"Screw it!" Quinn takes the bottle of tequila from Sam's hands and takes a large gulp. "Do you know where Santana is?"

"Last time I saw her she was heading to the kitchen to get a drink, Why?" Sam wonders.

"Im about to become stress free" Quinn says as she walks off towards the kitchen, leaving Sam staring at her from behind.

When Quinn walks into the kitchen she does like Sam said find Santana alone in their pouring herself a drink.

"I've been looking for you" Quinn husks causing Santana to turn around.

"For me? Wow, I feel honoured" Santana jokes.

Quinn nods as she slowly moves in towards Santana, pressing her body up against hers so that there is little space in between.

"Santana. I want it"

"Want what?" Santana says, her breath hitching as she feels Quinn's body pressed against her own.

"My prize" Quinn whispers into Santana's ear.

"Are you sure?" Santana replies shocked.

Quinn doesn't reply. Instead she leans in all the way and connects her lips to Santana's in a heated kiss.

"Very" She whispers into Santana's lips. Santana only attaches their lips again in a passionate long kiss.

"Wait" Santana leans back. "Why now?"

"I could be getting sued tomorrow or kicked out of the program. To deal with this I need sex. Now are coming?" Quinn says as she makes her way out of the room.

Santana doesn't need to be asked twice, she follows Quinn closely behind. Dodging all the bodies on the stairs and in the hallway until they reach Quinn's room.

As soon as the door is shut Santana slam's herself and Quinn's body against the door where she leans in and massaged Quinn's lips with her own.

Santana slowly moved her hands to Quinn's waist, moving them up towards her breasts, cupping them perfectly. In response Quinn releases a moan into Santana's mouth, moving her hands from her side and clutching tight onto the brunette's hair.

"Bed" Quinn moans.

Santana hears her and walks backwards with Quinn's body still pressed up against her own unitl the back of her knees hit the bottom of the bed. Quinn pushes Santana's body back so that she Is lying on the bed and quickly straddles her.

As Quinn leans up and detaches her mouth from Santana's and reaches down to lift her shirt over her head and then behind her back to undo her bra clasp. Santana can only watch in awe. The blonde has a killer body and Santana just wants her tongue all over it. When Quinn gets rid of her bra Santana leans up keeping her eye contact with Quinn until she's attaching her mouth onto Quinn's breast.

"Mmm Santana" Quinn moans as she places her arms around Santana neck and leans into her touch. Santana quickly takes one of the hardened nipples in front of her into her mouth while rolling the other with her hand resulting in Quinn tightening her grip on the Latina.

"Santana" Quinn gasps as Santana pulls her in tighter.

"What?"

"Take off your clothes"

Santana smirks as she feels Quinn tug on the bottom of her top which she gladly lets her remove. She then reaches behind her back and undo her own bra and throws in away in a random direction.

Both she and Quinn gasp when they feel the others skin on theirs. Quinn pushes Santana down so that she is lying on her back, with Quinn on top of her. Santana smirks as Quinn runs her hands up and down the brunette's body, palming Santana's left breast in her hand and running her tongue over the other.

Santana quickly reverses positions so that it's her on top of Quinn. She runs her mouth down from Quinn, to her neck and then down to her stomach where she proceeds to take off Quinn's pants and panties in one Quick motion. She quickly stands up off Quinn so that she can remove her own jeans and panties and then climbs back on top of Quinn where there full naked bodies lie on each other's. Santana moves her lips back to Quinn where there tongue's mix together.

Quinn lets out a strangled moan when she feels Santana's fingers trail from the top of her body to their desired destination where she makes small tight circles making Quinn arch her body into Santana, begging for more.

"Santana please" Quinn begs as Santana places kisses along the column of Quinn's neck.

"What do you need Quinn?" Santana says as she lifts her head up to make eye contact with Quinn. She wants to hear her say it.

"You, I need you. Please"

Instead of giving Quinn what she needs she carries on playing with Quinn's clit and makes sure she keeps out of her throbbing zone where she knows Quinn needs her.

"I want you to say it" Santana tells her.

"Fuck me, Santana"

Santana smirks down at Quinn before fierce fully attacking her lips with her own again and she inserts two fingers into Quinn.

Quinn arches her body up into Santana and release the loudest moan she ever has as Santana starts thrusting into her. Quinn moves one arm around Santana's neck as she digs her finger nails into Santana's back. While her other hand moves down in between her and Santana's bodies to Santana's heat.

When she gets to where Santana wants her the most, she cups her instantly causing Santana to gasp into her neck.

"You're so wet" Quinn whispers in Santana's ear in a husky voice.

"You're not too dry yourself there babe" Santana jokes back and she keeps on thrusting. Quinn knows she's close and by the moans she is releasing in Santana's ear she knows it too. But she stops herself. She want Santana to come with her, she enters two fingers into the Latina who halts her movements above as Quinn starts pushing into her. Santana quickly regains pace and carries on. She can feel Quinn walls clench around her fingers.

"Im gonna, im gonna co… SANTANA!" Quinn screams and she comes. Santana not stopping her movements until Quinn comes down from her high.

As Quinn regains herself she continues thrusting into Santana so that she can come with her, or well just after.

"Come for me San" As Quinn whispers in close to Santana's ear Santana loses it. She let's go and releases herself. Her screams are muffled by her burying her face into Quinn's neck.

As Santana comes down she places kisses over Quinn's neck until she rolls of Quinn panting.

"Well that was fun" Santana grins.

"Definitely a good prize" Quinn returns Santana's grin.

"So now that established that im great in bed, is this going to be a regular thing or?" Santana leans on her side to face Quinn.

"Okay" Quinn says after thinking about it for a good minute. Santana smiles at her in achievement.

"Friends with benefits?"

"Friends with benefits" Quinn confirms.

"Well then, how about we initiate this the right way" Santana winks.

"And how do we do that?"

"With you screaming my name all over again" Santana smirks as she starts placing kissing all over Quinn's neck.

"Oh God" Quinn laughs.

"I prefer Santana"

"Just get on with it" Quinn says smiling at her.

"That's not the nice way to ask me to give you multiple mind blowing orgasms"

"Do you really want me to bed?"

"That would be nice" Santana replies as she rolls back on top of Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes knowing that she's going to have to do this. "Oh please Santana, Fuck me so hard till I come so hard calling out your name"

"All you had to do was ask babe" Santana moves her hand back down Quinn's body. Quinn gasps as Santana finds that specific spot.

"Oh, fuck"

* * *

"Oh Quinn there you are" Sam says as he runs up to Quinn who is walking down the stairs with Santana following behind her.

"Um I thought I should tell you. Im pretty sure I heard someone having sex in your room, just saying because I don't know if you wanted people to go in there and well to definitely not to do that"

Santana can only smirk in response to hearing Sam's words.

"Are you sure. You probably just miss heard" Quinn tells him nervously as she obviously doesn't want them to know that it was her in there with Santana.

"Girl, with those moans that we heard the girl in there was definitely having the time of her life" Mercedes says as she walks up to them.

Quinn can only imagine what Santana's face is like now. She can picture the smug look on her face.

"Are you okay Quinn you're blushing?" Sam asks, oblivious to put all of the pieces together.

"Um yeah it's just hot in here I guess. Im gonna go and get a drink" She quickly walks off in the direction of the kitchen. When she gets there she grab the large bottle of tequila that is on the side, not caring about who's it is she grab it and takes a big swig. Quinn decides that this bottle is her best friend for the night.

"Who knew you were such a screamer huh?" Santana comes walking into the kitchen wearing a smug look on her face as Quinn predicted.

"You're loving this aren't you" Quinn says.

Santana can only grin because it's hard not to love this moment.

* * *

Hours later Quinn finds herself extremely drunk and somehow playing cards with Puck, Mercedes, Santana and Sam.

"Why did we have to be surgeons anyway?" Quinn drunkenly puts out to the group.

"Surgery is very serious business" Sam says. "Full house!"

Quinn can't control her laughter. Neither can any of them. At least they are all happy drunks.

"Royal flush. Get naked, bitch" Quinn turns to Santana who proceeds to take her top off.

"Hot" Puck refers to Santana body.

"Sexy" Quinn joins in rewarding in a wink from Santana.

As Quinn takes another swig from the almost empty bottle of tequila Mercedes quickly grabs it from her.

"Give me that, you're drunk"

"Im not on call. Im in my own house so I'll get drunk if I want to" Quinn snatches the bottle back and finishes it off.

"Hey um" a tall brunette guy walks in. "Is Rachel here?"

"you must be Brody" Santana says first. "you know Rachel didn't say that you look like a donkey. No the hobbit isn't here, she's at the hospital probably to avoid the bad sex with you"

"Rachel didn't say there would be a party" he says confused.

"And that pisses us both off" Quinn adds.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Don't know but we do need more ice and liquor" Quinn tells him.

"Im serious" he says back.

"So are we. Look" Quinn points to her empty bottle. "Empty" to this the group can't keep their laughter in anymore.

When they stop laughing they notice that Brody has left.

"Bye then" Quinn waves.

* * *

"So when is your meeting with the chief?" Sam asks.

It's now morning, everyone has now left leaving just Quinn, Sam and Puck sitting in the same place as last night, clearly who have not moved from their position.

"In an hour"

"Holy mother of destruction" Rachel gasps as she walks in the front door to see the house in pieces.

"You missed doctor palooza" Quinn tells her in a croaky voice clearly signalling that she's hungover.

"Apparently you didn't" Rachel says back.

"I should probably never speak to you again" Quinn says to her.

"Im so sorry Quinn. I had no idea it was going to go so…"

"It's okay. Really. I don't care. What would I be doing anyway?" Quinn shrugs.

"Preparing for your career altering meeting?" Puck suggests to which Quinn gives him a look. "sorry"

"I just don't get it, that heart wall shouldn't have torn" Quinn says to herself.

"Anything about the patients history?" Rachel asks as she picks up a open beer from the table and starts to drink it.

"Husband says she was in the best shape of her life. she lost 100 pounds last year"

"100 pounds. How's her muscle mass?" Rachel asks.

"Do you even know who's that was?" Puck asks Rachel who is still drinking from the beer.

"I was hoping it was yours"

"No" Puck grimaces to which Rachel just shrugs obviously not caring and carries on drinking it anyway.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Mercedes asks the interns who are standing outside of Quinn's meeting waiting for her to come out.

"50 says Quinn gets kicked out on her ass and Shelby walks away clean" Rachel mentions.

"Please be nice to her" Sam says.

"Don't worry Sam your girlfriend will be fine" Puck jokes.

"She's not my girlfriend" Sam nervously responds.

"No but you want her to be" Puck adds.

* * *

"So I have done a lot of research on this and Dr Corcoran has been kind enough to help me and I understand my responsibility and what I've done wrong here. However I do think the patients history is significant in this case. She still weighs 200 pounds, which is why no one even noticed it but with that kind of weight drop it doesn't matter how much you weigh, technically you're anorexic." Quinn says to Dr Sylvester.

"So along with all that fat she was losing heart muscle" Shelby adds.

"That certainly could be a reason for a small poke to become a large tear" Sue finishes.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the small poke wasn't reported by Dr Fabray at the time of the occurrence" the lawyer argues back, not wanting to settle this.

"And if I could change that" Quinn says.

"You can't, but you've left yourself and the hospital to a tremendous amount of liability"

"No" Shelby argues. "Not if the patients weight loss caused the problem"

"Im sorry. I have no choice here. Dr Fabray made a huge mistake here"

"And she reported it" Shelby continues to fight for her.

"Too late" The lawyer won't give up "And in front of the patients husband"

"But she reported it. She spoke up. Five years ago as a CT fellow, I had a nagging feeling that I didn't check the body cavity of a lung patient so closely enough before I closed. And yesterday you and Dr Holiday pulled a towel out of that patient. Why didn't I report it at the time? Maybe I was afraid that I would be called into a meeting where some hospital lawyer's fear of liability could end my career. Even great surgeons make mistakes and when we do we've got to have a chance to be able to speak up without fear of retribution or everyone suffers. Dr Fabray spoke up"

* * *

Half an hour later Quinn is walking out of the meeting, she walks straight up to Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Sam and Santana who are waiting for her to hear the news.

"Shelby saved my ass in there" She sighs with relief.

"So you're not fired?" Sam asks.

"One month probation"

"Okay, that's good"

They all exchange a few more words until the interns leave. Leaving Santana and Quinn alone together.

"So, you're safe" Santana says.

"I am safe" Quinn confirms.

"Wanna go celebrate?" Santana smirks.

"Lead the way"


	5. Chapter 5

**_As always please let me know what you think. I love seeing what you guys have to say! _**

"Oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop" Quinn moaned into Santana's ear as Santana quickened up her pace into Quinn.

"Im so close" Quinn panted.

"Let go Q" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear. It wasn't long until Quinn started to tighten around her fingers as she was sent over the edge.

Quinn couldn't contain he screams as she came. Santana was still pumping into her, giving her the best orgasm of her life. Santana even tried to muffle Quinn's sounds by kissing her but the moans were still loud enough to be heard.

* * *

"How long is this going to go on?" Rachel huffs to Puck as they stand in the kitchen eating breakfast before they head over to the hospital.

"At least she's getting some" Puck shrugs. "I haven't had any in a week which in my world is too long"

"With who though? I don't understand how we don't know who it is? I mean we live together, were always here when she is. How haven't we seen someone walk through the front door or leave?" Rachel rants to Puck.

"Maybe she just doesn't want us to find out?" He suggests to which Rachel dismisses. Puck knows that she's not going to give up until she finds out her desired piece of information.

"Do you think it's someone from the hospital?" Rachel asks as she ignores what Puck just said.

"_Ohhh My Goddddd, mmmmmh" _a loud moan is released coming from upstairs.

"Damn, whoever is up there with her really knows what they're doing" Puck says

"My God does it ever stop" Sam complains as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey isn't it your day off?" Puck asks him. "Why of you up?"

"Do you really think I can sleep with that going on" He points up to the ceiling, referring to the animalistic noises coming from upstairs.

"Aw Sam, don't look so sad" Rachel rubs him on the back as she can see in his face he is hurt from the fact Quinn is seeing someone. "I know you like her" She gives him a sad smile.

"Do we know who is it yet?" He asks.

"Nope. But I am not leaving the house until I see the person who is obviously giving Quinn the time of her life. I will sit here all day if I have to" Rachel stubbornly takes a seat on a stool as she crosses her arms.

"You do know we have rounds at 7 right?" Puck informs her.

"I am very aware of that Noah but I need to know" Rachel stresses. "Having to know everything is a Berry obsession that has unfortunately been passed on from my relatives and ancestors down to me. Blame them"

"Okay then.." Puck says.

"Good morning everybody" A very happy looking Quinn walks into the kitchen. Making her way past Puck, Rachel and Sam who blankly stare at her and proceeding to the coffee maker.

"Oh I bet you did" Puck mumbles.

"Who is it Quinn?" an un-patient Rachel blurts out.

"Who's what?" Quinn turns around to face her.

"Don't play dumb Q, who's the person that's making you scream so loud that it's sounds like you're in a porn movie" Puck straight up tells her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Quinn quickly turns around back to the coffee maker to try and avoid letting them see the blush that has arrived on her face.

"Quinn, we've heard you every night for the past week. You can't deny that you're not getting laid" Puck says to her again.

"Okay fine. So im having sex. Big deal" Quinn gives in.

"Who is it then?" Rachel asks again with no hesitation.

"That is none of your business" Quinn shakes her head.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me I will just go find out for myself" Rachel says as she starts to make her way off her seat and out of the kitchen until she hears the front door slam shut, signalling she has just missed Santana walk out.

"Dammit!" she hisses to herself to which Quinn smirks.

* * *

"Quinn, come on!" Rachel whines.

Rachel hasn't stopped begging Quinn to tell her who the mystery person is. They're all now in the locker room getting ready for the day.

"No" Quinn almost wants to tell her just so that she will stop pestering her. But she doesn't want them to know it's Santana who she is sleeping with or she will never hear the end it.

"Please. I won't tell the others. I will keep it to myself"

"Yeah right. Rachel you're such a gossip"

"I am not" Rachel puts her hand on her chest to act like she's offended when deep down she knows it's true. What can she say, it's the Berry gene.

"I swear on Barbra Streisand's life that I will not say a word of this to any living soul" Rachel promises. Quinn can only give her a look as she knows Rachel will regret saying those words.

"Okay no, I can't do that. Not my Barbra. But I still won't say a word" she insists.

"No Rachel, just let it go" Quinn's starting to get annoyed now and she can see herself hitting the small brunette if she doesn't stop.

"Pleeeeasseeee" Rachel begs.

"What's going on?" Santana interrupts them as she sees that Rachel was almost about to get on her hands and knees.

Quinn and Rachel turn to look at her.

"Quinn won't tell me who she's sleeping with?" Rachel blurts out.

"You're getting some Fabray? Who would have thought" Santana smirks out.

"You should hear them Santana. With the way Quinn is screaming this person has to be some sort of sex God" Rachel tells her.

Santana cant help the grin that arrives on her face after hearing this information. I mean she has just been called a sex God, she needs to bask in this glory for a little while.

"Rachel" Quinn hisses. She didn't particularly want Santana to know that even if it was her that was being referred to.

"Oh really?" Santana smirks. This is a great moment for her.

"Yeah. I swear to God it's like im hearing a porn film" Rachel insists, although from this she receives a good death glare from Quinn.

"Okay, I think we've had enough talking now" Quinn tries to shift the topic.

So who is it Fabray? The one that makes you scream like no other" Santana asks in a knowing way.

"None of your business Santana"

"Oh come on, you're gonna leave me and Berry here hanging?"

Before Quinn can reply she is stopped by Dr Holiday walking into the locker room.

"Alright. Mercedes your with Dr Rhodes, Puck you're on labs, Rachel you're with Dr Schuester and Quinn and Santana I need you down in the pit doing sutures. Okay people, let's go" She instructs signalling the interns to get on their way.

"This isn't over Quinn" Rachel tells her on her way out causing Quinn to roll her eyes, now she is in a bad mood and is pretty certain that anyone who crosses her today will not get a good deal out of it.

"You know, I've been called many things in my life, mainly 'bitch' but I've never been called a sex god. This really is a big achievement" Santana smirks at her.

"I never actually called you that. You're not _that_ good" Quinn insists.

"Oh really because from the moans you were releasing in my ear this morning makes me think differently. '_Oh Santana, Mmmh, don't stop, don't stop'" _Santana mimics to Quinn.

As Santana can see from Quinn's facial expression. She's not too happy.

"You know you can really be an ass sometimes Santana" Quinn says as she makes her way past Santana to walk out of the locker room.

* * *

"Okay, so are you gonna tell me why you walked off like that?" Santana says as she walks up to Quinn in the pit. She doesn't care that Quinn is with a patient, she wants to know what she did wrong.

"Because you were being an immature asshole" Quinn retorts.

"What did I do?" Santana asks confused.

"I shouldn't have to explain to you. Now will you go away because im working" Quinn says.

"Um no because were both stuck down here today" Santana tells her.

"Well how about you stick to that side and I will stick to this one" Quinn says as she turns her back on Santana and starts to pay attention to her patient.

"Hello ma'am. Im here to stitch you up okay?" the patient nods.

"Look you're clearly pissed right now, so im going to leave you alone but can we at least talk about this later?" Santana asks her.

"Fine" Quinn sighs as she watches Santana walk away. She didn't want to snap at her, everything was just building up inside her from this morning she had to release her frustration on someone.

"Sorry about that" Quinn tells her patients.

"Oh don't worry about it. You're girlfriend seems not too happy though, I don't mind waiting if you want to talk" the elderly woman insists.

"She's not my girlfriend" Quinn stutters out nervously.

"Honey, by the way she's looking at you right now makes me think she wants to be"

As Quinn takes this information in she turns around to like the woman said, Santana staring at her. Her brown eyes staring straight into Quinn hazel ones.

* * *

Around 1pm Quinn stops suturing to go and have lunch as her fingers are starting to feel numb. As she gets to the cafeteria she sees that all of the other interns are already there sitting down eating. She gets her food and joins them as she sits in the chair opposite Santana.

"So Quinn, these guys tell you're a porn star in the making" Mercedes jokes. "Who's the lucky person that's keeping you up all these nights?"

"Are we really still talking about this?" Quinn sighs.

"Come on Q, you can't expect us to leave it alone" Puck says.

"Look, she doesn't want to talk about it. So let's just all fucking let it go" Santana orders the group, even she has had enough of them talking about it. Plus after what happened this morning she doesn't want to carry on being in Quinn's bad books so anything she can do to help the situation the better.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Puck jokes.

"Nothing. Lets just let it go. She obviously doesn't want you to know or she would have told you who it was so just leave her alone for fucks sake."

"Thank you Santana" Quinn says to her in a soft voice.

"No problem" Santana says back.

* * *

After the lunch incident Quinn wanted to get away from the others so she decided on doing paper work in a quiet area of the hospital.

"So lunch was interesting" Quinn hears Mercedes voice. She looks up to see her standing there.

"Yup" Quinn simply replies, not wanting to get into this again. It's her life, she's allowed to have her own damn privacy.

"Any idea why Santana flipped like that?" Mercedes asks.

"Nope"

"Oh come on Quinn. I know you're sleeping with Santana"

Quinn removes her eyes from her files as she hears Mercedes accusation.

"What? I am not sleeping with Santana" Quinn tries to tell her in a firm voice but she knows she isn't fooling anyone.

"Don't think you can fool me Q. it's painfully obvious when all you two do is stare at each other and have lingering touches which are longer than the average one. Plus I saw you two enter an on call room together yesterday so then there's that too"

"Fine, it's Santana. Are you happy now?"

"It doesn't matter if im happy Quinn, it matters if you are though. Are you? Are you happy with her?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Quinn insists.

"What so you're just sleeping together?"

Quinn nods in return to her question.

"We don't like each other like that" Quinn knows she's lying. "It's purely physical between us"

"So you're friends with benefits?" Mercedes asks her.

"Pretty much"

"Just be careful Q. I don't want to see you get hurt"

"I won't" Quinn says. "Plus Im pretty sure it might be over now anymore"

"Why?"

"I snapped at her. A small, tiny part of it was because she was teasing me for what everyone was saying, another part was everyone asking me loads of questions this morning, especially Rachel who would just not give up. Plus I guess I kind of acted that way towards her so that people wouldn't think it was her who I was sleeping with"

"Q im gonna be real with you here because you're my closest friend here, but that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. If you like Santana then go for it. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, if you want to date her then date her, if you want to sleep with her sleep with her. It's up to you, no one else, who cares what they think." Mercedes tells her.

"You're right" Quinn realises. "You're totally right. Im gonna go find her. Thank you cedes" Quinn smiles at her as she walks off to go and sort things out with Santana.

_Damn, im a good pep talker. _Mercedes thinks as she watches Quinn walk away.

* * *

"Hey, can we talk" Quinn approaches Santana who is stood at the nurses' station looking over her charts.

"Are we actually going to talk or are you just gonna snap at me again?"

"Talk"

"Alright" Santana gives in as she follows Quinn who leads them into an on call room so they can talk privately.

"Look im sorry about this morning when I snapped at you and stormed off. I was getting really annoyed with Rachel who would just not give up asking me who it was so I guess I just took my frustration out on you."

"It's okay Q" Santana quickly responses.

"Really?" Quinn asks stunned.

"Really. I get it. Berry makes me want to cut my own ears off just so I wouldn't have to hear her annoying voice something. Last week I was in surgery and I was holding a scalpel in my hand and Rachel was there, she just would not stop talking about her dancer boyfriend who lives in New York. At that moment I was contemplating stabbing myself with scalpel. So I get it. And I also get that you're scared. And that's okay too"

"What?"

"You're scared of what they might think if they found out about us" Santana tells her. She's right, Quinn knows she's right.

"You're right. I was scared. But now im not, I'll tell them that it's you" Quinn says.

"Look Q, if you want to tell them that's fine, I really couldn't care less, it's up to you when the times right. But I can tell you don't want to have to deal with their bullshit right now and you know there will be bullshit when the hobbit finds out because she will probably go bat shit crazy on us. So for now, let's just keep this between us. Plus sneaking around it totally hot" Santana winks.

"Thank god" Quinn sighs with release. "I really didn't want to have that conversation with them right now."

"Exactly. Now since we're already in here, what do you say about putting this room into proper use and getting some more of your frustration out" Santana suggests as she moves closer to Quinn.

Quinn returns in leaning into Santana and connecting their lips together.

* * *

"Hey Rachel!" Puck shouts. "Im heading home now, do you want a lift back?" He asks.

"No im on call tonight so im just gonna go get a nap in before I start my shift" she tells him.

"All right. Well I'll see you later then" he says.

"Bye"

Rachel walks off making her way to an on call room. Finding the first one she quietly opens the door and switches on the light.

"OH MY GOD" Rachel screams as she sees the two naked bodies on top of another. "Quinn? Santana?!"

"Oh shit" Santana says into Quinn's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

"For fucks sake Berry would you stop staring and I don't know how about you close the fucking door?!" Santana says to Rachel whose mouth is wide open in shock, as she lies on top of Quinn. Luckily they're both half under the covers so they're at least covered a little.

As Rachel gets herself over the shock of seeing Quinn and Santana in bed together she takes a step back and turns to close the door.

"I can't believe it's Santana who you're sleeping with" Rachel says to Quinn.

"Okay, if we're going to have this conversation I need to put some clothes on. Rachel go to the cafeteria we'll meet you there" Quinn tells her from underneath Santana.

As soon as Rachel leaves Santana gets up off Quinn and proceeds to put her scrubs back on as Quinn does the same.

"Well that couldn't of happened at a worse time" Quinn announces.

"Yeah I know. I mean I totally wasn't finished yet" Santana jokes out.

"It's not funny Santana. Rachel literally caught us in the sack"

True, that sucked. But Q did you see the look on her face, it was priceless" Santana can't help but laugh as she is reminded of the look on Rachel's face as she walked in the room to see Santana and Quinn going at it.

"Come on, let's go" Quinn says as she grabs Santana's arm to lead their way out of the on call room and towards the cafeteria to where Rachel is waiting. When they get their they both walk over to Rachel who still has the same shocked look on her face as before. They go over to her table and take a seat.

"Okay, let's get this over with. Spit it out Rachel"

"Honestly. Im kind of lost for words at what to say right now" Rachel says.

"Well that's a first" Santana mumbles.

"So it was you all along?" Rachel asks Santana.

"Yes" Santana confirms.

"Wow. You must be some sort of goddess in bed"

Rachel's words cause Santana release a huge grin. Santana knows she won't get tired of hearing that.

"Well I haven't gotten any complaint, right Q" Santana nudges Quinn.

"Oh God" Quinn places her palm onto her head. This is torture for her and quite humiliating.

"Are you two dating?" Rachel asks.

"Um no, definitely not dating" She quickly replies.

"Hey!" Santana complains. "You didn't have to sound so assertive. What's wrong with dating me?"

"You want to date?"

"Well no but you didn't have to sound like you'd be so against dating me"

"Are we really having this conversation now" Quinn signals to Rachel sitting there looking amused at the girls' conversation.

"So if you're not dating, then you're what? Friends with benefits?"

"Yeah" Quinn confirms.

"And that works for you both?"

"It does"

"Okay then" Rachel says but she doesn't sound so convinced which both Quinn and Santana can see.

"Okay Berry. The look on your face right now tells me you have something else to say. So right now im going to give you a free pass to say whatever you need to, you have two minutes. Use them wisely." Santana tells her.

"I just don't think that friends with benefits usually works out. In the end someone manages to get hurt. How are you sure you're not going to hurt each other?"

"Neither of us is going to do something that will hurt the other" Santana states.

"But what if you catch feelings?"

"We won't." Quinn tells her. "It's purely physical between us" Quinn says as Santana nods her head in conformation.

"Are you going to tell the others as well?"

"Jesus Christ, it's like playing 20 questions" Santana moans.

"Well I don't see any point in hiding it now you know" Quinn says.

"Why me?" Rachel asks confused.

"Because you have a big mouth Berry. Not as big as trouty's, no one's is that big, but hell you're is still big. You can't keep a secret" Santana tells her.

_Beep beep beep beep_

Rachel's pager goes off before she can ask them anymore questions. Quinn and Santana are both relieved that Rachel can't asks them anymore awkward questions which they don't particularly don't want to answer.

"Oh crap, I gotta go" Rachel leaves them and runs off out of the cafeteria to her waiting patient leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"Well that went well, I guess" Quinn says.

"I guess she didn't totally freak out"

"So are we going to go and tell the others?" Quinn asks.

"It's up to you Q"

"May as well. Are you coming?"

"Do you want me too?" Santana asks her.

"Well we could always finish what we started in the on call room later" Quinn suggests. By saying this she knows Santana will come.

"Then im definitely in" Santana smirks. "I'll follow you on my bike"

* * *

Back at the house, Puck and Sam are in the kitchen. Puck can't help but notice that Sam is cooking Quinn's favourite meal.

"Dude, wouldn't it be easier to just ask her out?" Puck says to him.

"What? Im not interested in her like that anymore" Sam tries to tell him firmly but Puck doesn't believe him.

"You're making chicken parmesan which we both know is Q's favourite meal"

"I… I did not know that" Sam replies nervously.

"Yes you did. Just tell her." Puck tries to encourage him. "Oh I hear her car… now's your time to shine Sammy boy"

As the door opens both Puck and Sam hear laughing. Entering the kitchen is Quinn and Santana. Santana hands are around Quinn's waist and her mouth is currently attached to Quinn's neck, both of them not realising Sam and Puck are watching them. As Quinn looks up she sees both Sam's and Puck's mouth's wide open staring at them.

"Oh hey" Quinn says. "Santana stop" Quinn giggles out. Santana soon stops her attack on Quinn's neck to look up to Sam and Puck.

"So, what are you cooking?" Quinn asks.

"Um, chicken parmesan" Sam stutters out. He still can't believe what he's just witnessed.

"Oooh that's my favourite. Maybe save me some?" Quinn says.

"You're not eating now?"

"Um no, were um, gonna go upstairs" Quinn replies.

"Oh"

As Quinn turns around to face Santana, she makes her way out the door with Santana following. Santana can't help but give Sam and Puck a playful grin as she leaves to follow Quinn. As soon as she catches up to Quinn she quickly re-attaches her mouth to Quinn's neck again causing Quinn to giggle loudly.

"Santana! Santana is the person who she is with every night?!" Sam questions to Puck.

"That's so hot" Puck blurts out, thinking about the two girls together upstairs.

"How the hell did that even happen?"

* * *

"Well I suppose it's going to be easier for us now that they all know" Santana says to Quinn. They just finished their round.. They don't even know, they lost count after four.

"Yeah I guess" Quinn agrees with her.

"At least this way I don't have to get up at a ridiculous hour just so they don't see me leaving"

"We can be as loud as we want to now" Quinn playfully grins at Santana.

"Babe I think you've got that one covered for the both of us" Santana smirks.

"I am not that loud"

"Oh really? Well it looks like im going to have to test that theory" Santana says as she rolls on top of Quinn and leans down to capture her lips.

* * *

"Hey guys" Quinn says as she and Santana walk over to Puck and Sam who are in the living room watching TV.

"I thought you two would be passed out by now" Puck tells them.

"Why?"

"Because you've been going at it for about two hours now" Puck informs them causing Quinn to blush and Santana to proudly smirk.

"Anyway, is there any food left?" Santana changes the subject.

"Haven't you had enough to eat already?" Puck jokes to her; he's having too much fun with this.

"Oh I definitely have" Santana mumbles causing Quinn to softly hit her on the shoulder.

Hearing this conversation causes Sam to stand up and walk off towards the kitchen. The other three are left standing and sitting their confused as to why he walked off. Puck starts to make his way off the couch to follow Sam to try and calm him down but Quinn stops him.

"I'll go" She says to him. "And I will get some food for us too" She says to Santana.

As Quinn walks off Santana takes a seat on the couch.

"Looks like you really pissed him off" Puck tells her.

Santana only shrugs in response not really caring. "Oh please. He's just upset that I got to Q before he did"

"Speaking of which, how is it? The sex?"

"Fucking awesome" Santana grins out.

"Damn, that is so hot. Mind if I watch next time?"

"You really need to get laid Puckerman" Santana tells him but as she sees the look on his face she speaks before he can. "And before you ask, no a threesome is not on the cards"

Puck can only scowl in return.

In the kitchen Quinn walks up to Sam.

"Hey are you okay?" she asks him, concerned as to why he walked off.

"Yeah im fine" He replies, although Quinn isn't convinced.

"You sure?" Sam nods.

"So… you and Santana?"

"Yeah… well no, I mean, were not dating" Quinn assures him.

"You're not?" Sam asks confused.

"No. It's just sex"

"Uh, so you'd still be open to see other people" Sam asks her in hope she will say yes.

"Um, I guess. I don't know. Why?"

Hearing this causes Sam to immediately perk up as he thinks he still has a shot.

"Oh, no reason" Sam says as he tries to hide his smile.

"Ok then. Well im gonna get some food now" She tells him as she makes her way fast to the fridge.

"Alright well I'll be back in there" Sam says as he walks back to the living room.

Moment after Sam leaves Quinn feels arms wrap around her waist. She can immediately tell that they are Santana's so she turns around in the arms so that she is face to face with her.

"Hey, so what do you want to eat?" Quinn asks.

"Can I have you?" Santana asks her playfully.

"You just did 20 minutes ago" Quinn winks at her causing Santana to chuckle.

"I actually think im gonna go anyway" Santana announces.

"Oh really?" Santana nods.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Santana nods again.

They both walk to the front door. As Santana is about to leave Quinn stops her before she can step out of the door.

"Hey san"

"Yeah"

"This whole friends with benefits thing works for you right?" Quinn asks her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that everyone seems a bit sceptical when we say that all it is" Quinn tells her.

"Well as long as it works for us that's all that matters right?" Quinn nods.

"Alright then, I'll see you later" Santana says as she leans forward to give Quinn one last peck before she leaves.

* * *

"Lopez, Puckerman, Evans and Fabray you're in the clinic, patients are waiting. "Rachel, Mercedes you're with me today" Dr Holiday announces.

Quinn, Santana, Sam and Puck make their way down to the clinic where they'll be for the day.

* * *

"They're not even dating. Why are they acting all smitten?" Sam asks puck while looking at Quinn and Santana. Quinn is getting something off the shelves at the side while Santana is stood directly behind Quinn leaning her body into her while also grabbing something off the shelves. As Santana grabs the needles she whispers something into Quinn's ear before she leaves causing Quinn to giggle as Santana walks away.

"They're just having fun. You know you could have some fun too if you weren't pining over Q" Puck tells him.

"Im not pining over her" Sam quickly denies.

"Dude you totally are. Not that I know why, she said that they weren't even dating. Just ask her out for drinks later or something"

"I don't know…"

"Dude! Be a man for Gods sake. You can do this"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it" Sam gives in and starts making his way over to Quinn.

"Hey Q" he says to Quinn to which she turns around to face him.

"Hey Sam" she smiles at him.

"So um, I was thinking, if you'd um, I don't know want to go to Joe's later for a drink or something" Sam says nervously.

"Um yeah sure"

"Great" Sam smiles. "So, 8?"

"Yeah whatever" Quinn smiles at him and walks off to go and attend to her patients.

"So how'd it go?" Puck asks him as Sam walked back over.

"She said yes" Sam grins out.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I guess not"

"You want me to come with you tonight? In case you need a wing man to help you if you screw up?"

"No I think I'll be fine" Sam says.

"Who knows maybe she'll be ditching Santana soon and going for you"

"Hope so" Sam replies.

"Alright now stop day dreaming. Let's get back to work or Holiday will be on are asses"

* * *

"Ready for the big date?" Puck teases Sam as they get dressed into their normal clothes after a long day in the clinic.

"It's not a date" Sam tries to tell him but Puck doesn't believe it, especially after he knows that having a date with Quinn is all Sam wants.

"Yeah right. It's a date and you know it."

"Shut up"

"See, told you. Anyway im heading home. Try not to be too loud when you both come in" Puck winks at him as he leaves, leaving Sam to just shake his head. Although he knows that's what he wants.

* * *

At Joe's Sam is already sat at a table with a beer waiting for Quinn. he may have gotten there 20 minutes early as he didn't want to be late but he didn't want Quinn to know that. At 8:10 he sees Quinn walk through the door and walk up to the table he's on. As she gets to the table Sam stands up as she arrives.

"Hey" she says.

""Hey. Um can I get you anything to drink?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I'll have a gin and tonic"

"Coming right up" He says as he goes off towards the bar to get the drink. He comes back a few minutes later and hands Quinn her drink.

"Thanks" she takes a sip.

"So… How was your day?" Sam asks awkwardly.

"It was okay, you?"

"Same" Sam replies leaving the conversation into an awkward silence.

"So um Q there was actually a reason I asked you here tonight. I wanted to tell you that I really like y…"

"Hey" Quinn interrupts Sam. Looking right past him.

"Hey sorry im late" Santana says as she takes a seat next to Quinn.

"It's okay" Quinn smiles at her.

"Santana? What are you doing here" Sam asks not happy that she interrupted there date.

"Q invited me" Santana replies casually.

"Yeah I thought the more the merrier you know" Quinn adds on.

"Oh"

"Was that not alright?" Quinn asks seeing Sam's sudden change.

"No. No it's fine" Sam replies quickly but sadly.

"Good"

"Im gonna go and get a drink" Santana announces "You guys want anything?" Sam shakes his head.

"Surprise me" Quinn winks at her.

When Santana returns with the drink the conversation turns to normal. Normal being mainly Quinn and Santana talking with Sam just sat their speaking when he's spoken too.

After half an hour of drinking Santana turns to Quinn and leans in to whisper in her ear "Im bored of talking to trouty. Wanna go back to my place and do it in the shower?" Santana suggests as she places her hand on Quinn's thigh to which Quinn quickly nods in return.

Santana soon stands up and makes her way over to the bar so that she can settle her tab so they can leave.

"So were gonna go now. I had a nice time, we should all do it again sometime" Quinn politely tells him.

"What you're leaving" Sam asks disappointed. Quinn nods.

"Oh, well I'll just go and play my tab and I'll go back with you" He tells her as he stand up.

"Oh um. Im not going home, im going back to Santana's" Quinn awkwardly says.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll just see you later them"

"You ready?" Santana asks as she comes back.

"Yeah"

"Alright, let's go"

"Bye Sam" Quinn says to him as she and Santana make their way out of the bar.

* * *

Sam gets home half an hour later. He walks in and makes his way to the living room and quickly throws himself onto the couch and sighs.

"So I guess the date didn't go to well then" Puck says.

"Well if you call Santana turning up and Quinn paying all her attention to her all night and then leaving with her a successful date then yeah it was great"

Oh im sorry Sam I know how much you like her" Rachel soothes him.

"I just don't get it. What does Santana have that I don't?" he wonders.

"A vagina" Puck quickly responds. "Maybe Q's just all about the lady lovin' right now"

"But it's Santana though. She's rude, obnoxious, self-centred. How can Quinn like that?"

"She is really hot though" Puck adds.

"Not helping" puck shrugs.

"Maybe if I was more like Santana" Sam wonders.

"What are you gonna grow some boobs now" Puck jokes.

"No, I mean like I can be cocky, I can be rude too"

"Sam I don't think that's such a good idea" Rachel tells him.

"Trust me. it will work" He says confidently. "Im sure it will


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me know what you think of this one!**

"Mmhm" Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth as Santana lowered her body tightly on top of Quinn's. Quinn moved her hands from Santana's waist up to her head where she gripped on tight forcing the brunette closer. Santana slowly moved her hands up Quinn's body and landed them onto her breasts where she cupped them perfectly, she smiled into the heated kiss as Quinn released another moan as Santana squeezed and ran her thumb over her nipple.

"Jesus Christ! Is there any place you don't do it?" Rachel's loud voice interrupted them causing them both to separate their mouths from each other's to turn to look at a fed up Rachel staring at them as they lie on the couch.

"We haven't done it in your bed… yet" Santana teases her. Quinn giggles at this because she knows Santana would never have sex in Rachel's bed, she just likes to get a reaction out of her.

"Oh my God, please do not have sex in my bed! That is just a step too far, I mean you guys do it everywhere, I've caught you in the laundry room, the shower and you may think I didn't see you in the kitchen but unfortunately I did. Oh and I really hope you cleaned after yourselves because we have to cook food in their" Rachel rambles.

"Calm your tits Berry, I was just messing" Santana says just to stop Rachel from talking.

"Okay good. But seriously, this is a communal area. I wanted to come in here and relax but instead I find you two doing it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We weren't doing anything" Quinn innocently says.

"Oh really because by the looks on Santana's hands on your boobs it seems like you guys were about to get freaky" Rachel states.

Hearing this, Quinn looks down to her chest to indeed see Santana's hands still on her chest. Quinn quickly swats them away causing Santana to put her hands up in defence as she smirks at Quinn.

"We were just watching a movie" Santana says.

"Oh okay then, well you won't mind if I join you then" Rachel makes her way from the door towards the other couch and sits down.

Santana groans in response to Rachel joining them as she has been interrupted during a time she really didn't want to be. She moves her body off Quinn's and lies down next to her on the couch; Quinn quickly snuggles in closer to Santana burying her face into the crook on Santana's neck and her arm across Santana's stomach. Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's waist bringing her in closer and tighter so that they are pressed together as they continue to watch the movie.

"You know you two keep on insisting that all you are is friends with benefits but right now you look like a couple with the way you're cuddling." Rachel states as she looks over and Quinn and Santana's position on the couch. If anybody that didn't know them saw them know they would look like a couple who really loved each other.

"Friends cuddle" Quinn tells her as she moves in closer to Santana.

"Not like that they don't"

"Would it help if I was groping her ass?" Santana jokes. "Because then we could be friends who cuddle and then wither me getting all up on her would be the benefits part." Santana says as she moves her hands from Quinn's waist down to her ass where she squeezes it slightly causing Quinn to giggle into her neck.

"San"

"No Santana please do not… Oh and you've already done it"

"So, where's trouty and Puck tonight" Santana changes the subject.

"Um Sam and Puck are both on call tonight" Rachel tells them.

"Speaking of Sam, he's been acting really weird lately" Quinn informs Rachel and Santana.

"Why, what's he been doing?" Santana asks as she turns to head to face Quinn.

"I don't know, he just, it's like little things that he's been doing. He keeps calling me babe, which is strange. He's acting all cocky, it's just really weird" Quinn shrugs.

Rachel can't help but stay quiet at what Quinn is saying as she knows that it was Sam's plan to act this way to get Quinn to like him, but by the sound of things he is just pushing her further into Santana's arms.

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" Santana suggests.

"I'll think about it" Quinn chuckles as she knows Santana is joking.

"Well you just say the word"

"mmhmm" Quinn mumbles into Santana's neck as she places a lingering kiss on Santana's neck.

Santana turns her head to capture Quinn's lips with her own. The kiss soon becomes heated as Quinn moves her arms around Santana's neck to bring her in closer as they lean on their sides facing each other.

"Seriously?!" Rachel interrupts them once again. "Im trying to watch TV here and all I can hear is you two"

"Sorry Rach" Quinn apologises. "Let's go upstairs" Quinn says to Santana.

Santana moves off the couch and grabs Quinn's hand and starts to lead them both out of the room.

"Don't be too loud" Rachel shouts to them.

"Goodnight Rachel" Quinn calls back from the stairs.

* * *

"Hey how was your shift?" Rachel asks Sam and Puck who have just walked in the door from their shift.

"Eh, it was alright. Just glad to be home because I need sleep. Are you off soon?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, we should be going soon" Rachel tells him. "What about you Sam, how was your shift?"

"The same" he replies.

"Oh and Sam, I thought that you should know that Quinn can see that you're acting differently around her and it's kind of freaking her out" Rachel reluctantly tells him. It's better off that she knows so then he will probably stop making a fool out of himself, Rachel thinks.

"What? Did she say that?" he asks.

"More or less"

"Bro, I told you this wouldn't work out" Puck joins in.

"Oh crap, well I need to go explain my self then. I don't want her to think that im a freak" Sam rambles. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs"

Sam makes his way from the kitchen and starts moving off to head towards upstairs to go and speak to Quinn.

"Um Sam I don't think that is such a good idea" Rachel warns him.

"It will be fine" Sam ignores her and proceeds upstairs.

He gets to Quinn's room and opens to door, as he opens the door he really didn't want to see what was right in front of him. Right in front of him he sees a naked Quinn straddling a naked Santana.

"Oh… I…. Um… sorry" Sam stutters. Lost for words.

Hearing this causes Quinn to turn her head around to see Sam standing there. She quickly moves next to Santana and cover herself with the quilt.

Sam immediately closes the door and walks away, shocked from what he has just seen.

"Okay, what is it with your roommates interrupting us in the middle of sex?"

Quinn can't help but laugh at this. She knows she really should invest on getting a lock on her door and maybe a lock on each door in the house so then they can have their privacy.

"Come on, were late anyway. Let's get dressed" Quinn moves to get out of the bed fully naked.

Instead of getting out of the bed and dressed Santana just turns on her side to watch Quinn. As Quinn turns around she sees Santana watching her.

"Enjoying the view?" Quinn smirks. Santana nods.

Quinn grabs Santana's arm and forces her out of bed. As Santana gets out of the bed and immediately wraps her arms around Quinn's waist and starts places kisses along Quinn's neck and jaw.

"San" Quinn giggles. "Mmm if you keep doing that were going to be late"

"I don't mind" Santana smirks against her neck as she moves her hand up to cup Quinn's breast.

Quinn knows she has to stop this before she lets go completely. She detaches herself from Santana and starts to get dresses again. Santana immediately frowns as Quinn moves off, but Quinn quickly pecks it away.

10 minutes later they are fully dressed and they head downstairs to the kitchen where Sam, Rachel and Puck are in there.

"Get a good view this morning huh trouty?" Santana teases him causing Sam to stand there awkwardly as he doesn't know what to say,  
especially now since Quinn knows he's acting differently.

"I mean, I know I get speechless when I see Q naked" Santana adds.

Sam just tries to ignore Santana's comment.

"Im gonna go to bed. It's been a long shift so I'll just see you guys later" Sam tells them, he quickly walks off out of the kitchen as he doesn't want to face anymore of Santana's comments.

"You know you really should stop teasing him" Rachel tries to stick up for him.

"Oh come on, im just playing. Everyone needs to lighten up around here"

"We should probably head off now" Quinn informs them.

"See you later" Puck says as they head out the door and towards the hospital.

* * *

"You know, I hardly know anything about you" Quinn says to Santana. They are both sat in the cafeteria having lunch.

"You know im from Lima in Ohio and that I like spooning" Santana shrugs.

"What about friends? Apart from us interns who do you hang around with?"

"Im an intern, I don't have time for any friends outside of the hospital"

"Everyone has friends. I mean, who do you hang out with on your days off? These are important questions" Quinn stresses.

"Important for who?" Santana smirks at Quinn's attitude.

"Were having sex every night, I think I deserve details"

"You have more details than most" Santana points out.

"See, this is going somewhere weird. I want facts and until I get them, my pants are staying on"

"Or you could just roll with it, be flexible. See what happens"

"Im not flexible"

Santana can't help but laugh at this. "Oh now there I disagree"

"Santana" Quinn whines.

"Hey what's going on?" Rachel comes up to their table and places her tray down as she takes a seat.

"Trust me Berry you don't want to know"

"Guy's come on, please tell me" Rachel groans.

"Alright then, Quinn here doesn't think she is flexible but I definitely know for a fact that she is. See, yesterday she did this thing with her legs which just bl…"

"Okay! That's enough" Quinn calls out.

"You're right I didn't want to know" Rachel says.

"I told you" Santana points out.

"Anyway" Rachel changed the subject. "How about we go out to Joe's for drinks tonight?" She suggests.

"Yeah, whatever. It will be good to do something outside of this hellhole" Santana says.

"Im in" Quinn agrees.

"Yay" Rachel says as she does a mini clap to which Santana rolls her eyes at.

* * *

"So are you coming over tonight after we go for drinks?" Quinn asks as she walks up to Santana who is stood at the nurses' station. Santana looks up from her chart as she hears Quinn's voice.

"Um I don't know, I think I might crash at home tonight and get some sleep as I haven't in the past few days" Santana says as she refers to her past few nights at Quinn's house.

"Oh, alright then"

"I can if you want me to?"

"No, it's fine" Quinn assures.

"You sure?" Santana asks to which Quinn nods.

"Alright then, I'll see you later then at the bar. I gotta go deliver these labs"

"See ya" Quinn says disappointedly as Santana walks off.

* * *

It's 10pm when Quinn gets to Joe's. Rachel and Santana should already be there as they got off at 9. She walks in and see's Rachel at the bar sipping a drink.

"Hey" Quinn says.

"Hey" Rachel says back.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn wonders as she thought that Santana would already be here.

"Oh, um, she's um" Rachel stutters.

"She's what Rachel?"

"She's over there?" Rachel points over to the corner. Quinn follows her finger and see's Santana standing in the corner talking very closely to a girl. Quinn knows that it shouldn't bother her that Santana is flirting with the girl but it does, it bothers her. All she wants to do is grab the girl's hair and drag her away from Santana, but she can't, because all they are is 'friends with benefits' and Quinn doesn't have that right.

"Does it bother you?" Rachel asks her seeing Quinn staring at Santana. "Santana, with that girl?"

"No, no. im fine. She can do what she wants" Quinn quickly replies.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks sceptically.

"Yes Rachel. Im sure" she says assertively. Quinn quickly turns towards the bartender. "I'll have two shots of tequila please" once she gets her shots she quickly downs them and then heads over to a guys which she knows has been staring at her since she walked in the room. If Santana can openly flirt with someone in front of Quinn, then so can Quinn.

"Hi" Quinn seductively walks up to him.

"Hi" he says back.

"Do you want to buy me a drink?"

"I do" he grins at her.

"Alright then, let's go" she says as she walks off to the bar with him.

* * *

"Hobbit" Santana says to Rachel as she stands next to her.

"Fed up of flirting with little miss blue eyes over there"

"Amber? Eh, she's not my type" Santana shrugs off.

"And who is? Quinn?" Rachel suggests.

"Well I wouldn't be sleeping with Quinn if she wasn't" Santana says back to her.

"Well it looks like Quinn's got a new type from you" Rachel points to where Quinn is.

Santana follows Rachel gaze to see Quinn laughing along to a guy who is standing way to close to Quinn for Santana's liking. Quinn also has her hand on the man's bicep which is just encouraging him along Santana thinks.

"What the hell?" Santana says as she sees them and what she sees she doesn't like.

Santana clenches her jaw at the man as he leans in close to whisper into Quinn's ear.

_Oh hell no. _

"I'll be right back" Santana tells Rachel.

Santana walks away from the bar and up towards Quinn and the guy. As she gets to them she places her arm around Quinn's waist protectively. Quinn quickly turns her head to see that Santana has come up to them.

"Hey babe" Santana places a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "Sorry im late, work was hectic tonight. Who's your friend?" Santana asks.

"Oh um, Michael" the guy nervously says.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you. Im Santana, Quinn's girlfriend" Santana puts her hand out to which Michael shakes.

"Um, well im gonna go" Michael points off towards the door. "It was nice to meet you Quinn" Quinn can only smile at him in return as she is not really sure what is happening right now.

"Bye Michael" Santana smirks as he walks off.

As soon as he is out of the door Santana drops her arm from Quinn's waist and grins proudly.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asks her.

"What? Oh come on Q, are you really telling me you liked that guy?"

"It doesn't matter if I did or not"

"I was just trying to protect you from jackasses like that" he was clearly after one thing from you."

"Oh what, like you are?"

"That's not fair Q. were friends" Santana reasons.

"Is that all? Tell me you don't like me"

"Of course I like you Quinn were friends" Santana says confused as to what Quinn is saying.

"Tell me you didn't come over here and lead that guy away because you weren't jealous that he was talking to me"

Quinn knows she probably shouldn't be having this conversation when she's had a few drinks but, it's time. Her feelings for Santana just keep adding up every time they are together. She's tried to deny those feelings but she just can't anymore.

"Quinn, I…"

"Santana please" Quinn pleads; she wants her to say it. "Well if you won't then I will. I like you Santana, I do. I walked in before and I saw you with that girl and I didn't like it. So that's why I went up to Michael. I can't just keep sleeping with you and pretend like it doesn't mean anything, so please, please tell me you feel the same"

"I…" Santana is lost for what to say. She knows she feels the same but her past issues just bring her back to why she only sleep's around and why she can only do friends with benefits with Quinn. She doesn't say anything else. Quinn can't do this anymore.

"It's over" Quinn states, she can feel tears forming in her eyes so she wants to do this as quickly as possible. "Whatever we had between us is finished" as she finishes she walks away from Santana and out of the bar, hoping that Santana will come to her senses on her way. But she doesn't, it's only Rachel that follows her leaving Santana alone in the bar with a tear flowing down her cheek as she knows she let a good one get away.


	8. Chapter 8

The car ride back to the house was silent; Rachel had been driving her and Quinn back. Luckily Rachel didn't even finish her first drink before things spiralled between Quinn and Santana. As they arrived back at the house Rachel turned off the engine and turned to face Quinn. Quinn had stopped crying and now she was sat staring ahead not knowing what to think of the whole situation. Rachel wonders if Quinn would still be like this is she was sober but a part of her thinks that Quinn has probably sobered up by now and also deep down Rachel knows that Quinn means it, the way she feels about Santana, anyone who watched them together could see that the two were crazy about each other. Rachel really wonders why Santana didn't say she liked Quinn back, maybe she has her reasons, she doesn't know, but she knows Santana needs to get her act together.

"I think im just gonna go straight to bed" Quinn softly whispers to Rachel.

"Are you sure? I can make you something to eat if you'd like?" Rachel offers.

"No, it's fine" Quinn gives her a weak smile in return. Rachel can understand that she just wants to be left alone after what's happened.

Quinn opens the car door and gets out, she makes her way to the front door as soon as she gets inside the house she walks straight upstairs towards her room. She doesn't wants to talk to anyone right now.

Opposite to Quinn, Rachel walks into the living room to see Sam and Puck sat watching TV.

"Hey" Rachel sighs as she flops down onto the couch.

"Hey, I thought you went out for drinks with Quinn and Santana" Puck says.

"I was"

"Oh let me guess, Santana and Quinn couldn't keep their hands off each other and left early to go back to san's place to do it" Puck suggests.

"The opposite actually" Rachel tells them. "Q told Santana that she likes her and that she can't just keep sleeping with her and keep acting like it doesn't mean anything"

"What?" Sam pipes up, now interested in the conversation now that something might have happened between Quinn and Santana. "She actually likes her?" Rachel nods at him.

"So what happened then?"

"Santana didn't say anything back" Rachel informs them.

As Rachel says this she can't help but notice the small smile that arrives on Sam's face.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"She went straight upstairs as we walked in"

Hearing this, Sam immediately stands up off his seat and heads towards the door.

"Sam that's not a good idea" Puck tells him.

"I just want to let her know im here for her"

"She said she doesn't want to speak to anyone"

"It will be fine" Sam reassures and continues walking upstairs to Quinn's room. When he gets there he knocks before he enters just to let her know he's coming in as the last time he walked in unannounced it did not benefit him at all.

"Hey" he says quietly.

Quinn turns around from lying on her side facing the wall to look at who has just entered her room.

"Hi" she says back.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'll be fine" Quinn says, she's not really in the mood to have a conversation with anyone right now.

"Are you sure?" Quinn nods.

"Okay, well I just want to let you know that I'll always be here for you if you ever need to talk"

Quinn weakly smiles in response, she has to admit it was nice of him to say that.

"Thanks Sam. You really are a good friend" Quinn tells him before she turns back around and lies down again. Sam takes this as a hint to go back downstairs to re-join puck and Rachel.

"What did you say to her?" Puck asks him as he sees that Sam has some back downstairs smiling.

"I just said that I'll always be here for her if she needs someone to talk to" Sam shrugs.

"You only said that so she'll turn to you when she's ready to move on from Santana" Rachel points out.

"I did not"

"He so did" Puck adds.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel told me what happened between you and Santana. Are you gonna be okay to work today?" Mercedes asks her as she comes up to stand next to Quinn's locker.

"Cedes, im fine. Told someone I like them, they didn't say it back. It's not the end of the world" Quinn says back to her bitterly. She decided that the only way she is going to get through this is to either ignore Santana or hate Santana.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes questions her.

"Yes"

"Hey Q" Quinn hears Santana's voice from behind her. She doesn't turn around to face her, instead she goes for option A: ignore Santana.

"Quinn?" Santana tries to get her to notice her again but instead of turning to face Santana she walks out of the locker room since she's fully changed. Seeing this Santana tries to follow Quinn straight away but Mercedes decides to take the opportunity to try and block Santana from following Quinn. It's a small diversion but it's not stopping Santana, she makes her way past Mercedes and runs to catch up with Quinn.

"Quinn!" Santana calls after her. She soon catches up with her and moves to stand in front of Quinn.

"Go away" Quinn tries to move and walk away from Santana but Santana just blocks her so that she can't go anywhere.

"Just wait, we should talk about this"

"Talk about what Santana. I told you I liked you and you didn't say anything back. All I was to you was an easy lay"

"Quinn you know that's not true"

"Isn't it? From the start all you wanted from me was sex, so congratulations you got what you wanted. Now quit following me!"

"Quinn please, just let me explain" Santana tries to get her to hear her out.

"You saying nothing last night was all the explanation I needed" Quinn says as she walks off. Santana sighs as she watches Quinn walk away. She hates how the past always comes back to haunt her.

* * *

"Alright people, I am very busy today so I do not have time to deal with all your little intern drama's. Mercedes and Puck you're with me today. Rachel your with Corcoran, Sam I need you down in the pit doing sutures and Quinn and Santana I need you to run these labs."

Dr Holiday starts to walk off but Quinn stops her before she can leave.

"Um Dr Holiday I'd really appreciate it if I could work with someone other than Santana today for personal reasons." Quinn nervously tells her.

"What did I say about intern drama's Quinn?"

"That you don't deal with them?" Quinn answers back.

"Exactly."

" "I understand that but it would really help me out"

Dr holiday sighs at this, she didn't have time for this today "Fine. Puckerman, switch with Quinn"

Puck sighs in return as he walks over to Santana.

"I really hope you sort things out with Q because now instead of getting a good case im stuck delivering labs" Puck complains.

"Suck it up Puck" Santana tells him as she walks off.

* * *

Down in the empty hallway Puck and Santana are sat on their break.

"So why are we sat down here instead of being in the cafeteria where I could be eating?" Puck asks.

"Because im pretty sure everyone up there hates me so I figured I'd give them all a break and stay down here. Plus I never said you had to stay here with me"

"You're my bro. Im not gonna leave you here on your own" Puck shrugs.

"I thought Sam was your 'bro'"

"He is, but you're my lesbro" Santana rolls her eyes at this. She's never been called that before. "Speaking of which I doubt I'll see him as much now that he's going after Q" Puck blurts out.

"He's what?"

"Yeah he's totally using the fact that you're out of the picture to finally pursue her. He even started his little plan last night as she came in the door"

Santana can't believe what she is hearing; she also can't help the anger that arises up in her as she hears what Sam is doing.

"That son of a bitch" Santana mutters. She quickly rises up off her seat and takes off running down the hallway and up to the main part of the hospital to go and find Sam to really give him a piece of her mind.

At first she runs off to the locker room to see if he is there… bingo! Sam is stood at his locker getting a drink.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at trouty?" she shouts at him. Sam quickly turns around to see a very angry looking Santana staring at him waiting for a response.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Sam. Im talking about you making a move on Q the minute im out of the picture"

"I don't see how this is any of your business Santana"

"Like hell it isn't"

"You lost your chance with her Santana. Now it's my turn" Sam proudly stands up for himself, thinking he's got the better angle.

"Well I hope you enjoy it but let me tell you something Sammy boy. You get you're shot with Quinn by some damn good luck, I just want to let you know that whenever you kiss her, I know all she will be thinking about is kissing me, the way my lips felt on hers. Whenever you're with her, I'll be all she can think about. And if you ever get that golden ticket, which I really doubt you ever will I know for damn sure that the only thing getting her off is the thought of the last time Q and I were together, the way I made her come, the way I took care of her. so good luck to you trouty, but I see no future for you and Quinn"

Sam doesn't say anything in return to Santana, he doesn't even look at her. What he is looking at is straight past Santana and towards the door. Santana notices this and turns around to see what he is looking at. Her heart falls at what she sees.

"Quinn" She whispers.

"I can't believe you!" Quinn shouts at her and runs out of the locker room to which Santana quickly follows her, she needs to explain herself.

"Quinn wait!" Santana runs after her and quickly catches up to Quinn.

"What do you want Santana? Here to tell me what I will and won't think of the next time I have sex?" Quinn says bitterly, as she knows that what Santana said back there was true and she hated that it was.

"Im sorry. Im an asshole and I shouldn't have said that. I just… I don't like the guy"

"Why? Because he actually wants to be with me?" Quinn asks her.

Santana removes her gaze from Quinn and shifts it towards the floor. Quinn sees this change in the Latina and decides to go for it again.

"Last chance Santana. Do you like me or not?" she questions.

Santana can't look at her, she doesn't know if she can do this. Her past is holding her back but she doesn't want to lose Quinn.

"You know I do" Santana gives in and says.

"Why can't you say it then?"

"Because im no good for you Quinn. Im a bitch who people don't like most of the time. I fuck up every relationship I've ever had, it all crumbles to pieces. I have past problems which are holding me back from what I really want. I wish I could tell you Q, I really do but I can't… I just can't" as Santana finishes she looks down to the ground, she can't look at Quinn after just admitting that. It was hard for her to tell Quinn that, how is she meant to tell her the whole truth?

Quinn moves forward towards Santana and places her hand on Santana's cheek to get her to look up to her. As Santana looks up to Quinn, Quinn leans into her and places a soft lingering kiss on Santana's lips.

"I won't wait forever Santana" Quinn tells her and then walks away from Santana. Santana sighs as she watches Quinn walk away from her again, she knows it's time to get her shit together so she can take that leap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've not updated for a bit, I've been on holiday and I've had exams so I've basically had no time! As always let me know what you think of this one, I think you may like it! Please review!**

"So Q, how are things between you and Santana?" Rachel asks Quinn nervously as she doesn't want to upset Quinn but she really does want to know what's going on, damn that berry gene. Currently Rachel, Sam, Quinn and Puck are sat in the living room relaxing after a long shift at the hospital. Sam can't help but overhear Rachel's question to Quinn, he listens in closely to hear Quinn's response.

"Things are non-existence" Quinn sighs. "I told her I wouldn't wait forever for her in hope she would get over what she needs to but that was two weeks ago and honestly im sick of waiting around in hope"

Quinn just wants Santana to get her stuff together and tell her what she needs too. She just wants Santana but she's waited long enough now.

"I hate to tell you this Quinn but maybe you should start to move on and maybe see other people" Rachel suggests.

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"If you want I could set you up with someone, I know a lot of great guys" Rachel informs her excitedly hoping she says yes. Rachel loves setting people up almost as much as she loves gossip.

"I don't know Rach"

"Please Quinn" Rachel pleads. "Come on, I promise that I will set you up with someone good"

"Fine" Quinn gives in; she knows Rachel won't give up.

Sam can't help but smile as he hears the news that Quinn is finally moving on from Santana, he now has a clear chance, and nothing is in his way now.

"Yay" Rachel squeals.

Quinn isn't sure about this but maybe Rachel is right, maybe she should start to see someone else to get her mind off Santana. She can't believe she got herself into this situation, all it was meant to be was friends with benefits but she had to catch feelings for the most unavailable person out there. Why couldn't Santana just tell her she wants to be with her too and then they could finally be together, they acted like a couple before anyway, why should defining what they are be any different now?

"Anyway, I think im going to go to bed, im pretty exhausted" Quinn tells the group as she stands up, making her way off the couch and towards the door.

"Night Q" Quinn hears from the rest of the group who are still sat down in the living room.

As soon as Quinn is out of ear shot and sight, Sam quickly turns to Rachel.

"Set me up with Quinn" he blurts out catch Rachel off guard.

"What?"

"You said you were going to set Q up with someone. Well I've found the perfect guy right here" Sam points to himself with a big grin, trying to portray that he is the perfect guy.

"Sam I don't know about that. Don't take this the wrong way but if Quinn did want to go there with you im sure she would have said something or done something by now" Rachel nervously tells him, not wanting to hurt his feelings. She just feels as it's time for Sam to give in going after Quinn as it's not getting him anywhere.

"No necessarily. She was just too busy focussing on Santana but now that's over I think I have a good shot" he tells her, keeping his hopes up.

"We'll see" Rachel shrugs off to which Sam grins in response.

* * *

Down in the empty corridor Santana sits alone. She loves this place, the corridor. It's so quiet, it's a place where she can gather her thoughts and not have to engage to speak to anybody, especially anybody who would probably just annoy her anyway. She's really doing everyone a favour by sitting down here as she won't have to go all lima heights on someone's ass if they piss her off.

"I have been looking for you everywhere" Santana hears a voice call out, she looks up and see's Puck walking up to her.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"You've got to get your shit together Santana" Puck tells her straight up.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" Santana asks him wondering why Puck is telling her this.

"Im talking about the fact that you need to man up and talk to Quinn and tell her how you feel"

Santana sighs as she hears this. She doesn't want to deal with this right now, she doesn't know if she's ready to do this.

"I don't see how any of this is your business" Santana says.

"Oh well it is when all I hear at home is about the dates Rachel is going to set Quinn up with"

"Quinn's dating?" she asks, she doesn't want that, she doesn't want Quinn to move on.

Puck nods at her.

This is the moment Santana realises it's time to tell Quinn the truth; it's time to tell her everything. She hates that Quinn is moving on. It's selfish she knows but she has to stop this. Plus Santana knows that she's pretty sure Sam will be stepping in at some point to try and get his chance with Quinn and if that happened she would be furious, she would blow. Even thinking about it makes her angry.

"Fuck" Santana stands up. "I need to talk to her"

"Damn right you do" Puck encourages.

"Where is she?"

"She's at Joe's, on one of Rachel's set ups"

As Santana hears where she is she starts running off but she soon stops and turns back around to face Puck.

"Thank you Puck"

"Go get your girl Lopez" He winks at Santana who turns back around and starts to run off again. Puck's right, it's time to get her girl.

* * *

"So Quinn, Rachel tells me you work at the hospital" Quinn's date Liam says to her. Quinn honestly can't believe she let Rachel set this up for her, especially with this guy who she thinks is probably one of the most boring people on the planet. Seriously, how does Rachel even know guys like this.

"Yeah, im an intern" she replies back.

"So what's that like?" _oh god, really?_

Quinn wants to roll her eyes at his questions but she was raised to be polite so she will just bitch slap Rachel for setting up this awful date afterwards, or maybe something which involves less violence but with the same effect. At least out of this she has learned never to trust Rachel Berry again to set her up on a date.

"It's a lot of hard work but it's what I love" Quinn politely tells him as she takes a long sip of her gin and tonic. To get through this she is going to need alcohol, a lot of it. "So what do you do?" She asks him. "Rachel didn't really tell me much information about you, she just told me a time and place"

"Oh, well im in marketing" he numbly informs her.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Not really"

"Oh"

And now it's gone awkward again. _Im gonna kill Rachel. _

"Um, I hope you don't mind, im just going to go to the bathroom real quick" Liam says to her.

"Yeah sure that's fine" She smiles at him, thanking god that she can be alone and away from his company. As he leaves to go to the bathroom Quinn sighs at how terrible this is going.

"Quinn" she hears a voice from behind her. As she turns around she is faced with Santana walking up to her, as Santana gets to Quinn she takes Liam's vacated seat across the table from Quinn.

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Now not a very good time, im on a date" Quinn tells her.

"I know, Puck told me and that's what made me realise that it's time to tell you everything. When he told me that Rachel was setting you up on dates I can't even explain the feeling that was going through me. I hated it; I hated hearing that you were moving on and seeing other people."

"Santana" Quinn sighs; she can feel her heart beating twice as fast now.

"Her name was Brittany; we were together for 3 years. She meant the world to me and I was at the point in our relationship where she just had this hold on me and that I would do anything for her. I love her with all my heart. I thought that we were meant to be together forever, that she was my soul mate. One day when I was coming home to the apartment we shared from my job at the time to help me pay through med school I walked in on Brittany having sex with our neighbour. It broke me, it completely tore me apart. When she saw that I had caught her she tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like and I was so in love with her that I almost believed her until I saw the fucking smirk David our neighbours face. He blurted out that they had been sneaking around behind my back for months. I just didn't understand, I mean I thought we loved each other, I thought we were meant to be. I left her that night and ever since then all I have been doing is having one night stands because I couldn't handle going into another relationship, I couldn't face that kind of heartbreak again. But then further along down the line I meet you and we started our thing and I felt something for you so strong, stronger than I did when I was with Brittany. That scared me Q, that scared the crap out of me because if Brittany had this hold on me, what kind of hold you would have. This is why I don't do relationships, because I don't know if I will ever be able to trust someone that much again. But with you I find myself wanting to take that chance, I want to be with you Quinn and im sorry that it took me this long to tell you but I do, I want to make it work with you. So please, if you still like me the way I like you then give me a chance."

Quinn can't believe what she's just heard. That story, it all makes sense now. It makes sense why Santana was distant.

"Santana I…"

"Hey im back" Liam interrupts them. "Who's this?" he points to Santana.

_Of course he has to come back at this moment. _

"Um, im Santana"

"Well Santana, you're kind of in my seat" Liam says to which Santana looks at him like he has just stepped on the wrong persons toes.

"Im sorry?" Santana scoffs. "Your seat?"

"Yeah, I was sat there before as im on a date with Quinn which you're kind of interrupting"

Santana can't believe this guy, who does he seriously think he is, talking to her this way. She knows that is she stays and continues talking to this guy she will go full Lima heights on his ass.

"You know what fine, have it." Santana stand up on 'his' seat. She turns to Quinn. "I guess I'll see you later Q" Santana sighs as she walks away and out of the bar. Quinn watches Santana leave, this was the conversation that Quinn has wanted to have for a while now but this asshole has come along and ruin it.

"Wow, she's kind of rude" Liam takes her away from her thoughts.

"She was rude?!" Quinn lightly shouts at him as she can't believe that _he _has just said Santana was rude after their little encounter. "You were being an asshole to her"

Liam looks taken back as Quinn tells him this. "I wasn't being an asshole" he tries and protects himself.

"Yes you were, we were having a conversation and you just rudely interrupted, you could have waited until we were finished you didn't have to but in and don't you dare call her rude because you don't know anything about her!" Quinn snaps, she doesn't mean to sound so harsh but it's Santana, her Santana and after what she has just hear from her she doesn't want to hear anyone bad mouth Santana.

"Okay, okay. Im sorry, jeez" Liam settles. "So how about we get another round of drinks and continue this date" he winks at her.

Quinn can only look at him in disgust; she gathers her bag and stands up to leave.

"I really don't think so"

* * *

When Santana got back to her apartment she went to the fridge straight away. Alcohol is what she needs. She revealed her deep secrets so now she's thinking it's time to get drunk and forget about it and also forget about the asshole that Quinn was with. She still can't get over how rude that guy was.

_Dick._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

A knock at the door interrupts her slating the guy at the bar in her mind; she walks over to the door wondering who would be knocking at her door at 10pm on a Wednesday.

As she opens it she is faced with the blonde haired, hazel eyed beauty which has been invading her thoughts for months.

"Hey"

"Hi" Quinn replies.

"Shouldn't you be on your date?"

"He was an asshole"

"You got that right" Santana mumbles. "So what are you doing here?" she asks.

Quinn doesn't answer her; instead she moves forward leaning into Santana and connects their lips together in a soft passionate kiss. Quinn moves her hands up to Santana's cheeks to keep her close, while Santana's hands go down to Quinn's waist as they move forward into Santana's apartment.

Before the kiss can go further Quinn separates herself from Santana.

"What was that for?" Santana asks.

"It means I want to be with you Santana"

"Really? Even after I told you how messed up I am?" Santana asks in disbelief.

Quinn nods at her. "We can be messed up together"

A big smile arrives on Santana's face as she hears Quinn say this. She takes the step forward to Quinn so that they are flushed together again and attaches their lips again.

"So you're my girlfriend?" Santana asks into Quinn's lips.

"Im your girlfriend" Quinn replies back, smiling into the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mmm San, wait" Quinn mumbles into Santana's lips as she pushes her shoulders gently to try to get a little space between them, only Santana removes her lips from Quinn's and attaches them to her neck to trail kisses down. Quinn can only moan in return, she's missed this, a lot.

"San" Quinn weakly says, she wants to stop but deep down she really doesn't.

"Yes Quinn?" Santana responds as she carries on kissing Quinn's neck.

"We have to stop"

"Why?" Santana removes her mouth from Quinn's neck to look at her confused.

"I think we should take things slow" Quinn painfully tells her.

"Really?" Santana whines, Quinn can't help but find it adorable as Santana pouts. She quickly kisses the pout away. "So what does this mean? No sex?"

"Yes" Santana immediately frowns. "But we can do other stuff" Quinn winks at her.

"Why exactly are we taking things slow? I mean we've already had sex"

"I want to do this properly San, like normal couples. Get to know each other before we have sex" Quinn says.

"But Quinn im horny" Santana whines to which Quinn laughs at her. "What if you give in? You just can't control your lust for me" Santana smirks as she slowly moves forward into Quinn's space, flushing her body up against Quinn's.

"That won't happen, I can control myself perfectly" Quinn says as she keeps a straight face.

"Do I need to remind me when you pressed me up against an elevator, kissing me with all you've got?"

"That was purely because you were harassing me; I had to do something about it" Quinn replies.

"How about kissing? Can we kiss?" Santana says as she places her arms around Quinn's waist and places a kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Kissing's good" Quinn says while carrying on kissing Santana. "Kissing's very good"

"Good" Santana mumbles into Quinn's lips.

Before the kiss can get further Quinn has to stop it again as it was definitely heating up as Santana's hands made their way down to Quinn's ass.

"Okay" Quinn separates herself from Santana. "It's getting late, I should probably head home"

"Or you could just sleep here" Santana offers.

"San, we're taking things slow" Quinn reminds her.

"Yes Quinn im very aware of your desire to become a chastity princess. We _can _sleep in the same bed and not have sex you know"

"Alright" Quinn gives in. She really doesn't want to have to get a cab home at this time. There are worse things in the world than sharing and cuddling up in a bed with Santana Lopez.

They both make their way towards Santana's bedroom. As they get in there Santana makes her way over to her draws to get out a large t shirt and pair of shorts to which she turns around and tosses to Quinn, along with this she get out her own pair of t shirt and shorts, although she knows she would rather sleep naked next to Quinn's nakedness but she wants to respect Quinn's wishes to take things slow.

As soon as they are both changed they quickly get under the covers. Santana lies on her back and Quinn soon cuddles up to her leaving no space between the two.

"I like this" Quinn as her head moves further into the crook of Santana's neck and tightening her grip around Santana.

"Like what?"

"This. Lying in bed all snuggled up. Like we're a proper couple"

Santana turns to face Quinn. "Well we are a proper couple now, it's just you and me now babe"

"You and me" Quinn confirms.

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

"Ughh" Santana groans as she clicks the alarm off. "We have to get up" she says to Quinn even though they only tighten their grip on each other.

"I don't wanna get up" Quinn whines.

"Me too babe but we have rounds" Santana informs her.

"Oww, can't we just skip it? Just this once" Quinn asks playfully knowing full well that they will both have to get up and get ready sooner or later.

"I would love too but im sure Holiday would freak if we weren't there"

"Okay" Quinn sighs.

Santana turns on her side to face Quinn.

"You're cute in the morning" she playfully tells her. Quinn gives her a big grin in response, this moment waking up in Santana's arm actually being together in the proper way, it's the best way to start her morning.

"Right, now we only have like 20 minutes to get ready so get your sexy ass out of bed" Santana tells her as she makes her way out of Quinn's grasp and out of the bed. Quinn follows in suit to Santana and starts to get ready until she realises she doesn't have any clothes apart from the ones she wore last night and she really does not want to show up to the hospital into the outfit she wore to the bar yesterday.

"San can I borrow some clothes?" she asks.

"Yeah sure take what you want" Santana replies.

Quinn goes over to Santana's wardrobe and takes out a pair of black skinny jeans and a small t shirt.

Santana finishes getting ready first she takes a look over to Quinn to see how far along she is until she is ready. She can't help but admire how cute Quinn looks in her clothes. It's not even been one whole day that they have been official and Santana is already this smitten, she's so screwed.

"Okay im ready" Quinn comes out of the bathroom five minutes later; she's now added one of Santana's jackets to the mix. "What?" Quinn asks as she sees Santana is staring at her and not saying any words.

"Nothing, I just like seeing you in my clothes; it's a total turn on" Santana winks at Quinn. Quinn rolls her eyes at this trying to hide the smile that has arose on her face, not wanting to give Santana the upper hand.

"Come on, let's get your sexy ass out the door or Holidays gonna freak" Quinn teases Santana as she grabs her hand and leads them out of the front door.

* * *

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Rachel asks her. They are all in the locker room, getting changed from their normal clothes into their scrubs.

"I just had a really good night" Quinn replies honestly.

Rachel eyes her sceptically. "Oh I bet, don't think I didn't notice how you didn't come home last night. But really Quinn, after one date? That's a bit sluttish don't you think?" Rachel carefully tells her.

"Oh no, no no no. That is not what happened" Quinn quickly defends herself, especially Rachel just basically called her a slut. "He was an asshole. Seriously Rachel how do you know a guy like that?"

"Let's just say he may not be the most interesting man out their but he certainly has a talent in the sheets"

"Ew" Quinn grimaces. "So why the hell did you set me up with him?"

"He was the only that could make it on short notice" Rachel shrugs. "So if you didn't go home with him where were you all night?"

Well Quinn knows she can't hide it and she definitely doesn't want to. She wants to be out in the open with Santana, show everyone that she's hers.

"I was with Santana" she says.

"Oh Quinn, please don't tell me you've been through all of this just to be back in the same boat, or should I say bed with Santana" Rachel sighs.

"It wasn't like that. Were together, like properly together." Quinn tells a stunned Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel asks shocked. Quinn nods in return.

"Oh well then im very happy for you Quinn"

Quinn smiles at her in thanks. "Actually, you're kind of to thank for it a little"

"How so?"

"Santana told me she was jealous that I was starting to date other people and that's what caused her to admit her feelings for me"

"Well then, I expect to hear that in the marriage toast" Rachel jokes.

"Okay let's not get a head of ourselves" Quinn quickly responds.

"Would you take her name?" Rachel teases.

"Rachel stops" Quinn laughs awkwardly, it is _way _too soon to be talking about this, it's too soon to be even thinking about this.

"Alright alright. Come on, Holiday is waiting for us and so is your Mrs" Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel's last words.

* * *

Around 1pm Quinn thinks it's definitely a good time to stop for lunch and take a well-deserved break, especially after dealing with the monster that is Mrs Becket in 302, that women scares Quinn to death. She gets to the cafeteria and quickly takes a quick scan of the room to see if there is someone worth sitting with. To her look she finds the one she wants to see most, Santana is sat at a table on her own eating her lunch while looking over a chart. Knowing Santana is there Quinn makes her way towards the queue and grabs something to eat before sitting down across from Santana.

Santana looks up to see who has just placed a tray opposite her, to see who it is that has just interrupted her peaceful time. She lifts her head to find Quinn smiling at her.

"Hey" Santana smiles back to her after seeing Quinn's. She loves that smile.

"Hey" Quinn sits down. "What are you reading?" Quinn refers to the chart.

"Oh it's just my patient's history details; Rhodes is convinced there is something going on with her and her boyfriend so she sent me to do the digging."

"Oh that sucks"

"Eh it's not too bad, Rhodes said that if I find out what it is I get to scrub in" Santana shrugs.

"That's alright then. Want me to help?" Quinn offers.

"No its okay I don't want bother you with it. Just gotta dig around a bit"

"You sure" Santana nods.

Quinn takes her free hand which she is not using to eat and reaches over the table to grab Santana's free hand. As she gets it she interlaces their fingers together. Quinn unconsciously rubs her thumb over the top of Santana's hand soothingly. There's something about just holding hands with Santana that gets the butterfly's going in Quinn's stomach, she's falling hard.

"Aw well look what we have here" Rachel squeals as she walks up to their table with her food in her hand. "You guys are so cute" she says with a big grin on her face. As Quinn hears this she separates her hand from Santana's knowing that if she didn't Rachel would probably not shut up about the two of them, she looks to Santana who seems like she wants to rip Rachel's head off as Rachel won't shut up already.

Over in the lunch queue Puck and Sam are grabbing their food as they arrived just after Rachel. They both look over to where Rachel is sat with Quinn and Santana. As Sam sees this he has an immediate scowl on his face.

"Why is Quinn sat with Santana? I thought they weren't speaking to each other?" Sam asks to Puck.

"How the hell should I know?" Puck retorts, even though he knows exactly what's going on, well kind of.

"They better not be sleeping together again, Santana isn't good for Quinn" Sam states.

"Oh yeah? And who is? You?" Puck asks in disbelief.

"Well yeah" Sam replies back to puck as if the answer should be obvious to him. Puck just shakes his head at Sam's actions.

"Dude I hate to tell you but Rachel was right, if Quinn wanted to be with you she would be. You gotta let it go man" puck tells him.

"And I told you, she was just confused. People change all the time so im holding out until she says no" Sam confidently steps up as he hands the cashier the money for his food, puck follows in suit to him and walks off with Sam towards the girls' table. As they are walking up they see Rachel looking all happy with Quinn and Santana rolling their eyes every chance they get at what Rachel is saying.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Sam asks as he places his tray of food down and takes the seat next to Quinn. Puck takes the one next to Santana.

"Just at how cute Quinn and Santana are" Rachel responds.

"I don't get it?" Sam states confused. _Why are they cute? Am I missing something?_

"They're finally together" Rachel claps.

_WHAT?! _

"What do you mean together?" Sam asks again, not knowing whether he wants to know the answer or not. He knows he probably doesn't.

This is where Santana decides to step up to give Rachel a breather and so she can shift the topic aware from her and Quinn.

"Quinn and I are together. She's my girlfriend." Santana informs him.

Sam doesn't say anything in return, he just sits there and watches Quinn stare at Santana with loved up eyes while Santana does the same. He grimaces at them feeling his jealously taking over.

"Dude I think that's her saying no" Puck whispers to him.

_This isn't over. Im gonna get Quinn I know I am. I just have to plot a master plan to get her and everything will work out great. Plan A: Find out Santana's weaknesses._

* * *

"So lunch was fun" Quinn says as she walks up towards Santana who quickly turns around as soon as she hears Quinn's voice.

"I swear I was once step away from smacking Berry across the face just to get her to shut up"

"She means well"

"True" Santana agrees. "I hate to say it but I've actually grown fond of the hobbit, she's not all that bad"

"Oh my God! Did everybody hear that? Santana Lopez actually said she likes me!" Rachel's voice playfully shouts out as she walks up to where Santana and Quinn are standing.

"Dear God" Santana groans. What did she just do?

Quinn can't but laugh at the situation, she knew that Rachel was stood not that far away from where Santana was stood but she's guessing Santana didn't.

"I swear to God Berry if you don't remove your arm from my shoulder I will snap it off" Santana warns Rachel as Rachel put her arm over Santana's shoulder as a sign of their new friendship. Rachel removes her arm but she can't help but play things further.

"Oh but Santana I know you wouldn't, now that we're friends and all" Rachel teases.

"You could have warned me she was stood right behind me" Santana speaks to Quinn.

"Sorry" Quinn puts her hands up in protest. "I didn't know that you were going aboard the Rachel Berry fan train" Quinn smirks.

"Remind me again why you're my girlfriend" Santana playfully asks as she sees that Quinn is enjoying every minute of this.

"Because you can't get enough of me" Quinn winks back.

"Mmhmm"

"Aw you guys" Rachel interrupts.

Santana turns to Rachel and gives her a look. A look saying stop now or you will regret it. Rachel immediately catches on and starts to separate the distance between her and the love birds.

"Bye Quinn, bye best friend" Rachel shouts to them as she walks away to which Quinn giggles and Santana places her hand on her forehead.

"So did you figure out what going on between your patient and the boyfriend?" Quinn asks Santana to change to topic.

"Yeah I did, I got it out of her in the end. Rhodes is doing the surgery in an hour and I get to assist" Santana grins.

"I would say congratulations but im actually really jealous"

"I would be too"

"What time do you think you will finish today?" Quinn asks.

"Um well whenever the surgery finishes which if all goes well should be about 7pm. Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to go for some food or something" Quinn asks nervously, she's never actually asked someone out before.

"Quinn Fabray are you asking me out on a date?" Santana teases.

"Maybe"

"Well in that case I would love to"

"Great, how about I pick you up at 8?"

"Sure"

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Oh that's Rhodes, she's pushing the surgery up and hour. Might be outta here sooner than you think. I'll you see you later" Santana says as she leans in forwards to place a soft kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Go kick ass, or whatever the surgical term for that is" Quinn jokes.

"Always do babe" Santana winks and then walks off in the direction of the elevator to get to the OR floor.

* * *

At around 6:30 Santana gets out of the OR everything went smoothly and the girl is going to make a full recovery. An even better one than she would have now she got rid of the loser boyfriend.

"You did good in there Lopez" Dr Rhodes tells her.

"Thank you"

"Any plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Dinner with my girlfriend and then probably just relax with her" Santana shrugs.

"Well you deserve it. Great work today"

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Santana rushes to the door to open it, as she does she finds Quinn standing there.

"Hey" Quinn says as Santana opens the door to let her in.

"You look hot" Santana blurts out after seeing what Quinn is wearing. "Are you sure you don't want to skip the meal and just head straight to bed" Santana playfully suggests.

"As much fun as that sounds it doesn't work well on taking things slow"

"Damn, there really is no way around this whole slow thing is there?" Santana asks.

"Nope, now come on or we will miss our reservation"

"Wait" Santana stops Quinn from making her way out the door

"What?" Quinn turns around.

"I want retract my 'you look hot' statement" Santana says to which Quinn scowls.

"What so I don't look hot?" Santana shakes her head. Before Quinn can respond again Santana stops her.

"You look beautiful"

Quinn can only smile at her, Santana always surprises her. She loves this side of Santana that she can see, the sweet, amazing and kind person.

* * *

"Wow this place is nice" Santana says as she walks into the restaurant looking around at the scene.

"Table for Fabray" Quinn tells the waitress. The waitress nods and starts to lead Quinn and Santana off towards there table. As they get there Santana stops Quinn from sitting down and instead pulls her chair out for her to sit in.

"Why thank you"

"So can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asks. Quinn can't help but notice how the waitress takes an extra-long glance at Santana.

"I'll have a sparkling water please" Santana says as she's driving.

"Anything for you Hun" The waitress flirts to which Quinn scowls. "And you?"

"I'll have a white wine, Hun" Quinn mimics back. As the waitress leaves Quinn turns her gaze back to Santana who has an amused look on her face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just like seeing you all jealous"

"I wasn't jealous, I was just merely noticing that she was not acting professional" Quinn excuses her actions.

"Whatever you say Q" Santana smirks. Quinn's totally jealous and Santana loves it.

"Here are your drinks" The waitress comes back and places their drinks in front of them. Quinn takes this moment to grab Santana's hand from across the table to get the point across to the slutty waitress that Santana is taken. Santana immediately complies and joins their fingers together playing along with Quinn's plan.

"I'll give you a couple minutes to decide what you want to eat" The waitress frowns as she sees their joined hands.

"That's okay im ready to order. How about you babe?" Quinn asks Santana.

"Yeah im ready"

"Okay then"

"I'll have the blackened Cajun chicken Caesar salad" Quinn orders first.

"And I will have the pollo pesto please" Santana goes next.

"Okay" The waitress leaves them.

"Totally jealous" Santana points out smiling in return Quinn shakes her head lightly while returning Santana's smile. "You don't have to be though, im all yours"

"All mine?" Quinn asks and Santana nods.

* * *

"Are you staying over tonight?" Santana asks Quinn as they walk up the stairs to Santana's apartment.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes"

"Then I will"

They both get to the door and Quinn stops Santana before she can open the door.

"What?" Santana asks confused as to why Quinn stopped her.

Instead of answering her Quinn leans forward and captures Santana's lips with her own in a delicate small kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Well this was kind our first date so it's only right that you get a kiss at the end of the night" Quinn says.

"You're so corny" Santana teases her.

"You love it"

* * *

"I had a really good day" Quinn speaks into Santana's neck. They are currently lying on the bed cuddled up in the same position as they were last night.

"Me too" Santana agrees. She likes having Quinn here in her arms, this is the best part of her day.

"I really like being your girlfriend" Quinn tells her.

"Me too babe" Santana agrees again before she moves her head to the side to look at the clock. 11pm. They should probably get some sleep as they are up early again in the morning. That's just the life of a doctor and they both love it.

"Goodnight San" Quinn sleepily says.

"Night Q"


	11. Chapter 11

**So I got a review last time saying that I don't answer any of the questions some of you might have. I apologise if this has upset or annoyed you in anyway. So I now promise to answer any questions anyone has. Hope you like this one.**

"How are things with you and Quinn" Puck asks Santana as they sit in the deserted hallway talking a small break from the hectic day. The two have become quite close over the past weeks, they found that they have some things in common. Mainly Puck talks about girls but Santana can deal with it as she has quite a bit of experience in that department. Now that she has Quinn she can just pass along all her wisdom to those in need.

"They're really good" Santana replies back to him.

"That's all I get? Come on Lopez I see what you're like when you're with her. You're falling in love with her" Puck states.

Santana knows he's right. She is falling in love with Quinn, she's falling in deep.

"I am. That's what scares me; I've never fallen this hard for someone in such a short amount of time. We've only been together properly for two weeks."

"Don't be scared San, that girl loves you. I can see it. Trust me, the puckasaurus is never wrong" Puck tells her.

"I hope to God that nickname does not stick around." Santana rolls her eyes at Puck's new name for himself.

"it's awesome and it's staying" Santana releases a small shake of her head at Pucks words. "And don't avoid the subject, talk to me about Quinn."

"I don't know what you want me to say" Santana tries to shrug off.

"Tell me what you like about her"

"It's everything. The way she smiles I swear it makes my whole day better whenever I see that smile, just knowing that she's happy makes me happy. Her hair, it's smells amazing, like coconut. She's smart, one of the smartest people I've ever met. She has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, I honestly get lost in them every time I stare into them. She is one of the most beautiful women I've ever met, like I can't even explain how gorgeous she is. She challenges me, we play of one another. I need someone like that. She just gets me, like all my life I've felt like no one really knew the real me, like I couldn't be myself around most people, but with her it's different. I can be me around her. She just makes everything better, like when im with her nothing can go wrong. "

As Santana finished talking she looked up to Puck. He was just staring looking a little taken back at what Santana just said.

"What?" Santana asks Puck as he is looking at her like she just committed murder.

"I can't believe you just said all of that."

Santana tilts her head at him confused. "You asked me a question and I answered it" Santana points out.

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to come out with a declaration of love"

"It wasn't a declaration of love" Santana shakes off.

"It totally was. You're whipped Lopez, that girl has got you good"

"I know that. Yesterday she asked me if I wouldn't mind doing her laundry for her because she was really busy and I actually did it. I swear I've never done that for anyone in my life before but when she asked me I didn't think twice of it. One look of her puppy dog eyes and Im a goner."

"Hey! You two don't get payed to sit around on your asses all day" Dr Holiday's voice interrupts their talk. "You're surgeons, go do surgery" she says now standing in front of them.

Puck and Santana quickly get off their seat, if they know one thing it's not to object to Holly Holiday. They immediately make their way out of the corridor and start walking towards the main part of the hospital.

"We really need to find a new place to hang out" Puck says to Santana whilst they walk. "If any of us go missing for a second Holiday knows immediately where to find us. She must have some sort of tracking system for all of us" He jokes.

"Yeah that's it Puck. Holiday planted a tracking device in each one of us so she knows our every move in this place" Santana sarcastically comments back.

They both arrive back to the main area. They walk up to the nurses' station to go and get their assigned patients, both of them hoping they get something good and not the same old boring procedures they always get forced to do as every other person who has a position above them passes down to the interns.

"Oh man" Puck groans. "3 rectal exams, are you actually kidding me?"

Santana laughs at him. Its looks like it's going to be a shit day for him. She's now just hoping she doesn't have the same.

"Well would you look at that. Looks like I have a craniotomy to scrub in on" Santana smirks as Puck gives her the finger.

"Hey" an angelic voice brings them out of their conversation. Santana could recognise that voice anywhere. She looks to the right where the voice came from and she sees Quinn walking up to them.

"Hey" Santana replies back with a big grin arriving on her face as soon as she sees Quinn.

"I missed you last night" Quinn says turning to Santana.

"Me too babe. I promise that im all yours tonight"

"I should hope so because I have a _very _special night planned for us" Quinn smirks.

Santana is taken back at Quinn's words. They still haven't had sex yet because Quinn wanted to wait. Santana still thought it was ridiculous as they had already slept together, numerous times before.

"Does that mean were going to…?" Santana asks.

"If you play your cards right it does"

Well now Santana's day has got a whole lot better with the prospect of sex later on.

A fake cough which is obviously from Puck interrupts them. They both turn to Puck who is staring at them with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I do love hearing about how you two are going to get freaky later on. But you should know that Holiday is coming" he points to the end of the hall where Holly is walking down. "I told you, she has a tracking device"

"What?" Quinn asks confused at what he's talking about.

"Puck seems to think that Holiday has a tracking system with us all in so she knows where we are at all times"

"Okay… that's not weird"

"Well you'll be thanking me when I find it and erase your name off it" he says jokingly.

"I'll wait till that day arrives to give my thanks" Santana adds.

"I'll see that you do. Anyway as much as I'd love to stay and talk I've got to go and stick my hand up people's asses" Puck announces as he walks off.

"Have fun" Santana shouts off to him before turning back to Quinn.

"So what time do you get off?" Quinn asks.

"Should be out of here by 8" Santana says as she places her arms around Quinn's waist to bring them closer together.

"Well it looks like I'll be waiting for you then"

"Oh yeah?" Quinn nods. "Waiting how?"

"Well I might be naked, in bed and touching myself depending on how late you get over to my place"

"I'll be there at 7:30" Santana smirks to which Quinn laughs at her eagerness.

Quinn leans in towards Santana to give her a little preview of what will be happening tonight. But before their lips can be connected a loud voice stops them bringing them back to realise they are actually surrounded by people.

"Hey! Lovebirds, if you have time for kissing you have time for stitching" Holly calls to them from her position at the opposite end of the nurse's station. "Get to work"

"Okay maybe she really does have a tracking system" Santana says to Quinn as they walk off.

* * *

"Hey dude" Puck walks up to Sam who is sat at a table on his phone in the cafeteria while eating his lunch.

"Hey" Sam replies.

"Who you texting?" puck refers to Sam's phone which he is completely focused on.

"Nobody" Sam quickly says back.

Puck looks at him sceptically as he can see that Sam is in a deep conversation with someone over text. He decides to let it go as Sam obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

"Alright then"

"Hey guys" Mercedes and Rachel walks up to them and takes a seat down.

"Noah where have you been all day, I've barely seen you today" Rachel says.

"Well my little Jewish princess, Holiday has had my sticking my hand up people's asses all day" he tells her to which Rachel grimaces in response.

"Okay, now I wish I never asked"

"Who are you texting Sam?" Mercedes asks as she too notices that Sam isn't paying attention to any of them and only looking at his phone.

"Nobody. Just leave it alone guys" He tells them as he picks up his now empty tray and walks away. The group can sense a bit of nervousness in his voice, like he's on edge.

Mercedes, just like Puck eyes him suspiciously. Noticing that he's not being himself today. Something is going on with him.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong with him. He's been acting weird for a while now" Mercedes points out.

"I've noticed that too." Rachel joins in. "Do you know what it is Puck?"

"No idea" Puck says, although he's got a bad feeling that he does know why Sam is acting this way. Puck's just hoping he will snap out of this and soon get back to normal.

"We should hold an intervention for him" Rachel suggests.

"An intervention for what? He's not an addict or anything, he's just being weird" Mercedes says.

"I know that, but maybe it would help him get back to normal. Come on guys, it's the least we can do"

"Fine" Both Puck and Mercedes say with a sigh as they know once Rachel has an idea in her head she won't get rid of it.

"Yay" Rachel claps but soon stops as she realises she is clapping for an intervention which isn't really something you should be cheery about.

"I'll tell Quinn and Santana and we will have it tonight." Rachel informs them.

"Why does it sound like you're excited about this?" Puck asks.

"I've never been to or held an intervention before, this is exciting stuff"

"Okay, why is Berry over here squealing like she's just won a prize to go and suck Barbara Streisand's toe?" Santana asks as she and Quinn walk over to their table.

"Okay, first of all that is disgusting Santana and second of all we are holding an intervention for Sam tonight"

"Why?" Santana asks.

"Because we have all noticed that he has been acting strange lately so we thought that we should all get together and show him that we all care for him so he can be his original self" Rachel explains to them.

"Why are you telling me? Sam and I don't exactly get along" Santana states as if it should be obvious.

"It would be a perfect excuse for you two to patch things up"

"Well I don't think that it going to happen because Q and I are busy tonight"

"Doing what?" Rachel asks. "What could be more important that helping a friend in need?"

Quinn knows she should respond before Santana so she can come up with an excuse which doesn't involve the truth but Santana gets their first.

"Were having sex, so tonight's a no can do Berry"

"Oh come on Santana, im sure you two have sex all the time. You can surely take one night off" Rachel says.

Both Quinn and Santana look away at this as they have not properly been with each other as a couple yet and obviously Rachel doesn't know this.

"You don't have sex all the time?" Rachel asks confused. She's not sure what is going on right now. Quinn gives a little shake of her head at Rachel's question. "Im confused"

"We were taking things slow and tonight was meant to be the night we… y'know" Quinn awkwardly tells them.

"Oh" Rachel says as she understands. "Well can you not postpone it a day? Come on you guys, please do this" Rachel pleads. "For Sam"

"Fine" Quinn gives in.

"What?" Santana turns to Quinn.

"We can have our night tomorrow San." Quinn tries to reason.

"Im on call tomorrow night" Santana sighs. "See what you've done Berry. You made me miss a night of crazy sex to attend a lame ass intervention for a guy I don't even like. Thank you very much." Santana says as she slops back in her chair childishly.

Quinn can't help but be amused at Santana's attitude so she leans in to Santana's ear and whispers "I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll let you do anything you want to me, oh and I even bought some handcuffs the other day for us"

Santana immediately perks up as she hears what Quinn whispers to her.

"Anything?" she asks for confirmation.

"Anything" Quinn confirms. "As long as you go to this thing tonight"

"Okay Berry were in"

"Great. Thank you Quinn for whispering inappropriate things to Santana to get her to comply"

"The pleasure was all mine" Quinn says.

"Oh it definitely will be" Santana mumbles.

* * *

It gets to 8:20 when Santana arrives at Quinn's house, unfortunately not for what she hoped but she wanted to keep her promise to Quinn that she would be here so that she could cash in on Quinn offer later.

As she walks in the house she sees that Rachel has actually put up a sign that has 'intervention' in big red capitals. She is really taking this thing to a whole new level of crazy.

"Really Berry? You put up sign? Like this thing wasn't already blown out of proportion" Santana says as she walks into the living room. As she enters she walks up to Quinn to give her a kiss on the lips. She makes it short and sweet as if it went further she wouldn't of been able to stop and instead of participating in this intervention for Sam she would have been carrying Quinn up to her room and having a very special night.

"It's all part of the effect"

"So what time is he getting here?" Mercedes asks.

"He actually should be here at any minute now"

"Um what is going on?" Sam's voice asks out.

"Sam. You're here" Rachel says as she turns around to see him. A part of her wants to yell surprise but it's not that kind of gathering right now, she has to be serious and remember the true aim of this meeting.

"Um yeah I am. What is going on?" he asks confused as he looks up to the big intervention banner.

"Sam you are in a safe space" Rachel starts off, although a mumble from Santana saying "Oh jesus Christ" interrupts her.

"We have all noticed that you have been acting strange lately and were here to tell you that we want the old you back. We love you and were here for you" Rachel tells him.

"What are you talking about? I've been acting fine?"

"Dude, you kind of have been acting really weird and whatever it is that you're doing you need to stop because it's not good for you" puck says hoping that Sam will get the message.

"He's right Sam. Whatever it is that is going on with you, just know that were all here for you if you need to talk. We just want the old you back, the happy you" Quinn speaks out.

As Quinn finishes she nudges Santana with her elbow to get her to say something.

"Right um" Santana starts not really knowing what to say. "Look trouty" She says earning another elbow in the side from Quinn. "I mean Sam. Um I know we haven't had the best track record but I'd like to put all of that behind us and start fresh as friends. And as friends im here to say that whatever is going on with you, you really need to snap out of it because acting this way can only bring you down, I should know I've been there. You gotta let go whatever it is which is making you crazy and just focus on the good things and like the others said I'll be here if you want to talk" Santana finishes.

Sam looks shocked to hear what the group has to say but even more shocked as he hears what Santana says to him. He didn't expect her to be so nice to him. Now he can't help but regret his actions that he has done. He needs to resolve them completely.

"Thank you guys. I do really appreciate this and im sorry for the way I've been acting. Just been stressed that's all" he smiles at them in appreciation. "Um if you don't mind I just have to make a quick call" he says as he walks outside so he can make the call in private so that no one can hear him.

As he gets outside he quickly scrolls down to the contact in his phone and presses the call button.

No answer, it just goes straight to answer phone.

_This is not good_

He tries again but it's still the same. The phone must be turned off.

"_Leave your message after the beep"_

"This is Sam, I need you to call my back as soon as possible, it's important."

He hangs up and sighs, wishing he never did any of this in the first place. Santana is actually a good person deep down, you just need to get to know her to see that and Sam never really did. He now wishes he did.

"Hey" Sam turns around and see's Santana walking up to him.

"Hi"

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah im fine. Thank you for what you said earlier. I never expected that"

"Don't worry about it. I mean we've all had things in our past that screw us over right? You gotta help people through things when you have the opportunity to do so" she shrugs. "Anyway, let's go back inside because its actually freezing out here and aunty tana does not like to get cold" she jokes while walking back in the house with Sam following behind.

When they get back in the living room she walks up to Quinn who is facing away from her. She places her arms around her waist and leans into her back. Quinn puts her hands over Santana as she feels her come up behind. Santana kisses her neck as a way of saying hello.

Quinn turns in Santana arms so that she can be face to face with her.

"What you said was really sweet" Quinn says.

"Yeah well I can be nice one in a while"

"You're always nice" Quinn replies.

"Only to you babe" Quinn grins in response and leans in to peck Santana.

Santana can't keep it in any longer. She hid a part of herself for so long because she was afraid of commitment and afraid of her past issues. But now she feels likes everything has started again, everything is better. All thanks to the woman in front of her. She wants to make that leap.

"I love you" Santana says.

She half expects Quinn to run for the hills or loosen her grip on Santana and pull away. But she doesn't, she stays and tightens her grip on Santana before leaning in to capture Santana lips in a passionate kiss. It's a small one but it has the meaning behind it. As they let go she leans her forehead against Santana's.

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/ following etc. I know that im not the best at writing but im trying to improve so just bare with me on that. Anyway hope you like this one.**

"So how about we take this back to your place?" Quinn hints to Santana.

"I thought we were waiting a couple days so we could have the 'perfect night'" Santana questions back.

"Well this intervention thing ended sooner than I thought and also were young and in love and I haven't had sex in over a month"

"Are you sure? Like you don't want to wait for the right time or something like that?" Santana asks again, trying to make sure that this is exactly what Quinn wants and in the right way that she wants.

"Santana are you really asking me all these questions or do you want to go back and have a night of hot, wild, intense sex" Quinn husks into Santana's ear confidently.

"Let's get out of here" Santana quickly responds wanting to get back to her apartment as soon as possible. Tonight was going to be epic.

Quinn reached down to grab Santana's hand and intertwine their fingers together as they make their way to leave the house. On their way out they see that Sam is still outside clutching his phone tight in his hand whilst pacing around like he's waiting for something.

"Are you okay Sam?" Quinn asks. Sam looks up and gives the girls a small smile as he sees them.

"Yeah im fine, just waiting for a call" he shrugs off.

"Okay well we were just leaving so we'll see you later" Quinn says to him. She and Santana carry on walking to Santana's car until Sam's voice calling out to them stops them. They both turn around to see Sam walking up to where Santana's car is parked.

"What's up?" Santana asks him as he arrives to stand in front of them.

"I just want to thank you both for what you did tonight. I know I've been acting strange lately and im sorry for that. Normal Sam is back now"

"Im really glad Sam. Im happy that you're back to normal. We all just want you to be happy" Quinn smiles at him.

"I appreciate that" he replies back. "Anyway I'll let you two get back to whatever. See you later" he waves off to them and starts to walk away.

He really means it; he is appreciative of the group being there for him when in a moment of darkness. He knows he shouldn't have gotten involved between Quinn and Santana, and seeing how happy they are together made him realise that Quinn obviously isn't the person for him. She is clearly in love with Santana and he knows you shouldn't involve yourself in other people's relationship. So now he'll do all he can to fix what he's started.

"Im glad he's back to himself" Santana admits. "Seems like Berry's crazy idea actually worked"

"Do you really want to stand here and talk about Rachel's crazy ideas or do you want to go home and have sex?" Quinn teases.

"Do you really need me to answer?" Santana teases back as she opens the passenger door for Quinn to get in the car.

"That's what I thought" Quinn smirks.

As they both get in the car Santana makes it her point to get to her house as quickly as possible, especially since what is going to happen when she gets to her apartment. They arrive at Santana's apartment not even ten minutes later.

"Okay I love you but maybe if you could drive at the speed limits so we don't actually die that would be great" Quinn says as she makes her way out of the car and round to Santana.

Santana responds with a searing kiss to Quinn statement. "I'll never get tired of hearing that" She mumbles into Quinn's lips.

"Hearing what?" Quinn says back whilst deepening the kiss.

"That you love me" Santana grins as she breaks the kiss to look at Quinn who is returning the same smile. They're in love and they are happy.

"I do. Now come on, let's go upstairs" Quinn grabs Santana's hand and leads them towards the entrance.

Once they get inside Santana's apartment Santana pushes Quinn up against the door and captures her lips in a passionate heated kiss like their lives depend on this kiss. It quickly becomes deeper as Santana's tongue enters the blonde's mouth, Quinn can only moan in return. She can feel herself becoming wetter and wetter aching for Santana's touch.

Tops are quickly removed and thrown in different directions, neither of them caring where they land.

"Bed" Quinn mutters against Santana's lips. They both start to walk towards the bedroom with their mouths still moving against each other's. As they get in the room they quickly get rid of the last of their clothing until they are only left in their underwear.

Santana hovers over Quinn after pushing her down onto the bed. Attacking Quinn's neck whilst Quinn moans in appreciation as Santana reaches the sensitive spot. Through their time as friends with benefits Santana feels like she knows Quinn body better than anyone, that she knows exactly how Quinn likes it and how to make her scream in ecstasy.

Bras and panties are removed moments later, neither of the two wanting to wait much longer. The feeling of Santana's naked body on top of Quinn sends her crazy. Santana moves her lips from Quinn's neck down to her breast where she takes a nipple into her mouth running her tongue over it just to hear Quinn's moans as she knows it makes her crazy. She moves her hand up to the other breast to imitate what she is doing with her tongue as she rolls the nipple between her fingers.

As Santana removes her mouth from Quinn's breast and switches to the opposite to repeat the action. After spending a certain amount of time Santana feels is appropriate to worship Quinn's chest she kisses back up to Quinn's mouth and connects their lips together once again. Her left hand now makes its way down Quinn's body and towards where she needs her most.

She starts off with slow circles to tease Quinn.

"Please" Quinn begs. Santana hears this and immediately knows what she needs.

She enters two fingers inside of Quinn, to which Quinn shoves her head back into the pillow as she feels the pleasure flow through her. Santana starts off the pace slowly only to increase with when Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck so that no space is left in between them. Santana leans down again and captures Quinn's lips with her own again although Quinn can't keep up with it and leans her head back once again.

"Fuck San" Quinn pants as Santana's pace becomes faster and harder sending a jolt of pleasure to go through her.

"Mmmh San im almost…. Im" Quinn's hips buck wildly as she reaches her climax, she screams Santana's name who keeps going to push Quinn through her orgasm, although it's hard as Quinn clenches around her fingers.

As Quinn regains herself from her high and starts to catch her breath again she looks up to Santana is staring at her from above smiling down on her.

"You're so beautiful" Santana says.

Instead of responding Quinn instantly flips them over so that she is the one in control. She leans down attach her lips to Santana neck making sure to make her mark. When satisfied with her work on Santana neck she kisses down Santana's body until she reaches the end of the bed.

"Spread your legs San" Quinn husks. Santana immediately complies knowing what Quinn sets out to do.

Quinn dips her head down and takes a long lick up Santana slit forcing Santana hips to arise due to the high flowing through her body. Quinn takes Santana's thighs and pushes her hips down to bring them closer to her as she dives her tongue deep into Santana.

It doesn't take long until Quinn has Santana screaming out her name. Quinn carries plunging her tongue in and out of Santana until she comes down from her high, she then takes up to clearing the remaining juices from Santana. When she finishes she kisses her way back up Santana body until she is face to face with her. Quinn leans down to kiss Santana once more, they share a passionate loving kiss, portraying their love for one another in this kiss.

Quinn rolls of Santana and lies down on the bed.

"Well that was definitely worth the wait" Santana turns her head to tell Quinn.

"It really really was" Quinn agrees.

"I love you" Santana tells her. Now that she's told her she loves her she just wants to tell her all the time.

"I love you too" Quinn can't help the grin arrive on her face. She loves hearing Santana say that to her. This really has turned into the best night.

"Now, since we're back in action" Santana starts off as she rolls back on top of Quinn, "I think it's only right we continue" she says as she leans down again to places kisses over Quinn's neck.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?"

"You bet your ass it is" Santana smirks.

* * *

"So where did you disappear to yesterday?" Rachel asks her as she and the other interns get dressed into their scrubs.

"What do you mean?" Quinn replies back confused as to what she is talking about.

"After the intervention for Sam, you disappeared"

"Oh, I went back to Santana's…"

"Ohhh. I get it. But I thought you two were waiting" Rachel points out.

"She told me she loved me" Quinn tells her.

"What did you say back?" Rachel asks intrigued to know Quinn's response.

"I said it back. Im in love with her Rachel"

As soon as Quinn finishes her sentence Rachel squeals out in joy, clapping her hands whilst doing mini jumps up and down.

"That's so cute!" Rachel emphasises. "You two really are so good together"

"Thank you" Quinn smiles in appreciation.

"Hey, what's going on? I walk in and I see Berry jumping up and down like a lunatic and squealing so loud I feel like my ears are going to explode" Santana says as she walks up to Quinn and stands next to her.

"You guys are in love" Rachel says happily as she moves in to trap Quinn and Santana into a three way hug which only Rachel really participates in as the other two are stunned that they have been encountered in the hug.

"Okay Frodo you're beginning to suffocate me with all your happiness, lets loosen the grip or snix will come out to play and no one wants that"

"Who's snix?" Rachel asks as she lets go.

"When I get really pissed off, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix. Her wrath of words is called Snix Juice. I'm kind of like the Incredible Hulk. You can't blame me for anything Snix does"

"Okay, remind me not to get on the bad side of you then" Rachel says.

"That's a very wise decision Berry"

As they all finish getting ready they make their way out of the locker room and over towards where Puck, Sam and Mercedes are waiting. Dr Holiday soon comes up to them.

"Okay everybody, so today is going to be a little different than any other day. There is a Cardio specialist coming over from another hospital. She's here to see what Victoria West has to offer so do all you can to impress her as Dr Sylvester want to have her as a full time member of staff. If you screw up today I will beat your ass so hard you'll be glad you work in a hospital. Okay everyone, big smiles, act like you love working here"

"Who do you reckon it is?" Mercedes asks to the group.

"I don't know but I hope she's hot. This place is lacking in hot women" Puck says to which he receives a smack on the head by Rachel.

"I wasn't referring to you my Jewish princess. Just everyone else"

This time it's Quinn who hits him.

"You're already taken! By another hot girl! Total shame, unless you want to spice it up by adding a man, which I would totally be okay with by the way" Puck jokes, earning a smack from Santana this time.

"Okay can everyone please stop hitting me" he throws his hands up in protection. "Dude where's the help for your fellow bro?" he asks Sam.

"Sorry dude but it's kind of funny to see you getting your ass beat by all the women"

"Today of all days is the day you all decide to stay put and do nothing, let's go" Holiday shouts from the top of the stairs signalling for the interns to follow. Dr Holiday leads them into a room where about 20 other surgeons are waiting for the new specialist to arrive.

"Hey im just going to get a quick drink from my locker, I'll be right back" Santana says to Quinn.

"Okay"

Santana makes her way back down to the locker room to grab her water bottle from her locker to take a quick swig. She places the bottle back in the locker and exits the room and makes her way back up the stairs.

Before she enters the room a voice stops her.

"Hello Santana" She recognises that voice, she turns around to see confirm that it's this person. It is.

"Brittany"


	13. Chapter 13

Santana didn't know how long she was stood their staring at the blonde in front of her, seconds, minutes, hours, she didn't know. All she could think about was the that the person who tore her heart out and ripped in to pieces was standing right in front of her. Why was she here? In the exact hospital Santana worked. Did she do this on purpose? Did she know Santana was here? Thousands of questions were floating through Santana's mind right now. She didn't know what to think.

"What are you doing here?" Santana choked out after staring at Brittany as if she wasn't real. As if she was a figure of her imagination.

"Im here for you" Brittany replied back simply. Answering Santana back as if the past never happened. In that sweet voice that Santana once loved but now she loathed or at least she wanted to. More than anything.

"For me?!" Santana scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I miss you Santana. I want you back" Brittany said.

"You do not get to say that to me" Santana didn't want to raise her voice but with what she was hearing coming out of Brittany's mouth her mind seemed to not be in consideration with her mouth.

"Why not?" Brittany asked as if she had no clue in the world of why Santana was acting this way towards her.

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why not?! Why not?! Are you fucking kidding me right now? You cheated on me with the fucking neighbour in our bed!"

"I told you I was sorry for that. It was a stupid mistake and I regret it every day. Please Santana just give me another chance" Brittany pleaded as she grabbed one of Santana's hands.

Santana looked down at her hand that Brittany held. She loved Brittany, she did. But the thing about the term 'loved' is that it's past tense. Her and Brittany were in the past. She's with Quinn now and she couldn't be happier, Quinn was all she wanted. However why was it that with Brittany holding her hand brought back all the memories they once shared together. The great times they had. But then she remembers the day she walked in on Brittany and David in her own bed. Those great times they had once shared together were now replaced by all the lies Brittany told Santana. All that time that Brittany had been sneaking around behind her back. Those are the things that she will never forget.

Santana removed her hand from Brittany's grasp and stepped forward to move in closer to Brittany. The look on Brittany's face suggested that she thought Santana had forgiven her and as on her was to kiss her because of this Brittany leaned in closer.

"I hate you. We will never be together ever again. Looking at you makes me sick and the sooner you get out of here the better my life will get" Santana whispered to Brittany.

Brittany's face fell as she heard what Santana had to say.

"Well im sorry you feel that way" Brittany said as she straightened up her posture. "Because it looks like you won't be granted your wish"

Santana looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Before Brittany could reply Dr Holiday came rushing out with Puck right at her side. They both stopped right before them.

"Dr Pierce, were so glad that you could be here" she said as she shook Brittany's hand. Brittany gladly returned the shake.

"It's my pleasure Dr…"

"Holiday. Holly Holiday"

"Dr Holiday" Brittany smiled politely.

"Well if you follow my intern here he will lead you to the room where the talk will be taking place" Holly pointed to Puck who waved a small wave at Brittany who flirtatiously waved back. Santana rolled her eyes at this.

Brittany and Puck walked off towards the room where everyone was waiting. This confused Santana.

"What's going on?" Santana asked Dr Holiday.

"She's the new Cardio specialist" Holly replied.

_WHAT? _This could not be happening. That's why she's here. This is like Santana's worst nightmare, she can't work in the same hospital with Brittany. Santana doesn't know how she didn't figure this out when she first saw Brittany standing there. Brittany was one of the best Cardiothoracic surgeons in the country. Every hospital in the country wanted her as she was the youngest specialist out there. She went to college when she was 16 years old, two years early.

Santana met Brittany when she came out of college, just about to start medical school. Brittany was a resident when they first met. They started dating casually but not anything serious as Santana was in medical school and Brittany was already a surgeon. But through the hours they spent apart they would always make up for it when they were together. Santana fell in love immediately and so did Brittany. They had 3 years of love and happiness or at least Santana thought they did. Brittany couldn't take being in a relationship with a med student any longer. The endless night of studying made Brittany crave attention, crave the attention that Santana wasn't giving her. This is where David arrived; he gave Brittany what she wanted. No one could really say no to her, she had a way of manipulating people to get what she wanted.

"Santana?" Dr Holiday waved her hand in front of Santana's face to get her attention.

"Huh?" Santana snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You kind of blanked out there for a minute" Holly asked.

"Yeah yeah im fine" Santana dismissed Holly's words, not wanting to get into everything with her boss.

"Okay, well come on let's go. I don't want to miss any of this talk" She said excitedly as she walked off towards the room.

Before Santana could set off and follow Dr Holiday she needed a minute to just process everything that had just happened. Brittany was back and it looked like she wouldn't be going back anytime soon.

After she had recomposed Santana went back inside the room, instead of 20 surgeons the room is now full up, every single chair in the room has been taken except for the one besides Quinn who she saved for Santana. By the looks of things Brittany had not started the talk yet and she was in the corner talking to Dr Sylvester. Santana walks over to where Quinn is sat and takes the seat next to her.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale" Quinn turned to ask her after taking in the way Santana looks.

"Um yeah, I.."

"Good morning everybody" The chief of surgery's voice took over the entire voice stopping every conversation in the process. "I know listening to a talk is not what you would rather be doing right now but suck it up because we have a very special guest here to talk with you. She's one of the most valued Cardio surgeons in the country and will be spending a week with us here at Victoria West and hopefully after that we will have her full time. Dr Brittany S. Pierce everybody"

The room filled with applause, most of the doctors recognising Brittany's name. Santana slid down in her chair as Brittany walked onto the stage. She couldn't take this, especially after hearing that Brittany could potentially be here permanently.

"I can't believe the hospital wants to hire Brittany S. Pierce! I've read all of her research, she is brilliant" Quinn leaned into Santana to whisper.

Way to make a bad situation worse. Her new girlfriend was a fan of her old girlfriend. Fabulous.

"Hello everybody. My name is Dr Brittany S. Pierce as you already know from the lovely introduction from your chief of surgery. Cardiothoracic surgery is considered to be….."

Santana couldn't take listening to this. Yes she knows it would be extremely beneficial to her and to her career. But to listen to her ex-girlfriend who ripped her heart in to thousands of pieces, she couldn't. The moment she walked in on Brittany and David in bed together kept replaying in her mind over and over again. The pain she went through trying to mend herself together again after the heartbreak.

"…And that is why cardiothoracic surgery is taking over. Today Victoria West Hospital, tomorrow the world."

Roars of cheering and applauses filled the room. People standing up from their seats to praise Brittany's words. Santana wasn't aware of how long she had been zoned out for but she guesses it was long enough to miss an entire speech.

As soon as people started to leave the room Santana took this as her window of opportunity to run out of the room. She wanted space, she knew she wouldn't get it for long so she sprinted out to at least get a minute to herself.

When she got out she went over the wall, wanting something to lean against. Santana closed her eyes, maybe this would be a better way to get her thoughts together.

"So what did you think?" Santana opened her eyes to see Brittany standing in front of her. This girl would just not leave her alone.

"You were fine" Santana replied. Honestly she couldn't even respond to her truthfully as she didn't even pay attention.

"That's all I get?" Brittany said playfully.

"Yup"

"Look Santana. I know you said you hate me and that you don't want me to be around but I do. I still love you and I know you still love me" Brittany moved in closer to Santana.

"I don't" Santana shook her head. "I don't want you"

"Oh come on Santana"

"Hey san, how come you ran off like that?" Quinn came up to them.

"Sorry Q I guess I was just feeling a little ill. Just needed to get out of that crowded room" Santana lied.

"I saw her over here and came to see if she was okay" Brittany interrupted. Quinn turned to look sideways to see Brittany standing there. As soon as she saw her a big smile erupted on her face.

"Oh my God. I didn't even notice you there, im sorry. Im Quinn Fabray, im a big fan of yours. I've read all your research and I think its genius. Im actually really interested in cardiothoracic's" Quinn said politely.

"That's really great. It's always nice to see someone who is interested in the speciality if you want you could scrub in for one of my surgery's this week, I have some amazing procedures lined up."

Santana did not like what was going on between the two.

"That would be amazing" Quinn beamed at the gesture. After this she turned towards Santana.

"Did you hear that San, im going to get to scrub in" Santana smiled at Quinn's happiness.

"That's great babe" she said honestly. She loved seeing Quinn happy, she just didn't like who was making her happy.

When they both turned back to Brittany they saw that her smile had dropped. Brittany was staring at the two of them. She seemed to be unhappy about something. A twist from what she looked like before.

"Babe?" she asked.

"She's my girlfriend" Quinn confirmed.

Brittany looked shocked to hear this new piece of information. She paused before composing herself again.

"Well Quinn I guess it looks like we have another thing in common" Brittany said.

"Im sorry?" Quinn looked at her confused.

"I also used to be Santana's girlfriend"

As soon as Brittany had said this Quinn's smile dropped. All the happiness she was feeling suddenly left her.

"Anyway, I should get going. Really looking forward to scrubbing in with you Quinn" Brittany said sweetly, too sweetly as she walked off away from the two of them.

When Brittany had walked away Quinn turned to Santana.

"So that's Brittany. Brittany the ex-girlfriend who broke your heart"

"Yeah" Santana confirmed shakily.

"Why is she here?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know"

"Are you okay?"

"….I don't know"

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me that she was still in love with me and that she wanted me back" Santana told Quinn. She didn't want to lie to Quinn.

Quinn's jaw clenched at this. She didn't like the fact that Santana's ex was still pining over her. Quinn couldn't help but think about what kind of effect this would have on her and Santana's relationship. She's never loved anyone like she loves Santana; she didn't want to lose her.

Santana saw Quinn's sudden change, she didn't want this. She was finally happy, happier than she had ever been. She did not want Brittany coming in and ruining everything. She wouldn't let her.

"Hey" Santana lifted her hand up to Quinn's cheek and rubbed her thumb over it softly. "You don't need to worry about this. Im not going back to her. I love you Quinn, you have nothing to worry about. Im 100% yours. We just need to get through this week and then she's out of here, okay?"

Quinn nodded at her letting Santana's words calm her thoughts. Santana could still tell Quinn was unhappy so she leaned in towards Quinn so that she could show her love to her. She captured Quinn's lips in a soft passionate kiss. A kiss which conveyed their love for one another. Neither on them wanted to let go but they knew of their surroundings and if they hadn't stopped they were both sure it would have led to an encore of last night's behaviours.

"I love you" Santana repeated once again. Quinn smile had finally returned, this made a replica on Santana's face. Both of them living in that moment not letting the situation bring them down.

"I love you too" Quinn said as she leaned in once again to place a kiss on Santana's lips only this time it was a short peck.

"Alright well we should probably go. Holiday wants to meet us for a late rounds in five minutes" Santana informed.

They both set off walking to go and meet the rest of the interns for rounds. Their hands linking together on the way. As they get down there they see the interns waiting, Holly obviously isn't there yet which is strange because she is never late.

"Hey guys" Rachel called out to them as they walked up and joined the group. Santana and Quinn smiled in return.

"So what did everyone think of Dr Brittany S. Pierce" Puck asked.

"I loved her" Rachel excitedly said first. "She's so quirky and fun. Her joke in the middle of the speech killed me" Rachel laughed reminiscing about the joke.

"That was pretty funny" Mercedes joined in the laughter.

"Alright everybody, sorry im late" Dr Holiday started off as she walked up to them. "There will actually be no rounds today" Holly told them. Before she could carry on she heard a quiet 'yes' which she knew straight away belonged to Puck.

"Puckerman because of that, patients in rooms 2340, 2356 and 2338 all need rectal exams and I sure as hell am not about to stick my fingers up there. Go" Dr Holiday told him. A scowl immediately arrived on Puck's face as he walked off. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at his punishment. Rather him than them they thought.

"As I was saying. Today, im just gonna give you your assignments and you're gonna get going. I have a surgery I need to get to. Alright, Mercedes you're in the clinic, Sam I need you down in the pit, Santana you're with Rhodes, Rachel you're with Schuster and Quinn there has been a special request for you with our new arrival Dr Pierce. It's your lucky day"

Quinn froze at that. She knows she said that it would be amazing to work with Brittany but that was before she knew that she was her girlfriends ex.

Dr Holiday and the interns had long gone after Holiday has given their assignments. Only Quinn and Santana remained.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Santana asked.

"Honestly, im just gonna have to try my best not to slap her"

Santana laughed at this.

"Well, If you do make it a good one" Santana joked. "Listen, im sure it will be fine. She'll be professional and it will all be work related. Anyway I have to go, I'll see you at lunch?" Quinn nodded.

Santana made her way off and so did Quinn.

* * *

Quinn arrived to the 4th floor where Brittany was supposed to be waiting for her. She immediately saw her at the nurses' station. She had changed from her clothes that she was wearing before and into dark blue attending scrubs. She walked up slowly but she made sure she did it confidently, like she was not affected by anything.

"Dr Pierce" she said, causing Quinn to turn around.

"Ah Quinn, im glad you could accompany me today"

"Well you requested me and now im here so.."

"I did. Alright well, I have a very interesting case today if you want it. I can guarantee you won't see another one of these again. This type of thing only comes around once in a blue moon. So are you interested?"

Quinn was relieved that Brittany wasn't using Santana against her. That would be extremely petty.

"Yes. Absolutely"

"Great" Brittany smiled. "But first, I want you to answer me some questions if you're okay with that"

"Um okay" Quinn knew that she was good with rounds questions so this shouldn't be a bother. She was confident about her medical knowledge.

"Okay first. How did you and Santana meet?"

On the other hand, maybe Brittany was that type of person.

"Im sorry? Did you just ask how Santana and I met?"

"You know what scratch that one. You both work at the same hospital that's kind of the answer without the question. How long have you been dating?"

Quinn couldn't believe this. That Brittany would go stoop this low and ask about her relationship. This was none of her business.

"I thought these questions were going to be about cardio?"

"We can get onto that later. Just answer me this one question and we can get on to the case"

Quinn sighed at this. She didn't want to answer these questions but she really wanted on this case.

"We've been together exclusively for about 3 weeks but non-exclusive for about 3 months" Quinn said. At least now that she's told her this they can get on with the medicine.

Brittany nodded as she heard Quinn. Taking in all of this new information.

"Do you love her?" Brittany asked.

"You said I just had to answer one and then we could get onto the medicine" Quinn stated.

"Well if you think about it. Cardio is all about the heart and love is an emotion we associate with the heart so really my question is valid."

"Im sorry but I don't see how this is any of your business" Quinn said.

"Please. Just answer me this and I promise you we can leave this subject behind" Brittany tries to reason.

"Yes. I love her. And she loves me. So whatever you have planned you can forget all about it because we're not going to let some pathetic ex-girlfriend of hers who would rather fuck the neighbour than her beautiful girlfriend. That's right, I know all about you. So you can shove your questions up your ass because if im going to be interrogated about my love life, it certainly won't be with you. Thank you for your offer for the case but im going to have to decline" With that Quinn walked away. She knows she shouldn't have spoken to an attending that way but it really did feel damn good.

* * *

"So apparently Brittany is Santana's ex" Mercedes informs the group who are sitting around the table eating their lunch. Luckily neither Quinn nor Santana is with them so they don't know that they are gossiping about them.

"No way" Rachel added in a shocked voice.

"How do you know this?" Puck asked.

"Jenna, one of the nurses heard Brittany and Santana talking this morning. Apparently Brittany wants Santana back" Mercedes informed.

"This is crazy"

"Does Quinn know?" Rachel asked Mercedes as she seems to know all the info.

"Yeah, Jenna said that Brittany told Quinn herself that she used to date Santana. But then after Brittany left Quinn and Santana had a mini make out session"

"Hot" Puck added, earning a nudge from Rachel.

"Do you reckon that's why Quinn is on Brittany's service today?" Rachel asked again.

"It's got to be"

"This is so juicy" Rachel said excitedly that she knows all of the gossip.

"You and your freakin 'Berry gene' you seriously love gossip don't you" Puck said to her to which Rachel shrugged.

"Oh look her they come" Sam said referring to Quinn and Santana walking in together. As soon as they sat down the whole table went silent and stared at them. Both Quinn and Santana noticed this.

"What?" Santana asked the staring eyes.

"We know about Brittany" Rachel blurted out.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed at this.

"What do you know?" She asked, wanting to make sure they didn't know everything. She didn't want a pity party going round.

"She's your ex and she wants you back"

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources" Rachel said looking at Mercedes. Santana followed her eye line to Mercedes who looked away as soon as Santana gained eye contact with her.

"How do you know wheezy?" she asked squinting her eyes at Mercedes.

"Im good friends with the nurses and they heard your conversation." She replied.

Santana sighed. Great, now even more people know. Quinn could sense Santana was not a fan of this conversation so she put her hand on Santana's' thigh and softy rubbed smooth circles.

"Look, I don't want to get into this right now but all you need to know is that yes she is my ex, no I do not want her back and no Berry I will not tell you why we broke up or how we met and all that crap. I love Quinn and she is all I want so let's just leave it at that, okay?" all of them nodded in return.

When the group had finished their lunch they all headed back to work. Because Quinn and Santana had arrived later it meant that they had a few extra minutes, which meant some time alone together without the group harassing them for information.

"So how is working with the she-devil?" Santana asked.

"Ah well, about that." Quinn started off. "She kept asking me questions about our relationship so I kind of told her where she could shove it"

"Im so proud of you" Santana laughed, earning a giggle from Quinn for her response. "What did she say to that?" Santana asked.

"I didn't give her the chance to say anything. I walked away from her and instead of being on her service I got some paperwork done" Quinn shrugged.

"I love you so much for that"

Quinn grinned at her and leaned forward to peck Santana softly before getting back to her lunch.

They weren't going to let anybody get in between them and their relationship. They loved each other too much to let anybody interfere.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure. What time do you think you will be finished?"

"Well since im not on anything today all I have is paper work and I will probably finish that around 6pm" Quinn replied.

"I was meant to be going into surgery at 6 but that's cancelled until tomorrow because the guy just 'had' to have a cheese burger. So I should be done by 6 too"

"Great. I'll see you later then. I should probably go all this paperwork isn't going to get done by its self" she told her as she stood up. Santana followed in suit and also stood up. They both walked out of the cafeteria and towards the nurses' station where they said their goodbyes and walked off in different directions.

* * *

"Dr Fabray" Quinn looked up from her charts to see Brittany standing in front of her.

"Dr Pierce" Quinn said back.

"I am aware that it was unprofessional to ask you those personal details so I apologise for that. Now if you really are interested in cardio I have another amazing surgery which you could scrub in on if you would like"

"What's the catch? You're not going to ask me loads of questions about Santana and I are you?"

"I promise I won't. Think of this as a peace offering" Brittany suggested.

Quinn squinted at her in disbelief but soon gave in as she knew this would really benefit her and her career. She was only an intern, she needed to get all the practise in the OR she could and with a cardio case like this, she needed this. Being in there with Brittany was just the price to pay.

"Okay" Quinn said.

"Great. I'll see you there tomorrow then" Brittany said as she walked away from her.

* * *

It was 6pm, meaning it was time to go and meet Santana so they could go home and relax after this stressful day.

She walked up to the locker room where she found Santana who was already dressed and waiting for her. Quinn quickly got changed out of her light blue scrubs and into her normal clothes. As soon as she finished getting changed she and Santana made their way out of the room towards the elevators where they waited for one to come. As soon as one binged signalling it's arrival they both went to stand in front of the doors to wait for it to open.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple" a voice called out as the doors opened.

Quinn and Santana looked up to see Brittany standing in the elevator making her way to exit it.

"Brittany" Santana mumbled in return.

On her way out of the elevator Brittany walked out, making it her duty to brush up to Santana on her way out.

"Have a good night guys"

"Bitch" Quinn muttered as she glared at her.

Santana chuckled at Quinn's response and grabbed her hand and dragged her in the elevator.

"Come on babe, let's go home"


	14. Chapter 14

**I wrote a one shot called 'Girl At The Rock Show' you should check it out if you want. Anyway, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

"I don't wanna go to work" Quinn said as she snuggled further into Santana.

"I know babe but you have that surgery this morning. You said yourself that you can't wait to see it" Santana replied back.

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't with your ex-girlfriend who wants you back" Quinn complained.

Santana turned her head to face Quinn.

"She can want me back all she wants, but I only want you"

"You promise?" Quinn smiled.

"Cross my heart" Santana leaned forward to peck Quinn. This soon led to the kiss deepening and their tongues massaging each other's. Santana moved off her side and rolled on top of Quinn. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to bring her in closer so that their bodies would be pressed against the other tightly.

Before things could be taken any further they were interrupted by the door of Quinn's bedroom being swung wide open.

"Oh my god! Really?" Rachel's loud voice called out. "Are you two ever not all over each other?"

Santana sighed into Quinn's neck as she heard Rachel. Trust her to interrupt them just as things were heating up. She rolled off of Quinn and back onto her back.

"Are you ever not interrupting us?" Santana fired back sarcastically. "You know, im starting to think you like seeing me and Q together. Have you got some weird fetish of us or something?" Santana teased, she loved working Rachel up.

Rachel grimaced as she heard Santana. "Don't flatter yourself Santana. I just came in here to tell you that if you don't hurry up were gonna be late for work"

As Quinn heard this she looked over to the alarm clock. 5:30, shit she was going to be late.

"Thank you Rachel" Quinn said to her. Rachel smiled at Quinn as she walked out of the room.

"Alright, come on. We gotta get up" Quinn told Santana as she made her way out of the bed and over to her closet.

"Oh come on" Santana moaned. "I thought we were about to.. you know.."

Quinn chuckled at Santana. "We don't have time"

"Not even for a quickie?" Santana asked playfully.

"Nope, but if you're lucky I will meet you in the on call room later" Quinn winked at her. Santana immediately grinned in response.

"I'll see if I can schedule you in"

Santana got out of bed and went to Quinn's closet to get some clothes. Santana suggested to Quinn that she bring some of her own clothes over to Quinn's place but Quinn said she didn't want her to because she loves seeing Santana in her stuff, specifically saying that it was a total turn on and who was Santana to say no to that?

When they were both dressed they went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"And we're down with time to spare" Santana said to the group waiting in the kitchen for them. "I knew we would have had time for a quickie" she mumbled.

"Alright Santana we get your point, you like to have sex with Quinn" Rachel began.

"Well Im not gonna deny it is kind of awesome" Santana said back.

"But" Rachel carried on. "Since it is Quinn's big day we don't want to be late" she finished.

As soon as Rachel stopped speaking the five of them made their way out of the door and into their respective cars to make their way to the hospital for their shift.

When they arrived they all went to the locker room, minus Sam. He said that he needed to go and check on a patient real quick. The rest of the group thought nothing of it and went on their way.

* * *

Sam separated himself from the group because he needed to fix things. He made his way up to the 4th floor where he presumed she was as her patient that she was performing surgery on this morning was here.

As soon as he saw the certain blonde he was looking for he marched his way up to her.

"Brittany" she turned around with a confused look on her face wondering who it was staring at her.

"Im Sam" he said. Brittany's reaction turned into a smile.

"Ah the famous Sam Evans who brought me here so he could get the girl of his dreams"

"You have to leave" he said straight away.

Brittany looked taken back at this.

"Im sorry?"

"You need to leave. I shouldn't have called you. It was a mistake"

"Look Sam, Im going to get Santana back and when I do Quinn is all yours to take away" Brittany told him.

"No"

"No?"

"You need to leave them alone. They're happy, they both deserve that. It was a mistake calling you up and telling my chief of surgery about you. I admit that this is my entire fault but I need to fix my wrong doings and warn you to stay away from Quinn and Santana. I called you up in a moment of jealousy and I regret that. So im telling you that when this week has finished you need to go back home and away from here" Sam explained.

He hated that he got himself involved with this. He knows he never shouldn't have done what he did. One moment of weakness was all it took to let his guard down.

"Well im sorry you feel that way Sam. But I'll be here until I get her back." As Brittany finished she turned back around and walked away from him. Sam sighed; this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Brittany was easy to get here but it turned out she wasn't as easy to get rid of. However he still wasn't going to give up, he caused this and now it was time to fix it.

Before going back to the locker room to get changed he went somewhere else. Someone who would hopefully listen and do something about it.

He knocked on the door when he got to his destination.

"Come in" a voice called out.

He entered the room.

"Chief I was wondering if I could have a word."

"Ah Macaulay Culkin stunt double, just the man I wanted to see. Take a seat" she pointed to the chair in front of her.

Sam pulled out the chair and sat down.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Now I don't make a habit of showing gratitude but as long as this meeting stays confidential I may be able to slip out a few words. I want to thank you for getting me in contact with Brittany S. Pierce. She will do wonders for this hospital. Now what did you want?" she said.

"Um that's the thing. You can't give Brittany a permanent job" he said nervously. Honestly Sue Sylvester scared the crap out of him.

"And why would that be?"

He didn't want to go into the situation, honestly because it made him look like a jack ass but he also knew that the chief wouldn't have any of it.

"You just can't. Some have personal issues with her and I believe that those issues may get in the way of working"

"Who are these people you speak of" Sue asked.

"I'd rather not say" he gulped, she was intimidating.

Sue didn't look impressed at this.

"Well quite frankly I don't give a damn about your personal issue. So now get out of my office Biebs" she dismissed.

"Biebs?"

"You look like a blonde Bieber and quite frankly I find it nauseating"

With that Sam walked out of Sue's office and made his way towards the locker room. How was he supposed to do this now? There had to be a way.

* * *

When Sam got back down to the locker room everyone had long gone. Now he was late. Yup this definitely was not his day. He got dressed quickly and caught up to the rest who were following Holly for rounds. He really hoped she didn't notice.

"Ah Sam how nice of you to finally join us. Did you save the dying patient" Holly turned around to address him.

"What dying patient?" He asked confused.

"Well I assume that if you feel the need to miss some of my rounds there must have been a dying patient somewhere whom you just had to attend to?"

"Sorry Dr Holiday" He replied. That's all he could say, Holly could always tell whenever one of them were lying so he figured he better just apologise straight away rather than get in deeper trouble.

"Oh don't worry about it Sammy. Im sure the vomiting in 3045 will make up for it. Off you go" She smiled sweetly in revenge. The rest of the group snickered at this, it was quite entertaining when Holiday called out one of them.

As soon as they finished rounds and each one of them had been given their assignments from Holly they all began to make their way off to where they were meant to be.

"San you don't have to walk me down there" Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's gesture.

"I know I just wanted to wish you luck is all" Santana shrugged.

"Well that's very sweet of you" Quinn pecked Santana's lips.

"Only for you Fabray" She winked back.

The elevator binged telling them they were at the floor.

"This is me" Quinn announced.

"Good luck Q and try not to kick Brittany's ass in there" Santana joked and Quinn released a small laughter.

"I can't promise anything" Quinn said. The elevator door closed with Santana in them and Quinn made her way down the OR hall and into the OR so she could scrub in.

As she was washing her hands she heard the door open and close. She looked to her side to see Brittany who walked up next to her also scrubbing.

"Dr Fabray"

"Dr Pierce" Quinn said back.

"It's nice to see you this morning." Brittany said to her. Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at Brittany's sweet voice. Trying to act out like she was innocent.

"You too" Quinn replied. She was brought up to be polite so that's why she replied to her. But seriously, this girl was going after _her _girlfriend, all she wanted to do was rip the girls head off.

Quinn decided that she was just going to take this opportunity as a learned experience and if Brittany made any snarky comments to her she would just ignore them. Surely she wouldn't, they were going to be in a room full of people.

They were both soon scrubbed in and made their way into the OR. After everything was checked it was time to start.

"Okay, scalpel" Brittany held her hand out.

"Scalpel" the nurse handed it over.

Hours into the surgery Quinn was amazed. The high of being in this surgery. Seeing the open heart procedure. She wasn't sure why people did drugs because what she was feeling right now, was amazing.

So far Brittany had made no comments about Santana to her. She was thankful for that. All Brittany did was ask her questions about the procedure and asked her if she would like to hold the retractor. Quinn was grateful for this opportunity; she had never seen anything like this before.

"So Quinn, its Santana's birthday in a couple of days. Got her anything nice?" Brittany asked.

And the nice times were over.

"I have" Quinn replied.

"What is it?" Brittany asked again.

"I'd prefer to keep that to myself"

"Are you having a party?" Brittany wondered.

Quinn sighed at this. Was she ever going to give up?

"Yes we are" Quinn kept it short.

"Ooh well, sounds like fun" Brittany said.

She left the questions there for now and went back to being professional. Honestly, Quinn knew she wouldn't get through this without some sort of comment from Brittany.

The surgery finally finished after a few more hours. The man would make a full recovery which just added to the high of the job. Although, Quinn was exhausted. She just spent a good 8 hours on her feet. She needed a rest.

"Good job in their Fabray" Brittany complimented.

"Thank you"

"Look I know you don't like me. We both want Santana and that just makes the situation awkward but im good at what I do and I don't want our personal issues to get in the way of the medicine. I will stop with all the questions about you two" Brittany told her.

Quinn couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"I appreciate that" Quinn said back.

Brittany smiled in return to her and walked off. Quinn did the same but it the opposite direction. She needed to go to an on call room for a well-deserved break.

She walked to the nearest one and went inside. She immediately got in the bed and closed her eyes.

After only a short 20 minute nap her pager went off. She checked it. It was saying that she was needed in the clinic.

Quinn made her way to the clinic. When she got there she found all of the other interns. The interns were standing in a circle chatting to each other while waiting for Dr Holiday.

She walked up to them and stood next to Santana. Santana turned her head as she felt someone brush up next to her, she smiled when she saw that it was Quinn.

"Hey, where have you been? I though you're surgery ended like half an hour ago?" Santana asked.

"On call room" Quinn replied.

"Without me? I feel betrayed" Santana faked offended.

"Sorry san, I was exhausted. We'll catch up with that later" Quinn winked at her.

"Alright so, this party were having tomorrow. I've spread the word; it's going to be the most kick ass party this place has ever seen." Puck announced.

"Im confused" Mercedes began. "Why aren't we having it on Santana's actual birthday?" she asked.

"Because Rachel and I are on call and we don't wanna miss the party. Were all off tomorrow" Puck replied.

"I've got the alcohol, the decorations and the cake" Rachel said.

"You remember the last party you and I were at?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear.

Quinn released a big grin at this. She does remember the night she threw herself at Santana.

"That was a great night" Quinn responded.

"You bet your ass it was" Santana smirked at the memory.

"So will we be having a repeat of that night?" Santana asked again.

"We just may" Quinn husked into Santana's ear. Biting it softly as she said it.

Well now Santana couldn't wait. A party with alcohol, friends, Quinn and sex? Could it get any better?


	15. Chapter 15

"Harder" Quinn moaned into Santana's ear as Santana fastened her pace. "Mmmh right there"

Santana knew Quinn was close. She knew Quinn's body and its reactions. Becoming a doctor was the thing she was most proud of in her life, but being able to please Quinn like this was easily a close second. She loved the way Quinn writhed underneath her.

"Shit Quinn" Santana reacted to Quinn's touch as her thumb gazed Santana's clit.

They both ended up in a rhythm trying to match the others movements, making sure that they would come together.

"Oh fuck, im almost" Quinn couldn't finish the sentence, she couldn't. Not with the way Santana was pounding into her.

"Me too. Fuck Q"

It wasn't long before Quinn tightened around Santana's fingers, screaming the Latina's name in ecstasy. Santana soon followed, her moans being muffled by her face into Quinn's neck.

When Santana came down from her high she started to place open mouth kisses on Quinn's neck. Each kiss moving further up her throat until she reached Quinn's lips where she leaned down to connect them.

As the kiss came to an end Santana rolled off Quinn and onto her side to face her girlfriend.

"Well that was a great early birthday present" Santana panted. Still not recovered from the workout which just took place.

"That's just for starters. We're going all night tomorrow baby" Quinn grinned at her. Hearing this caused a similar grin arrive on Santana's face.

"God I love birthdays"

"Speaking of we should probably get back down there" Quinn said referring to the party down stairs.

_Santana arrived at Quinn's house for the party at around 9pm. As she was walking up the drive she could hear the noise from the party, she knew this was going to be one hell of a night. Santana loved parties all together, but when it was a party for her? It couldn't get any better. _

_She walked up to the door, as soon as she opened it she heard a loud shout of "SURPRISE" erupt. _

_The whole house shouted it to her as she entered the house. A big smile arrived on her face hearing this. _

"_You do know I knew about this party? I was there when you were planning it" She said to the group who walked up to her. _

"_Yes Santana we are well aware but everyone loves a surprise party. It was a last minute adjustment." Rachel responded._

"_Well thank you. For all of this, I do love a good party" Santana said._

"_You're very welcome Santana" Rachel replied again. _

_Before anyone else could come up to Santana, Quinn threw her arms around Santana and captured her lips in a long passionate kiss. Their tongues mixing together, forgetting about the people around them. _

"_Hey" Quinn muttered into her lips as they separated. _

"_Hello to you to" Santana chuckled. _

"_When you two would like to detach yourself from each other, we're doing shots in the kitchen" Mercedes told them._

"_We'll be right there" Santana said back. _

"_Actually, we might be a while. I have a little pre birthday gift for Santana" Quinn said. _

_Santana bit her lip in response to Quinn's statement. Shots could definitely wait. _

"_Can I watch?" a semi drunken Puck asked. _

_Ignoring Puck's comment, Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and led her up the stairs into her room. _

"Yeah, you dragged me up here straight away I didn't even have time to grab a drink"

"Would you of preferred I waited?" Quinn playfully asked her, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Hell no"

About half an hour later they both went back downstairs as when they got out of bed the first time Santana lunged for Quinn and initiated round two.

"Ah Quinn, I gather that you've given Santana your 'pre- birthday gift and that she's happy with it?" Rachel stated more that asked.

"She definitely was" Quinn smirked.

"Oh girl we know. Hell the whole house knows that you were _both _happy with it" Mercedes joined in.

Quinn blushed at this; Santana only wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and chuckled. She knew that Quinn was a screamer and apparently so did everyone else now. Although she also knew that everyone here was most likely drunk so it was very likely that they would all forget about it tomorrow.

"Well, we're here now. How about those shots?" Santana asked.

Puck grabbed the bottle of tequila and Sam grabbed the lime and salt. Puck handed out each of them a shot.

Before taking it, each of them licked the salt of their skin. Although Santana licked the salt of Quinn and Quinn the same with Santana. Then all took the shot and then the lime.

Another shot each was poured for each of them.

Before taking this one Puck raised his shot and said "Happy birthday Santana" they all repeated this and the downed the shot.

The burning taste was quickly gotten rid of by the lime.

This process was repeated many times. Until the group was drunk of tipsy enough. After the last shot they all went their separate ways.

Quinn and Santana ventured off towards the living room, where it was full of hospital staff getting dancing and grinding on one another to the music.

They both wasted no time in joining them. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, flushing their bodies together. Quinn arms went around Santana neck to bring them in closer if it was even possible. They moved their bodies to the beat which was playing, their hips moving against one another's. If Santana hadn't gotten her release not long ago she definitely would have needed it now. Especially with the way Quinn is pressed against her.

When the song ended Quinn separated herself from Santana's hold. Santana thought she was moving away to go somewhere else but instead she turned around and her back came in contact with Santana's front.

The next song started playing. On instant Quinn started grinding into Santana. Santana moved her arms so that they would wrap around Quinn's stomach, forcing them closer together.

Santana shifted Quinn's hair to the side so that she could attach her lips to Quinn's neck. Quinn leaned her neck back further to grant Santana more access. When she felt like she had given Quinn's neck to admiration it fully deserved she let go, if she had continued she knew that they would just end up in Quinn's room again and missing out on the party.

Quinn turned back around to face Santana. She wasted no time in connecting their lips together for a full make out session. Everyone around them payed no attention to it as they were all pretty wasted to even focus on anything for long enough.

"Hey you two come on" Puck's voice interrupted them, forcing them to separate. "We're playing truth or dare in the other room"

"Truth or dare? Really?" Santana laughed out.

"It will be fun" Quinn responded and grabbed Santana's hand to lead them towards the room where the game was commencing.

In the room Puck, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes were all there. They were with some other doctors and nurses who were invited. Puck made sure to only invite people who were a 'good time' to the party so they knew it would be fun.

Quinn and Santana joined them all and sat down beside each other. They were all sat in a circle around one another.

"Alright, birthday girl first" Puck started. "Santana, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth"

"How many orgasms have you been given in one night?" He smirked at the question. Santana knew it would be something sexual, it was puck after all.

She was drunk at this point and honestly didn't care about answering the questions.

"Five" she responded. "Quinn's very talented" she added on the end.

"Hot" a voice in the group called out.

It was now Santana's turn to pick someone. She settled for the little diva sitting next to puck.

"Berry, Truth or dare?"

Rachel was beyond wasted so Santana knew this would be fun.

"Truth"

Santana smirked at this.

"Who do you fantasize about when you have sex?"

"Noah" Rachel confidently yet sloppily said back.

Hearing this Puck lifted his chin up, grinning proudly.

"You can't blame her, I mean have you seen these guns" Puck tensed his arm up to show off his muscle. Rachel in her drunken state leaned over to him to kiss the arm her flexed.

The whole group could not stop laughing, a drunk Rachel was a fun Rachel.

The game carried on like this for a few more rounds. Each person answering truthfully to questions they would never answer in a sober state and everyone doing things which would be frowned upon to an outside of the party.

When they game had ended both Quinn and Santana made there was towards the kitchen to get another drink. Santana poured herself a vodka and coke and Quinn the same.

Santana handed Quinn her drink but Quinn just put it on the counter and instead placed her arms around Santana's neck. Santana decided to do the same except her hands took place around Quinn's waist.

She loved the feeling of Quinn's body against her own. She couldn't get enough of it, especially when she was drunk. Drunk Santana wanted Quinn all the time, even more than sober Santana.

"I love you so much" Santana said.

"I love you too" Quinn responded.

Quinn had never been happier than she was with Santana. Nobody made her feel the way Santana did. She gave her butterflies whenever they were together, even when they weren't Santana was all that she could think about.

Even though Santana was drunk, she could still hold up a serious conversation so she decided that with the liquid confidence in her system that this was the perfect time to do it.

"I actually wanted to mention something to you. I know that we haven't been together that long, but I've never loved anyone like I love you. You're my world Quinn and I honestly don't think I could live without you. Before I met you I was barely surviving, you put me back together." Santana began.

"Wait, you're not asking me to marry you are you?"

Santana chuckled at this. "No. Not yet"

"I want you to move in with me. I want you to be the first face I see in the morning and the last I see at night. I want you, 24 hours a day. Even when we spend most of it at the hospital anyway. But still, I want to come home to you. If I've had a shitty day, the second I see you it will be made 100 times better. So yeah, I want you and I to live together." Santana took a deep breath as she finished.

Quinn didn't reply straight away. She could only smile a thousand smiles at Santana.

Santana squinted her eyes at Quinn. She wasn't sure if this was Quinn happy about what she just said or if this was just drunken Quinn, unregistered of what was going on around her.

"Quinn?" Santana asked to try and get her out of her unresponsive trance.

"Yes!" Quinn lunged for Santana, hugging her with all she had.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you"

Santana beamed at this. She had gotten the answer she wanted. She and Quinn were going to live together.

Santana's arm wrapped tighter around Quinn. She was so happy that she even lifted Quinn up and spun her around in circles.

"What's going on in here?" Mercedes asked them as she saw the parade of happiness.

Santana put Quinn down and they both turned to Mercedes.

"Were moving in together" Quinn proudly told her.

"Wow, congrats you two" Mercedes said to them happily.

"Thank you"

"You know what, I'll leave you two to your celebrations" Mercedes walked out of the room leaving the happy couple to it.

Quinn and Santana were now facing one another. Their foreheads leaning against the others.

"Best birthday ever" Santana said.

"Well isn't that sweet" a voice interrupted them. They both turned their heads to see the one they despised the most standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Santana asked bitterly.

"I came to join the party"


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't hate me for this one! It can only get better.. I hope. Please review!**

"You weren't invited" Quinn fiercely said to Brittany. She did not want this girl in her house at her girlfriend's party.

"Oh come on Quinn, I'm just here to wish Santana a happy birthday. No harm" Brittany replied with a smile although Quinn wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face. "Oh and I guess congratulations are in order. You and Santana are moving in together, that's a big step. You sure you're ready for that?"

"We definitely are" Santana joined in.

"If you want im sure I could give you a few pointers on living with Santana, I know what she likes and dislikes" Brittany smirked at Quinn thinking she won this round.

"No thanks Brittany" Quinn sweetly smiled back. "I don't really want any advice from a cheating whore" as Quinn finished she grabbed Santana's hand and led them out of the kitchen.

Before following Quinn Santana turned to Brittany, giving her a proud look because of what Quinn just did. She loved that girl.

They both walked away from the kitchen and into the living room where the rest of the party was. As

"You know Q, you're getting better and better with these comebacks" Santana said to her as they stopped walking and Quinn turned to face her.

"She just gets me worked up" Quinn sighed.

Santana frowned at this. Why was Brittany making it so difficult for them? Why couldn't she just leave them alone to be happy?

"I know babe, but she'll hopefully be gone soon" Santana tried to reason.

"Yeah. Hopefully" Quinn weakly smiled.

Santana knew Quinn hated the fact that Brittany was here, not just here at the party but here as in their lives. Interrupting them when they're happy.

"How about this" Santana began. "I say tonight we get so incredibly drunk that we forget she's even here and we just have fun. It's my birthday, well a day early but still. I want to spend it with my girlfriend who I love"

Hearing this caused Quinn to release a big grin. Santana was right, they should just forget about Brittany, she only bothers them if they let her bother them. And tonight, Quinn wouldn't let that happen.

"Deal"

As the party continued Quinn and Santana got drunker. It was 11pm and they were both wasted, along with everyone else there.

Currently they were on the dance floor, which was in fact the living room but everyone was treating it like it was one.

Quinn was facing Santana with her arms around Santana's neck, moving her hips with the beat of the song which was playing. Santana's hands were all over Quinn's body, moving them up and down whilst matching the pace with Quinn's hips.

Pretty much everyone who was at the party was dancing right now. All apart from one.

Quinn saw the tall blonde in the corner staring directly at her and the brunette, the way they were acting towards each other.

Quinn chose this moment to mark her territory, to show Brittany that she lost her chance and now it was her turn. She captured Santana's lips in one swift motion. Pushing her tongue into the Latina's mouth making her moan in response. Quinn couldn't get enough of Santana's lips, every time her lips touched Santana's, she couldn't get enough. It was her addiction.

She almost forgot that they were at the party, but the sudden crash of someone bumping into her brought her back.

"Fuck" Quinn heard Santana mumble in her drunken state. Santana was looking down at her top. It seemed that the collision forced a drink to spill all over Santana's top half.

"Im gonna go and fix this" Santana said to Quinn referring her now red stained top.

"Want me to go with you?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. "It's okay, I'll only be minute" Santana pecked Quinn's lips and started to make her way upstairs.

Quinn couldn't help but notice that Santana was stumbling on her way up, she was beyond drunk. Quinn giggled at her girlfriend who just fell up the stairs.

As Santana soon disappeared Quinn turned her attention to her group of friends who were dancing around her, she started to dance and sing with them.

Up the stairs Santana went straight to Quinn's room so that she could change out of her top and into one of Quinn's. Although in her current state it managed to be harder than it looked.

She eventually got her stained top off and went over to Quinn's wardrobe to grab another. While searching she heard the door to Quinn's room open and shut.

"Babe, help me pick what to wear" Santana said.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Santana's waist and a head rested on her shoulder. Santana leaned back into the touch.

"Anything for you baby" a voice said back. That wasn't her girlfriends voice, she turned her head back to see Brittany. Santana tried to step back but she ended up against the wall, leaving no room for freedom.

Brittany stood in front of Santana, standing so close that they were almost touching.

"Get away from me" Santana tried to shout to her but it was no use, she couldn't even see straight, let alone think straight.

"Come on Santana, I know you want this" Brittany whispered against Santana's lips.

Santana shook her head but it was no use. Brittany still leaned in further and further.

"I love you Santana, let me show you how much I love you" Brittany attached her lips onto Santana's. Devouring Santana's lips as if she was trying to make up for lost time.

Santana responded hesitantly to the kiss at first, but as it went on she began to go with it. She placed her hand on Brittany's back to bring her in closer. The kiss reminded her of all the times they had together, their relationship. But then she thought about how it ended and then how everything that happened had led to Quinn.

Quinn. Santana was kissing someone who wasn't her girl.

She tried to push Brittany by the shoulders to get her to step back but it was useless.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Santana heard Quinn voice shout out. Brittany immediately stepped back away from Santana.

"You better get out of here right now or I swear to God I will hurt you" Quinn screamed at Brittany.

Brittany didn't move straight away, she stood her ground. Quinn saw this, she walked over to Brittany and grabbed her by the hair and forced her out of the room. She didn't care that Brittany was trying to claw her way back, Quinn made it impossible for her to resist. She threw Brittany out on her ass.

As she closed the door to her room she faced Santana who had now put on a top. Hoping that it would at least make the situation better.

"Quinn, I can explain" Santana quickly said as she made her way over to Quinn to stand in front of her.

"Explain what?! How you were up here about to fuck your ex-girlfriend in _my _room" Quinn sobbed, she was heartbroken and furious at what she saw.

"It wasn't like that! She kissed me; I swear I tried to push her away. Please Quinn you have to believe me" Santana pleaded.

She was knocked out of her drunken state the moment Quinn walked in. She needed to be sober for this, she needed a sober mind, which was pretty hard considering she was still drunk but she had to try her best, for Quinn.

"I saw you making out with her Santana! You even had your fucking top off! I should have known that you weren't over her, im so stupid" Quinn shouted with tears coming out of her eyes.

Santana saw the tears and stepped forward to place her hands on Quinn's cheeks to wipe them away.

"Baby please, trust me when I say I love you. I don't want her, I want you" Santana said into Quinn's lips as they were so close.

"I can't"

"Quinn" Santana pleaded. "I love you"

"I can't do this Santana. All I keep seeing is you and her and it just breaks my heart. I can't be with someone who would do that to me" Quinn cried.

Tears were falling down Santana's eyes now too. She couldn't lose Quinn.

"No Quinn, please don't do this. I can't lose you, I can't" Santana leaned her forehead against Quinn's.

"Im sorry Santana. It's over, were over"

Santana shook her head furiously.

"No. Im not letting you go"

"I can't do it Santana" Quinn sobbed. It broke her, seeing Santana with Brittany. Seeing the girl she loved with someone else.

"Please Quinn, I can't live without you. Without this face" Santana placed her hand on Quinn's cheek, rubbing softly. "These eyes, these lips" Santana leaned forward to attach her lips to Quinn's, Quinn hesitantly responded to the kiss but as Santana put more pressure into it Quinn matched the passion.

Santana put her arms around Quinn's waist and Quinn wrapped hers around Santana's neck. They were drawn to each other. Santana sucked Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth, making Quinn moan with pleasure in response. She ran her tongue over Quinn's lip asking for permission, Quinn granted it straight away and Santana's tongue entered her mouth, massaging Quinn's.

Santana moaned as the kiss deepened. She started to walk forward moving Quinn backwards towards the bed. She pushed Quinn back so that she would topple back onto the bed, Santana landed on top of her as they both fell onto the bed, their lips never separating from the others.

Santana moved her mouth away from Quinn's lips and started to trail kisses down her neck. She began to suck softly as the sensitive skin on Quinn's neck. Wanting to kiss every inch of her skin to show her how sorry she was. Until she felt Quinn push her shoulders back.

She lifted her head up from Quinn's neck to look down to Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked as she hovered above Quinn.

"I can't do this. Not after everything" Quinn said as she leaned up forcing Santana to stand up off the bed. Quinn following in suit so that they were both now standing facing each other.

"Quinn"

"No, you need to leave" Quinn whispered.

"Quinn please, we can fix this. I'll do anything. Just please don't give up on us" Santana pleaded once again, she wasn't ready to lose Quinn. She was the best thing that ever happened to her, how could she let that go?

"I can't. I can't look at you and not picture what you've done"

"I'll do anything, please baby" Santana tried to step forward to Quinn once again but she stepped back, leaving distance between the two.

"It's too late" Quinn cried. "you need to go"

Santana stood there, not believing what was happening. Tears were spilling out of her eyes, she had no control over them.

"Please Santana"

Santana sighed, there was nothing she could do right now. She walked slowly over to the door and opened it. Before she left she turned back once more, Quinn still had her back towards it.

"I love you Quinn, im so sorry"

Santana made her way downstairs. She almost forgot that the party was still going on down here but she couldn't stay, not now. But before she left she had to do one thing, she needed someone to be there for Quinn.

She walked up to Rachel who was stood in the corner talking to Mercedes.

"Santana? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rachel asked straight away after seeing the tear stains on Santana's cheeks and her broken hearted look.

Santana shook her head.

"You need to go upstairs. Quinn needs you" she told them.

"What happened?"

"I fucked up" Santana sobbed softly whilst looking down. She felt so angry at herself for what happened. As she said this she made her way to the front door, she needed to get out of there. She decided to walk back to her apartment instead of taking a cab, she needed to clear her head and get some fresh air.

Rachel and Mercedes quickly rushed up the stairs to Quinn's room after Santana's confession. They opened the door to see Quinn curled up crying on her bed.

"Quinn what happened?" Rachel softy said as she rubbed Quinn's back.

"It's.. it's over" Quinn cried.

"What did she do?"

"I saw her making out with Brittany" Quinn stuttered out whilst sobbing. She knew the tears were not going to stop for a while.

Both Rachel and Mercedes gasped at this. They never expected that to happen, they both knew that Santana was deeply in love with Quinn, so why would she do this?

"Oh Quinn" Rachel tried to sooth her. She knew that there was nothing she could say to make Quinn feel any better so she decided to be a shoulder to cry on. Quinn needed someone there for her at this moment.

"Im gonna go and tell Puck to kick everybody out" Mercedes added.

Rachel nodded at her.

Mercedes walked out the door and down the stairs in search of Puck. She found him in the kitchen talking to two blonde nurses. Mercedes would roll her eyes and judge is this wasn't important.

"Puck" she signalled for him to come to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need you to kick everybody out" Mercedes told him.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Quinn and Santana broke up" she stated.

Puck couldn't believe that, he didn't believe it. He would of thought she was joking if he didn't notice the deadly serious look on her face.

"What happened?"

"Quinn caught Santana with Brittany. She's upstairs crying her eyes out" she explained.

"I got this" he told her.

Puck made his way to the living room to get everyone out. It didn't take long before everyone was out as Puck had his very own threatening techniques to lure everyone out.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" Sam wondered.

"Quinn and Santana broke up" he told him.

Sam looked shocked to hear this. Just 30 minutes ago the two were down here dancing with one another looking happy.

"Why?"

"Quinn found Santana and Brittany together"

As Puck told him this Sam couldn't help but feel guilty, this was his fault. He never should have brought Brittany here.

* * *

Santana got home 20 minutes later. By the time she got back to her apartment she had sobered up.

She lost the one person she loved the most in this world. She hated herself for what she did. As she got inside she went straight to her room. She quickly got out of her outfit she wore to the party. She was about to put on a pair of short and t-shirt which she usually wore to bed until she saw the t shirt Quinn usually slept in when she stayed over.

Santana put on the t-shirt. It smelled like Quinn. Her favourite smell.

As she got under the covers she looked over to the alarm clock. 00:03. Her birthday.

"Happy birthday Santana" she whispered to herself. Some birthday this was.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana woke up the next morning completely devastated as she remembered the events from the night before. She knew she fucked up. One moment of weakness led to the pain she felt and the pain she caused Quinn. She had to fix it; she would do anything to fix it. To go from having everything with Quinn to nothing, she couldn't let it go, she wouldn't.

As it was Santana's birthday the two had planned to spend the entire day together, both of them getting one of the others to switch shifts with them so they could celebrate Santana's birthday.

It was 11am when Santana got ready; she was going to go over to Quinn's so that they could talk. She chose to go at this time because she knew everyone would be out of the house so they could talk in private.

It was a short car journey to Quinn's. When she arrived she parked her car in the driveway, but didn't get out straight away. No, she needed to figure out what to say, so that she could say the perfect thing. Quinn was the best thing that ever happened to her, she couldn't lose her.

She got out of the car and walked to the front door where she knocked softly. The door was opened not minutes later. A tired looking Quinn emerged, she looked like she had been crying, even like this with no makeup on and hair not done up, Quinn still looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

"Hi" Santana said gently.

"Hi" Quinn returned.

"Can we talk?" Santana asked, she really hoped Quinn would agree. She needed to explain herself; she needed to fix it all.

"Okay" Quinn sighed as she stepped aside to let Santana in.

Santana walked over to the living room so they could sit down. She sat down on the sofa and Quinn followed in suit although she sat as far away from Santana as she could. Santana noticed this and sadly frowned.

"What do you want Santana?"

"I want to fix things" Santana said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have broken them in the first place, you wouldn't have to _fix _things" Quinn bitterly replied.

Santana understood why she was acting this way, she just didn't like it. She hated herself for making Quinn act this way towards her. But that's why she was here, she was here to make things right.

"I know okay. I know I fucked up" Santana expressed. "But im here to make things right, I need to make things right"

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I… I was drunk and she just started kissing me and for a single moment I got lost in it all. But that was it that was. It meant nothing to me Quinn, I swear. I promise that I will do anything to make you see that you're all I want, all I need. I love you Quinn, only you" Santana said.

"I want to believe you San I do" tears started to fall down Quinn's eyes.

Santana saw them and immediately moved forward to Quinn's end of the couch and wiped them away. Nothing hurt her more than seeing Quinn cry, seeing her in pain.

"Then believe me" Santana pleaded. "Please Quinn, I can't lose you"

"I can't. I can't be with you, at least not while she's still her" Quinn said.

"I'll get rid of her, make sure she leaves" Santana declared.

"How? How are you going to do that?"

"I… I don't know but I'll make sure she does. I'll speak to her"

Quinn hesitated at this. She didn't exactly want Santana speaking to Brittany, but it seemed like the only way to get her to leave. Plus Quinn knew if she spoke to Brittany she would probably flip and try to attack the girl.

"Okay" Quinn breathed out shakily.

Santana's hands were currently rested on Quinn's cheeks, rubbing softly. Her forehead had made its way to lean against Quinn's. She needed this contact.

"I love you. I'll do anything Quinn"

"I love you too but I think we need time" as Quinn said this Santana leaned her head back to get a good look at Quinn to see what she meant.

"Time?"

"We rushed into all of this so fast San, we just need to time to think all of this through. To see if we actually do want to be together"

"I don't need time Quinn. I know I love you and I know I want to be with you!"

"Santana please" Quinn sighed. She wanted nothing more than to go back into things with Santana, but for now she just couldn't. She needed time. "You may not need time but I do. Please do this for me"

Santana exhaled at this. She didn't want to but Quinn did and she swore that she would do anything Quinn wanted so that they could make things work again.

"Okay" Santana finally gave up. "If time is what you want then okay. But promise me one thing"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Promise me that you won't forget that I love you. I'll wait for you Quinn; I'll wait forever if I have to"

As Santana finished she got up off the couch, Quinn stood up after her.

"I got you something" Quinn announced. Santana looked back at her confused. "For your birthday"

Santana nodded in realisation, today was her birthday. Some birthday. It's not exactly the type of day she thought she was going to have.

"Wait here" Quinn told her.

Santana stood there waiting for Quinn to come back with her gift. Honestly, she wasn't sure that she wasn't whatever it was, it would probably just make her even more upset about her and Quinn.

Quinn came back moments later with a medium sized box in her hand. She handed it over to Santana.

Santana began to open it but Quinn placed her hands over Santana's to stop her.

"Open it when you get home" Quinn gently asked. Santana nodded her head in agreement.

After this they both walked over to the door, Santana opened it for her to leave but before she left she turned back around to Quinn.

"I love you"

Quinn didn't reply, all she did was lean forward slowly and connect her lips to Santana's. It wasn't a long kiss but it was a kiss which portrayed all she needed to in that moment of time. It was her way of saying that she still loved Santana and that wouldn't go away.

"Happy birthday Santana" Quinn said as they let go. As soon as she said this Quinn turned around to walk back into the house. Santana took this as her cue to leave.

Her day was made a little better by that kiss, it said to her that Quinn still cared and for now that was all she needed.

Santana walked over to her car where she got in and drove back to her apartment.

When she got back she went straight to her bedroom. She sat on the bed preparing herself to see what Quinn got her.

She opened the box, on top there was a card. She opened that first before she could see what the gift was.

_Santana,_

_I hope you have the best birthday ever. Im sure you will because you'll be spending it with me. _

_Im going to keep this card short and sweet. _

_But I just want to say that I love you so much. _

_You and me forever baby._

_Lots of love,_

_Quinn._

Santana released a shaky breath after reading the card. She put it down on the bed beside her before removing the wrapping paper off the gift Quinn got her. As she removed the paper she saw what Quinn had gotten her.

It was a photo of her and Quinn together. On one of their days off from the hospital Quinn and Santana went to the park, it was a sunny day so they decided to spend the day there. During the day Quinn asked a stranger who was walking their dog if they would take a photo of them.

The photo was of Santana holding Quinn on her back, both of them releasing huge grins to the camera. Santana loved this photo.

It was in its own special frame which was personalised as Santana saw that below the picture engraved in the bottom was 4 words.

_I love you – Quinn_

This was the perfect gift, she loved it. She placed the picture on the table beside her bed, where she would always see it.

As she put it down she got out her phone and composed a new message.

**Thanks for the picture, I love it and I love you – San x**

It was short but she had to say it.

Two minutes later she got a reply.

**Im glad you like it – Q x**

At least she got a kiss on the end.

* * *

At around 5pm Santana decided to go to the hospital to confront Brittany. If she wanted things to work out with Quinn, Brittany had to leave and she was going to make damn sure that she left.

After searching for her for a good ten minutes Santana found her on the 4th floor stood by the nurses' station looking over a chart.

Santana wasted no time in saying what she needed to.

"You need to leave" she started off. Brittany turned around upon hearing her voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You need to leave" Santana repeated. "You're ruining my life by being here, ruining my relationship. Please Brittany if you care about me at all you'll do this"

"I came to get you back Santana" Brittany said.

"Don't you get it? I don't want you back" Santana expressed. "I only want Quinn and she won't be with me unless you leave. So please Brittany, im begging you, just go"

Santana never begged for anything, but for this. She would beg all day if she had to.

Brittany looked taken back at the sight in front of her. Not once in the time she knew Santana had she seen Santana like this. Never once in their relationship was Santana like this.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I do. More than anything"

Brittany sighed, she loved Santana too. But it was evident that it obviously wasn't meant to be for them, Santana had moved on and to someone who was a better person than her. It was Brittany's deepest regret what she did to Santana; she would take it back in a heartbeat if she could. But she couldn't and that was life.

"Okay" Brittany began. "I'll go"

Santana perked up at this.

"You will?" she asked in surprise, she didn't think it would be that easy.

"I can see how much you love her Santana. As much as I wish it was me who you felt like that for, it's not. It was wrong for me to come here and Im sorry for that"

Santana was shocked to hear Brittany's confession.

"I'll go to Dr Sylvester and tell her im leaving at the end of the week"

"Thank you"

Before Santana could leave Brittany stopped her.

"Santana" she turned back around. "You should know something"

* * *

Santana rushed over to Quinn's house. To say she was angry was an understatement. If what Brittany had told her was true than snix was going to come out to play and she would not be held accountable for her actions.

She banged on the door, knowing that he would be home by now.

The door was opened by Quinn, Santana didn't have time to tell her why she was here and she also didn't have the patience.

Santana stormed into the house.

"Sam" She shouted furiously.

Sam quickly went down the stairs at the call of his name wondering why someone was shouting for him in that kind of manner. When he got down stairs he saw that it was Santana who shouted him, she did not look happy, no she looked like she wanted to rip his head off.

As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs Santana lunged for him and forced her fist into his nose. The impact of the hit caused him stumbling backwards and caused Santana to shake her fist in agony.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked as she saw the scene before her.

"What's going on is that he is a fucking asshole who is about to get his head ripped off" It's official, snix was out of the cage.

"Santana, what's happening?" Quinn asked as she saw the state Santana was in.

"Im glad you asked Q, you see trouty over here thought it would be a super fun idea to break you and me up. He was the one who called Brittany and brought her over here and he did all of this so he could get into your pants"

Quinn was shocked to hear this.

"Sam, is this true?" She asked, not wanting to believe that this guy who she thought was her friend would do this to her.

Sam didn't say anything, he couldn't. All he did was clutch his nose tighter.

His silence was all Quinn needed. She couldn't believe this. How could Sam do this to them?

She walked up to him and connected her hand with his cheek. If he wasn't in pain before, he definitely was now. Santana knew that Quinn was a genius slapper.

"I really hope you're happy Sam, because it looks like you got what you wanted. We're broken up, congratulations." Santana fake clapped him.

She took one last look at him and shook her head before she left the house and walked over to her car.

"Santana" she heard Quinn's voice shout. She turned around to see Quinn running up to her.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked gently.

"Home" Santana firmly replied, she was still so angry.

"Santana, you need to get your hand checked out" Quinn told her. "It's already swelling up"

Santana looked down to her right hand to see that Quinn was right. Her anger took over her so much that the pain she was supposed to feel was replaced by fury.

"Come on, I'll drive you"

Quinn took Santana's keys and made her way over to the driver's seat, Santana did the same except with the passenger's seat.

* * *

At the hospital Quinn was wrapping Santana's hand up. It was only sprained but it still meant she couldn't operate for a few weeks.

"I can't believe you actually hit him" Quinn said.

"He's lucky all I did was hit him, if I stayed any longer snix would have ripped him into shreds"

Quinn released a small laugh at this. She found it amusing whenever Santana spoke of her alter ego snix and the stories Santana's told her about snix.

"How does that feel?" Quinn asked referring the pressure of the bandage although since Quinn's thumb was softly rubbing along Santana's hand, that's all she could feel.

"It feels good" Santana replied.

"Good" Quinn said as she looked into Santana's eyes. She quickly brought herself out of Santana's gaze.

"Anyway, we should probably get you home" she announced.

"Yeah. Do you want me to drive you?" Quinn asked as she knew it would be difficult for Santana with her hand.

"If that's alright with you"

"It's no problem" Quinn said.

The two made their way towards the parking lot where Quinn parked the car. It was about 10pm at this point as it took a while for Santana to get an x ray on her hand.

They got back to Santana's apartment 10 minutes later.

"Quinn" Santana said. Quinn looked over to Santana. They were both just sitting in the car after Quinn parked it.

"Yeah"

"Brittany's leaving" Santana announced.

Quinn was surprised to hear this. She didn't think Brittany would go so easily.

"She is?"

"Yeah, she said that she saw how much I loved you and that she made a mistake by coming here" Santana told her.

"Good" Quinn said quietly. "Was she the one that told you about Sam?"

Santana nodded.

"I don't know what im going to say to him when I get home" Quinn said.

"Stay with me" Santana offered. "Just for tonight"

Quinn hesitated. She wanted nothing more than to stay with Santana and now that Brittany was leaving it seemed like things were perking up but she still knew she couldn't get back to the way things were, at least not straight away.

She settled her internal debate by giving in as she really didn't want to go home and deal with Sam.

"Okay" she accepted.

Santana smiled at this.

They both got out of the car and made their way up to Santana's apartment. As they got in they both immediately went to Santana's room. Santana went over to her closet to get Quinn something to sleep in.

"I really do love this picture" Quinn said as she picked up the photo she got Santana.

Santana turned around to see Quinn holding the picture of the two of them.

"That was a great day" she walked over. "Here" Santana held out some clothes for Quinn to get changed into.

"Thanks"

Santana got dressed first and then got in bed under the covers. She didn't know how Quinn was going to react when she got in the bed. Was she going to stay as far away from Santana as possible? Or was she going to cuddle up to her? Santana hoped for the latter.

Quinn emerged from the bathroom, fully changed. She walked over to the bed but stopped before she got in. Santana could tell she was having an internal battle of what to do, although she decided not to push it given their certain circumstances.

After her moment of debate Quinn seemed to come to a decision. She got under the covers and straight away leaned into Santana. Placing an arm over her stomach and her head in between the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana was relieved that Quinn did this. Immediately Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist to bring them in closer together.

"Goodnight Q" Santana said.

"Goodnight San"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Santana couldn't be happier with the way the night ended. With Quinn in her arms, it was all she needed. She just hoped they would move forwards from here and get back to their old ways.

.

.

.

**Please Review! **

**Oh and you should also check out the new Quinntana story im writing, it's called To Wish Impossible Things.**


End file.
